Après le jeu, l'amour?
by Malicia-Sirkis
Summary: Deux amies d'Internet se retrouvent à Poudlard et décident de s'amuser avec un certain professeur de potions et un nouveau prof, Antubis. Entre mystère, romance et gros délires, cette année risque d'être passionnante...
1. Chapter 1: Quand le destin s'en mêle

**_Bonjour bonjour! Je ne pense pas à avoir me présenter vu que certains doivent connaitre mon autre fic "La Porte de Lumière"._**

**_J'ai écrit cette fiction avec l'aide des bonnes idées de Saizo. Les deux filles sont en fait nous-même. Nous neleur ressemblons pas physiquement par contre ( je précise lol)._**

**_Donc voilà bien entendu ça va devenir une Roguefiction (bien entendu Saizo et moi avons prêté serment de lui être fidèle hi hi hi)_**

**_Donc bonne lecture!_**

**Chapitre 1: Quand le destin s'en mêle…**

Ambre se réveilla ce matin d'août avec un mal de tête. Elle venait de faire un rêve étrange. Mais elle ne s'en souvenait plus.

Elle se prépara et alla prendre son petit-déjeuné. Seulement, elle ne se sentait pas bien. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle oubliait quelque chose d'important, une personne…

Jade se réveilla en sursaut, elle ne se souvenait plus de son rêve mais il était étrange… Elle se rappela que c'était son anniversaire, le 3 août. Mais un poids sur la poitrine l'empêcha de savourer son bonheur…

Ambre se connecta à Internet vers le milieu de l'après-midi en espérant voir une amie…Jade. Après tout c'était son anniversaire, et elle voulait lui souhaiter. Elle avait toujours ce sentiment de malaise, elle n'arrivait pas à en déterminer l'origine. Elle ferma les yeux et respira un grand coup, après tout ce n'était que passager et il fallait qu'elle se calme.

Ses yeux commencèrent à la piquer, elle eut un mouvement de surprise et les réouvrit. Elle se leva et regarda autour d'elle comme si c'était la faute de quelque chose en particulier. Elle soupira et se rassit lentement.

_«Jade vient de se connecter… »_

Elle lut avec bonheur cette phrase qui venait de s'afficher sur son écran.

« Miss Ambre: Coucou! Bon anniversaire ma puce!

- Jade: Merci! Je suis trop contente d'avoir 17 ans!

- Miss Ambre: J'imagine! Dire qu'il faut que j'attende le 14 pour les avoir! lol. Alors quoi de neuf?

- Jade: …..

- Miss Ambre: Qu'est-ce qui a?

- Jade: J'hésite à t'en parler….Je crois pas que j'ai le droit…

- Miss Ambre: Heu…c'est grave?

- Jade: Non ne t'en fais pas…j'ai reçu une lettre…

- Miss Ambre: Hum je suis pas censée rire j'imagine?

- Jade: Non…enfin tu fais comme tu veux lol! Mais c'est pas une lettre ordinaire…

- Miss Ambre: Bon j'insiste pas….

- Jade: Non s'il te plais…. »

Sur ce, Jade se déconnecta et Ambre resta immobile, sous l'effet de la surprise. Elle n'avait pas compris… pourquoi Jade avait réagit comme ça?

Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et réfléchit.

Jade se sentait coupable d'avoir laissé son amie dans le doute. Elle devinait que Ambre devait se sentir troublée, inquiète… mais que pouvait-elle faire? Aurait-elle dû lui dire qu'elle venait de recevoir une lettre fort étrange? Une lettre qu'elle avait d'abord identifié comme une simple plaisanterie. Elle… une sorcière! Oh comme elle avait ri sur le coup! Un véritable fou rire qu'elle avait eu du mal à contrôler… et pourtant…la lettre semblait tellement vraie qu'elle avait été obligé de reconnaître que quelque chose n'allait pas.

_« Les fournitures se trouvent au Chemin de Traverse à Londres…. »_

Si une telle rue existait elle le saurait! Seulement… le doute s'était tellement insinuer en elle qu'elle ne pouvait plus être sûre de rien. Elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir… pas plus que ses parents, totalement déconcertés. Alors elle décida d'envoyer une lettre au fameux directeur. Elle avait gardé le hibou qu'il lui avait envoyé. Tout d'abord très surprise par cet étrange moyen de communication, elle s'y était vite habitué et trouvait cela très pratique malgré tout.

_A l'intention du directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore,_

_Votre lettre m'a énormément surprise et je reste cependant très sceptique. Bien que je ne mets pas vos paroles en doute je dois bien reconnaître que je n'ai jamais entendu parlé du Chemin de Traverse, je serais donc bien incapable de le trouver._

_J'aimerais, s'il vous plais, avoir quelqu'un pour me guider. Mes parents sont aussi désemparés que moi c'est pour cela que je suscite votre aide._

_Respectueusement, _

_Jade Hellsing._

Elle roula le morceau de papier et le noua à la patte du hibou. Elle commençait vraiment à réaliser qu'un nouveau monde s'offrait à elle.

Dix jours s'étaient écoulés, on était le 14 août, anniversaire de Ambre. Celle-ci avait également 17 ans et s'en réjouissait. Seulement, quand elle alla prendre son petit-déjeuné, une lettre l'attendait. Ambre la prit, les mains tremblantes. Elle ne pensait pas du tout à Jade ni à sa lettre…. Elle l'ouvrit et découvrit avec stupeur son contenu.

_Mademoiselle Ambre Harker,_

_J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous ferez votre rentrée au collège Poudlard. Vous viendrez faire votre 7ème année. En effet, nous avons découvert, fort tard je vous l'accorde, l'existence de pouvoirs magiques en vous._

_Etc…._

Et la lettre continuait ainsi, délivrant de plus en plus de surprises. Mais Ambre y croyait. Elle le savait au fond de son cœur. Il y avait une lettre du directeur également qui lui disait qu'un homme viendrait la chercher dans 3 jours pour l'amener acheter des fournitures.

Elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait être heureuse ou terrifiée.

Vers le début de l'après-midi elle se connecta à Internet. Son amie était présente également.

« Jade: Bon anniversaire!

- Miss Ambre: Merci!

- Jade: Alors contente d'avoir 17 ans?

- Miss Ambre: Oui mais bon ça ne change pas grand chose.

- Jade: Oula toi tu vas pas très bien!

- Miss Ambre: Si je t'assure que ça va! »

Il y a 3 jours, Jade avait reçu la visite d'un être étrange…Enfin étrange mais malgré tout très gentil! Hagrid l'avait amené acheter ses fournitures. Elle avait pratiquement dépensé tout l'argent qu'elle avait reçu pour son anniversaire mais elle ne le regrettait pas. Elle avait une baguette magique! En bois d'olivier, 25cm et un poil de licorne à l'intérieur! Elle en tremblait d'excitation. Si seulement elle pouvait essayer de s'en servir… Elle s'était acheté un hibou au pelage noir également. Comme elle aurait aimé partager tout ça avec Ambre! Mais elle ne devait pas… elle ne pouvait pas… et cela la torturait de devoir lui mentir.

« Miss Ambre: Quelque chose ne va pas? Tu ne dis plus rien…

- Jade: Je réfléchissais…désolé…

- Miss Ambre: C'est rien! Tu rentre en quelle classe déjà?

- Jade: Je…heu…en Terminale et toi?

- Miss Ambre: Heu… pareil bien entendu. »

Mais ni l'une, ni l'autre n'avait perçu leur l'hésitation respective. Ambre était bien trop occupé à admirer sa lette et Jade examinait sa baguette en même temps. Leur esprit vagabondait ailleurs, elles rêvaient…

Trois jours plus tard, quelqu'un frappa à la porte d'entrée d'Ambre. Celle-ci venait de se réveiller et alla ouvrir. Elle se retint de pousser une exclamation quand elle vit l'homme qui se tenait devant elle. Un véritable géant.

« Ambre Harker?

- Ou…oui?

- Je suis Hagrid, envoyé par Albus Dumbledore pour te conduire au Chemin de Traverse.

- Heu…Ah!..Et bien, entrez… »

Le demi géant entra mais devait se tenir courbé. Ambre appela ses parents qui ouvrirent grand les yeux quand ils aperçurent le visiteur. Finalement ils donnèrent à Ambre de quoi acheter ses fournitures plus de quoi se constituer de l'argent de poche en argent sorcier.

Accompagné de Hagrid, elle prit le train jusqu'à Londres. Quand elle entra au Chaudron Baveur, son cœur manqua un battement. Dire que toutes ces personnes étaient des sorciers et des sorcières! C'était comme si elle avait pénétré dans un autre monde. Hagrid ne lui laissa pas le temps de trop regarder autour d'elle et l'emmena dans la cour de derrière. Il ouvrit alors le passage et la jeune fille demeura bouche bée, ne sachant pas comment réagir.

Elle avança, alors, et entra dans le Chemin de Traverse….

Elle ne rentra chez elle que le soir, épuisée et émerveillée. Elle monta directement dans sa chambre et déballa ses affaires. Quand elle prit sa baguette dans ses mains, une douce chaleur l'envahit. C'était une baguette en bois d'abricotier, avec une plume de phœnix à l'intérieur et mesurant 25 cm. Elle la rangea à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit et s'endormit.

Jade, elle, passait ses journées à feuilleter les livres de cours. Elle les avait tous dévoré et appréciait particulièrement celui de potion. (comme par hasard lool) Elle brûlait d'envie d'essayer quelques sorts mais se retenait. Elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas et pourtant… Elle se dit qu'au moins dans le train elle pourrait… Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit et s'endormit…un sourire aux lèvres.

Deux jeunes filles, une nouvelle vie. Le destin fait vraiment bien les choses pas vrai?


	2. Chapter 2: Bye bye mon ancienne vie!

**Voila le 2eme chapitre! Merci à Jersey et Saizo pour leur gentille review! J'vous adore les filles ;)**

**Donc c'est encore un chapitre assez soporifique lool (et nan pas encore Rogue). Ne vous en faites pas il arrivera bientôt.**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 2: Bye bye mon ancienne vie!**

Les jours suivants défilèrent avec un rapidité affolante. Jade et Ambre se languissaient le 1er septembre, mais elle redoutait tout de même leur arrivée à Poudlard. Après tout, elles n'avaient pas le même niveau que les autres… l'angoisse était toujours présente ces derniers jours de vacance bien qu'elles ne le montraient pas.

Jamais la vie n'avait été si douce pourtant. Les deux jeunes filles trouvaient qu'aujourd'hui tout avait un sens. Une drôle de sensation, une étrange chaleur qui étreignait leur cœur.

_« Bye bye baby._

_Don't be long._

_I'll worry about you while you're gone. »_

Ambre repassait cette chanson en boucle dans son walk-man. Une chanson extrêmement douce d'une certaine Ivy. Elle soupira et arrêta la musique. Un mal de tête l'empêchait de se détendre. Un mal de tête permanent depuis une semaine… Elle alla ranger son lecteur de cd et prit quelques livres de magie. Elle retourna s'asseoir sur son lit et commença à les feuilleter, histoire de se mettre à jour. (cherche pas tu n'y arrive pas lol) Quand elle ouvrit celui de potion, l'incompréhension aggrava son mal de tête.

Génial, apparemment je vais passer de bons moments dans ce cours… (si tu savais ma fille mdrrrrr)

Elle envoya valser son livre de potions sans aucun remords (mais qui en aurait?) Finalement elle alla tout ranger dans sa valise, bien décidé à ne plus rien ouvrir jusqu'à la rentrée. Et pourtant… elle voulait tant y arriver cette année… bien travailler pour que ses parents soient fiers. Mais elle ne se faisait pas d'illusions… nulle elle était, nulle elle serait (telle est la devise des nuls, mdr c'était trop sec…) et c'est pas une école de sorciers qui changerait quoi que ce soit…

Jade, elle, ne se lassait pas de lire son manuel de potion. Elle passait ses journées à étudier ses nouveaux cours. Ce n'était pas une excellente élève normalement mais la magie s'était révélée comme une passion. (une nouvelle Hermione? Mdr t'en fais pas Saizo je te ferais pas ça…) Elle brûlait d'envie d'en savoir toujours plus. Mais elle savait que de toute façon, elle avait un retard qu'elle ne rattraperais peut-être pas.

Mais elle ne s'en faisait pas… enfin l'anxiété était présente mais elle arrivait à l'ignorer. Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, elle commençait à se tordre les doigts. C'était le signe que le stress refaisait surface.

Oh la la j'ai si peur de cette foutue rentrée!

Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit en poussant un soupir. Elle ne pouvait qu'espérer que tout se passe bien et qu'elle puisse avoir une amie avec qui partager ses angoisses, ses peines et ses joies. (elle ne croyait pas si bien dire) Mais bon, entre ses espoirs et la réalité, il y avait un grand fossé…

Elle se releva précipitamment et courut jusqu'à son ordinateur pour profiter des derniers moments ou elle pourra en profiter. Elle ne le reverrait pas avant les vacances d'Halloween voir Noël si elle se plaisait là-bas. Elle ne pouvait rien dire à personne. Elle se contenta d'inventer un mensonge. Elle allait à un internat loin de chez elle ( ce qui n'est pas faux en fait si on réfléchit bien) et elle ne pouvait se permettre de rentrer tous les week-end. Personne ne posa de question. Personne à part Ambre.

« Miss Ambre: Je suis sûre qu'il y a autre chose…

- Jade: Mais non pourquoi je te mentirais?

- Miss Ambre: Je suis désolé…

- Jade: Mais tu m'avais pas dis que toi aussi tu allais dans un internat? La même histoire que moi! »

Ambre se mordit la lèvre et hésita à répondre.

« Miss Ambre: Je vais dans un lycée éloigné pour étudier le cinéma…

- Jade: Je te crois. »

Elles ne parlèrent plus de leurs prétendues écoles éloignées. Les deux jeunes femmes s'en voulaient mais n'en parlèrent plus.

Les jours continuèrent de défiler… plus rapidement que jamais.

La veille du 1er septembre, Ambre et Jade préparèrent leurs valises en prenant soin de ne rien oublier. Les livres, les uniformes, la baguette….encore une source de stress… mais l'excitation et la curiosité se faisaient de plus en plus présentes dans leur cœur. Elles supportèrent facilement ces dernières heures….

Mais leur sommeil fut des plus agité. Probablement un effet secondaire de leur anxiété.

Ambre rêvait d'une personne dont elle n'arrivait pas à voir le visage. Une personne aux cheveux sombres, grande. Mais tout était trouble… et soudain tout devint noir. Elle se réveilla alors en sursaut, essayant de reprendre une respiration normale. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse.

Un cauchemar de pré-rentrée…typique.

Jade, quand à elle, était aussi tourmentée dans son rêve. Elle voyait une multitude de personne. Mais, une silhouette se détachait des autres. Une silhouette sombre, qu'elle n'arrivait pas à voir correctement. Puis, il lui sembla qu'elle tombait dans un gouffre sans fond….

Quand elle se réveilla, elle poussa un cri et mit quelques secondes à se rendre compte qu'elle avait seulement fait un mauvais rêve. Elle toucha son visage et vit qu'elle avait pleuré. Elle essuya les quelques larmes qui restaient et se recoucha. Après tout, ce n'était pas un cauchemar qui allait la contrarier.

1er Septembre

Ambre se réveilla toute paniquée. D'un geste fébrile, elle attrapa sa montre et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il n'était que 8h du matin. Elle se leva et vérifia une dernière fois que toutes ses affaires étaient dans sa valise. Puis elle alla prendre son petit-déjeuné. Enfin, façon de parler, puisqu'elle n'arrivait pas à avaler quoi que se soit. Finalement, elle alla se préparer, pensant qu'elle mangerait mieux le soir…. Elle avait gardé de l'argent de poche, peut-être qu'il y aurait de quoi manger dans le train!

Elle mit un simple jean délavé et un tee-shit noir. La jeune fille avait des cheveux châtains clairs , arrivant aux épaules, et balayés de mèches rouges. Elle s'attacha les cheveux sans prendre le temps de bien se coiffer. Elle habitait à 1h de Londres et devait prendre le train de 10h pour arriver à temps à la gare de King Cross. Elle amena ses affaires dans le salon et s'assit sur un fauteuil.

Jade, elle, habitait dans la banlieue de Londres. Elle devait prendre le métro de 10h15. ( horaires précises et tout lol) Quand elle se réveilla, elle était sereine, même trop à son goût. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle avait l'intuition que tout se passerait bien. Elle le savait. Elle se vêtit d'un pantalon noir et d'un petit chemisier blanc ses cheveux étaient châtains foncés et descendait jusqu'au bas de son dos. Elle décida de les laisser lâchés. Elle porta ses affaires et les plaça dans la voiture à son père. Il l'accompagnait jusqu'à la gare de King Cross.

10h45...

Le métro de Jade arriva à King Cross. La jeune fille et son père descendirent, se partageant les affaires. Mais arrivés entre la voie 9 et la voie 10, ils restèrent perplexe.

« Elle est censé se trouver où cette voie 9 ¾ Jade?

- J'en sais rien… »

Mais elle entendit passer une famille de sorciers à côté d'elle. Elle le comprit grâce à la cage d'un hibou que portait une petite fille. La mère de famille vit l'air surprit de Jade et lui sourit.

« Pour la voie 9 ¾ il suffit de passer ici, entre la voie 9 et 10. Regardez. »

Le père de famille, portant les valises passa en premier et disparut quand il s'approcha du mur qui séparait les deux voies. Puis la femme salua Jade et partit à son tour.

La jeune fille et son père avancèrent prudemment et traversèrent sans encombrement le mur. Après avoir dit au revoir son père, Jade monta dans le train et trouva un compartiment de libre où elle posa ses affaires.

Ambre arriva à la gare de King Cross 5 min avant le départ du train. Heureusement pour elle, elle vit une famille de sorcier arriver à retard et elle les suivit. Elle traversa le mur et se retrouva devant le train. Stupéfaite, elle resta un moment sans bouger, puis reprit ses esprits. Elle monta dans le train et chercher un compartiment. Ils étaient tous pleins, sauf un. Il n'y avait qu'une fille de son age.

« Je peux m'asseoir ici?

- Oui bien sûr. »

Ambre posa ses affaires et son hibou et s'assit en poussant un soupir de soulagement. Elle avait eut peur d'arriver en retard mais finalement tout s'était bien passé. Elle n'arrivait pas à réaliser qu'elle était dans le train… qu'elle allait dans une école pour apprendre la sorcellerie! Jade, quant à elle pensait la même chose. Cependant, plus elle regardait la fille en face d'elle, et plus un sentiment de malaise grandissait en elle.

Je la connais j'en suis sûre!

Ambre, avait fait la même constatation. Les deux jeunes femmes s'observèrent pendant un moment sans rien dire. Elles hésitaient à parler.

Finalement, Ambre prit la parole.

« Jade? »


	3. Chapter 3: Appelez moi Antubis

**Bonjour bonjour le peuple! Me revoilà avec un chapitre plus court que les précédents mais avec l'arivée d'un personnage...hmmmm...très charmant mdrrrr. Avis à ceux qui conaissent KINGDOM HOSPITAL. Le nouveau personnage est en fait Antubis de cette série l'acteur s'appelle Kett Turton**

**Vu que je n'arrive pas a mettre les adresses url de ses photos je vais essayer de faire autrement: écrivez-moi: **

**malicia66645 hotmail . com et je vous envoie les photos! (j'ai eu du mal à rentrer mon adresse... rajoutez le arobase...)**

**RAR**

**Saizo:Merci ma chérie voila la suite!**

**Etincelle de Vie: Après avoir lu seras-tu toujours aussi sûre que se soit Rogue?lol. En tout cas merci!**

**Chapitre3: « Appelez-moi Antubis »**

Jade leva la tête et regarda la fille en face d'elle. Elle écarquilla les yeux en la reconnaissant.

« Ambre? »

La dénommée Ambre acquiesça et lui sourit. Jade pâlit en se rappelant les mensonges qu'elle lui avait fait. Mais son amie semblait ne pas lui en tenir rigueur.

Elle se mit debout et alla serrer Ambre dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolée de t'avoir mentit! Je ne pensais pas qu'une chose pareille pourrait arriver!

- Moi aussi je suis désolée! C'est tellement insensé qu'on croirait nager en plein rêve! »

Les deux jeunes fille s'assirent cotes à cotes, les larmes coulant sur leur visage. Elles rattrapèrent alors le temps perdu.

« Comme j'ai peur de ce qui va se passer Ambre! Je ne veux pas qu'on soit séparé.

- Pourquoi serait-on séparé?

- Dans une école il y a toujours des classes, se sera sûrement pareil ici. Mais je peux me tromper. »

La chariot remplit de friandises passa par leur compartiment. Les deux adolescentes prirent de quoi tenir jusqu'au dîner et remplacer leur petit-déjeuner.

Alors qu'elles mangeaient leurs friandises tout en discutant, la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit. C'était un jeune homme au cheveux blonds, aux yeux bleu glacials et à la peau diaphane.

« Qui êtes-vous? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne vous ai jamais vu à Poudlard?

- Nous sommes nouvelles! Répondit Ambre en le défiant du regard.

- Ah je vois! Drago Malefoy eut un sourire sadique. Vous êtes des moldus n'est-ce pas? »

Elles se regardèrent sans rien dire. Jade prit la parole.

« Que veut dire ce mot? »

Drago sourit encore plus.

« Je crois que je vais vous laisser entre vous…. »

Sur ce, il sortit, les laissant perplexe.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire? Demanda Ambre d'un ton inquiet.

- Je ne sais pas mais ce n'était pas amical. »

Les adolescentes reprirent leur conversation. Mais l'étrange garçon aux cheveux blonds ne cessait d'occuper leurs pensées. Quelque chose n'allait pas c'était certain, il ne leur voulait pas du bien. Elles l'avaient compris. Elles essayèrent de ne plus y penser.

Alors qu'elles allaient bientôt arriver, la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit une fois de plus. Cette fois-ci c'était une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains indisciplinés et aux yeux noisettes.

« Vous êtes les nouvelles de 7ème année? »

Ambre se leva, méfiante.

« Oui c'est bien nous.

- On va pas tardé à arriver, si j'étais vous je m'habillerais! Quand nous arriverons, vous prendrez les diligences, pas les barques. Bonne rentrée. »

Sur ce, elle partit. Ambre se rassit, l'air contrarié. Son amie haussa les épaules.

« Ils n'ont pas l'air très amicaux. J'espère que les profs sont pas tous comme ça (hum hum) sinon je crois que je tiendrais pas!

- Moi je ne me laisserais pas impressionner et je vais leur tenir tête. Ils ne me font pas peur! »

Elles se mirent à rire puis décidèrent de revêtir leurs uniformes.

Finalement, le train s'arrêta. Elles descendirent et se dirigèrent vers les diligences comme leur avait dit la jeune fille. Elles hésitèrent un instant en ne voyant aucun cheval mais Ambre s'installa, voulant arriver le plus vite possible. Son estomac avait trop vite digéré les sucreries….

Un homme s'installa avec elles, grand, beau, (l'homme parfait quoi mdrrr) les cheveux noirs lui tombant sur ses épaules (non ce n'est pas Harry « transformé » lol c'est beaucoup mieux), ses yeux étaient vert foncés. Il semblait trop âgé pour être un élève et de toute manière il n'avait pas d'uniforme. Il était vêtu d'un simple jean, d'un tee-short noir et d'une longue veste en cuir noir. Ambre le trouvait fascinant et ne pouvait détacher son regard de cet étrange individu. Soudain, il se tourna vers elle et lui sourit. Elle lui sourit à son tour avant de détourner les yeux. Son sourire avait quelque chose… d'inquiétant et d'hypnotique. Jade avait aussi remarqué que cet homme était différent. Elle restait sur ses gardes tout en gardant les yeux rivés sur ses longs cheveux couleur de jais.

Personne n'osait briser le silence qui s'était établit peu après leur départ. Une atmosphère tendue régnait dans la diligence.

Puis quand la diligence s'arrêta, il descendit brusquement. Cependant, il se tourna vers les deux jeunes filles et leur dit:

« Appelez-moi Antubis. »

**_Alors? Une petite review?_**

**_Aimez-vous ce nouveau perso? Moi je le trouve irrésistible lol!_**


	4. Chapter 4: Une répartition peu ordinaire

**Hello hello cher public (inexistant...hum hum) Voila le nouveau chapitre avec bien sur Antubis (miaaaaammmm) vous pouvez voir une photo de lui en tapant "antubis" sur google dans les images.**

**RAR**

**Saizo: hello ma puce! Et oui Antubis T'inquiète ton charmant caractère va s'affirmer et on va bien s'amuser!**

**Etincelle de Vie: Voila voila a vos ordres mamzelle**

**Chapitre 4: Une Répartition peu ordinaire.**

Les deux jeunes filles descendirent de leur diligence, étonnées par cette rencontre. Antubis… Un nom étrange qui était resté gravé dans leur mémoire. Un être étrange (au charme dévastateur! Mdrrr) qui les avait marqué. Ambre restait toujours sous le choc de cette rencontre inattendue. C'était pareil pour Jade, mais celle-ci restait néanmoins lucide et se méfiait de cet inconnu.

Une femme les attendit à l'entrée du château. Elle les accueillit avec un sourire chaleureux.

« Bonsoir! Je suis le professeur MacGonagall. Veuillez attendre les 1ere années s'il vous plais! »

Elles acquiescèrent sans rien dire. Mais, alors que MacGonagall allait partir, Ambre posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Professeur? Qui est l'homme qui se nomme Antubis? »

MacGonagall se retourna brusquement.

« Comment cela se fait-il que vous le connaissiez?

- Il était dans notre diligence. »

Elle parut se détendre.

« Vous verrez bien. »

Sur ce, elle partit et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Ambre était fortement surprise par ce changement d'humeur mais ne dit rien. Tous les élèves étaient entrés dans la Grande Salle et les portes étaient présent fermés. Les deux jeunes filles s'appuyèrent contre le mur a gauche de la Grande Salle et attendirent. Jade se laissa glisser et s'assit par terre en poussant un soupir d'exaspération. Son amie s'installa à côté d'elle et posa une main sur son bras pour la rassurer. Une personne marchait dans leur direction et s'arrêta face à elle.

« Décidément, on n'arrête pas de se croiser! »

Ambre reconnut cette voix et leva les yeux vers Antubis. Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Jade, méfiante, ne dit rien et resta immobile. Antubis se contenta de la regarder puis il reporta son attention sur Ambre qui souriait toujours d'un air idiot. (hum j'avoue, je peux être _a bit stupide _avec les mecs!) Jade se leva et lui parla froidement.( tu as un charmant caractère ma Saizo :p)

« Êtes-vous un professeur?

- Vous le saurez bien assez tôt!

- Et pourquoi n'entrez-vous pas?

- Vous êtes bien curieuse jeune fille! Ne soyez pas aussi impatiente de me connaître! »

Furieuse, elle se rassit sans prêter attention à Ambre, étonnée par ce changement d'attitude. Mais Antubis lui fit un clin d'œil (hmmm quel homme mdr!) et partit.

Ambre se tourna vers son amie.

« Pourquoi es-tu comme ça?

- C'est à dire?

- Tu l'envoies chier tout le temps! Il est pourtant gentil.

- Je ne lui fais pas confiance c'est tout. Excuse-moi de m'être emporter! »

Ambre ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais quelque chose au fond d'elle-même lui disait qu'il y avait un lien très fort entre elles et qu'elles ne devaient pas le briser. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête et ne dit rien de plus.

Jade savait que ses doutes étaient fondés, elle avait sentit quelque chose d'hostile quand elle avait croisé le regard d'Antubis. Mais elle avait comprit que son amie ne voudrait pas l'accepter. Pas pour le moment…

Les élèves de 1ere année arrivèrent et les jeunes femmes se relevèrent. Finalement, elles virent arriver le professeur MacGonagall et se placèrent devant les autres.

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent et elles entrèrent les premières. Il était évident qu'elles n'étaient pas en 1ere année du fait de leur grande taille. Elles s'arrêtèrent devant la table des professeurs, anxieuses. Le monde de la magie était totalement inconnu pour elles et elles ne comprenaient pas pourquoi elles devaient attendre devant un chapeau. Mais quand celui-ci se mit à chanter (je vous épargnerais la chanson parce que si j'avais à l'inventer…lol!), elles le fixèrent avec incrédulité et appréhension. Elles allaient être réparties dans différentes maisons….

Soudain, les deux amies croisèrent le regard d'un professeur aux cheveux longs, noirs et graisseux. (quand j'ai écris cette phrase, je souriais bêtement en plein cours de français! Lol oui j'écris pendant les cours… parce que vous le valez bien mdrrrrr! Bizarrement le cours passe plus vite…) Ambre fut la première à détourner le regard. Elle avait l'impression que cet homme lisait ses pensées. Jade, quant à elle, cilla quelques secondes après. Il y avait quelque chose d'inquiétant dans les yeux de cet homme, quelque chose de sombre.

La Répartition commença. Les élèves défilaient, plus stressés les uns que les autres. Jade et Ambre avaient l'impression qu'au fur et à mesure que le groupe s'amenuisait, plus on les observait. Elles essayaient de rester calmes, mais l'anxiété prenait le dessus.

« Mary Jensen! »

Une fille avança, elle avait l'air d'avoir 8 ans et pourtant. Elle s'avança et s'assit sur le tabouret. Le professeur MacGonagall posa le Choixpeau sur sa tête. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et une peau extrêmement pâle. Ambre se rappela la peau d'Antubis et songea à cet instant que cette fille lui ressemblait.

« Gryffondor! »

La fillette se leva, l'air ravi. Elle rejoignit sa table.

Bientôt, les deux jeunes femmes furent les seules devant la table des professeur et attendirent, mal à l'aise. Dumbledore se leva.

« Nous avons cette année, deux nouvelles élèves de 7eme année. Malheureusement, nous nous sommes rendus compte de leur potentiel bien trop tard. Mais elles vont quand même étudier ici. »

MacGonagall fit signe à Jade de venir s'asseoir. Ce qu'elle fit, les mains tremblantes.

« Hmm….j'hésite….je crois que…je vais te mettre à…( lol plus d'attente) GRYFFONDOR! »

La jeune femme se leva, elle ne connaissait pas les réputations des maisons mais d'après les mines réjouis d ceux qui y allaient, ça devait être une maison vraiment fantastique. D'un air rassuré, elle alla s'asseoir près de la petite Mary.

Ce fut le tour de Ambre. Elle priait intérieurement le Choixpeau de la mettre à Gryffondor. Elle ne supporterait pas d'être séparé de sa seule amie. Celle avec qui elle se sentait à sa place dans ce château.

« Hmm…aussi difficile que ton amie…je vais te mettre à…. »

Ambre ferma les yeux et serra les poings.

« GRYFFONDOR! »

Elle se leva, et rejoignit Jade, un immense sourire sur les lèvres. La jeune Mary lui sourit discrètement.

Dumbledore, cependant, semblait ne pas avoir fini de parler.

« Bienvenue à tous les nouveaux élèves! »

Il fit alors son habituel discours (je vous épargnerais ce discours pour ne pas vous endormir).

Puis il fit un signe discret de la main et la porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit.

« Cette année, nous avons un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Je vous présente le professeur Jensen! »

Ambre tourna machinalement la tête et crut s'étouffer. C'était Antubis…..

Alors il était bien professeur…Antubis Jensen…Elle se tourna vers Mary, l'air surprise.

« Vous êtes de la même famille?

- Oui, c'est mon frère. »

Antubis rejoignit le professeur Dumbledore et s'assit près de Flitwick. Il croisa le regard de Ambre et lui sourit. Mais celle-ci détourna le regard, décidée à ne pas se laisser séduire par un professeur (mwé…on verra bien lol)

Jade haussa les épaules mais ne dit rien. Le dîner commença. Les deux jeunes femmes qui avaient peu mangé, se jetèrent sur les différents plats (bande de goinfre que nous sommes lol).

Jade voyait qu'Ambre souffrait même si elle ne disait rien. Un professeur, inaccessible (« hum hum » lol inaccessible mon œil! Faut pas se priver). Elle observa le mystérieux professeur aux cheveux gras qui semblait l'ignorer ouvertement. Elle eut un sourire moqueur. Apparemment, il avait des choses à se reprocher. Pourquoi ne pas en profiter? ( muhahahaha Saizo la terrible arriver!) Jade détourna me regard et reporte son attention que son amie qui contemplait son assiette d'un air triste et sans rien manger à présent (vive le régime! Mdr!). Alors, la jeune femme reporta son attention sur Antubis et se jura de lui faire payer le mal qu'il avait fait à Ambre en lui laissant avoir de faux espoirs. Car elle avait comprit que son amie s'imaginait déjà dans ses bras. Ambre était une rêveuse née…

« Jade, ne lui en veux pas.

-Je ne supporte pas ce qu'il a fait. On va s'amuser un peu. »

Ambre sourit et hocha la tête. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs. Antubis la regardait déjà. Elle fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête. Il se moquait d'elle. Peut-être avait-il comprit. En tout cas il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Ambre se promit de lui faire passer la pire année de sa vie…

Jade, quant à elle, regardait son autre proie….

Finalement elles allaient bien s'amuser.

**Tient, c'est quoi ce bouton violet à gauche et en bas? Il t'attire...c'est normal ( influence du donjon de naheulbeuk mdrrr). Et si tu laissais aller tes pulsions? Clique sur ce bouton...oui...c'est bien! Et maintenant laisse une review! hé hé**


	5. Chapter 5: Amour quand tu nous tiens!

**Bonjour bonjour! Me revoilà!**

**Chapitre 5: Amour quand tu nous tiens!**

Le lendemain matin, elles se réveillèrent les premières. Sûrement parce qu'elles étaient impatientes de retrouver Antubis et le professeur Rogue… Elles avaient appris son nom grâce à Hermione la préfète en chef. Elle les avait prévenu: « Rogue n'est pas quelqu'un d'agréable… » Mais Jade ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Apparemment il avait une mauvaise réputation… Deux personnes au caractère explosif, ça promettait d'être une excellente année!

Ambre ne partageait pas tellement l'enthousiasme de son amie. Elle s'était préparée sans rien dire. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux lâchés et ne s'était presque pas maquillée. Son moral était au plus bas. Jade, elle, s'était fait deux longues couettes du fait de ses cheveux extrêmement longs (jusqu'au cul lol).

« Happy face Ambre! (phrase culte de ma classe mdr)

- T'en fais pas! Tout va bien.

- C'est vrai que tu rayonne de bonheur…

- Ouai, bon, je n'ai toujours pas digéré que…

- Non jure…

- C'est bon Jade, ferme-la!

- Calme tes nerfs ma fille!

- Ah oui et pourquoi?

- Parce que tu commence à m'énerver et je te jure que je peux devenir très méchante.

- Comme je tremble! » (mdr on étudie l'ironie en ce moment, ça se voit!)

Elles tournèrent la tête au même moment, sans rien ajouter de plus.

Cependant, elles allèrent manger ensemble. La Grande Salle était presque vide. Au grand déplaisir de Ambre, Antubis était là, ainsi que Rogue et ces deux-là semblaient s'entendre. Jade regardait déjà dans leur direction, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

« Au moins, ils pourront partager leur souffrances. »

Elles partirent dans un fou rire en imaginant Rogue et Antubis jouer à tour de rôle le psy et le patient (moi même j'ai faillis m'étouffer en cours tellement je me marrais!). Leur rire devint tellement bruyant que leurs deux proies tournèrent la tête et les dévisagèrent.

« Je vous prierais de cesser votre comportement puéril! »

Les jeunes femmes se forcèrent à arrêter leur rire et se tournèrent vers Rogue, qui paraissait fortement agacé.

« Désolé professeur, nous ignorions qu'il était interdit de rire!

- Ne faites pas votre maligne Harker! Je ne tolère pas l'insolence.

- En même temps, vous ne tolérez pas grand chose!

- Vous aurez une retenue ce soir à 8h dans mon bureau et je retire 10 points à Gryffondor. »

Ambre, en colère, se leva.

« Bien! »

Elle partit brusquement, trop en colère pour rester dans la même salle que cet ignoble individu. Elle retourna dans son dortoir et se laissa tomber dans son lit. Elle pleura pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à Poudlard. Elle avait contenu ses larmes trop longtemps. Hermione s'assit à côté d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Qu'est-ce qui te mets dans cet état?

- C'est…Rogue… il est ignoble!

- Je vous avais dis de faire attention!

- Je…sais…! »

Elle se releva et sécha ses larmes d'un revers de main. Puis, elle se tourna vers Hermione et lui sourit.

« Merci.

- De rien. »

Ambre arrangea ses cheveux et sécha les larmes qui restaient. Lavande et Parvati s'approchèrent.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas. Tu n'est pas la première à craquer. Rogue pourrait faire pleurer un roc! »

La jeune femme se mit à rire et accompagna ses amies jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Jade y était encore mais le maître des potions était partit.

MacGonagall distribua les emplois du temps et Ambre vit avec horreur que la matinée commençait avec 2h de potions. Jade avait le même emploi du temps mais se réjouissait d'être si vite en tête à tête avec sa proie. Après les cours de potions, défense contre les forces du mal. Ambre retrouva le sourire. 2h avec Antubis, elle ne pouvait que retrouver le moral!

Harry et Ron arrivèrent et reçurent leurs emplois du temps respectifs.

« 2h dans les cachots…génial… »

Vu la tête de suicidaires qu'ils faisaient, Jade devina que les potions n'étaient pas leur matière préférée. Une fois le petit déjeuné finit, ils partirent pour les cachots.

En chemin, les jeunes femmes entendirent Harry parler de la Salle sur Demande mais elles ne dirent rien et décidèrent de le questionner plus tard.

Rogue était déjà devant sa porte quand ils arrivèrent. Jade s'avança devant lui et lui fit un grand sourire auquel il répondit par une grimace de dégoût.( Rogue, sourire? Jamais! Monsieur est abonné aux grimaces! Mdr)

Les deux amies se placèrent côte à côte, à la première table devant le bureau de Rogue. Ambre, tout d'abord réticente à l'idée de se trouver près de lui, accepta malgré tout.

Cette matière était horriblement difficile mais Jade se révélait être douée. Ambre était un peu perdue mais son amie l'aidait du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Rogue ne s'aperçut de rien. Ils devaient préparer la potion Tue-Loup et, au bout de 2h de travail, elle devait avoir une couleur jaunâtre (en fait je n'en ai pas la moindre idée lol). Celle de Jade avait l'air parfaite, Hermione également. Mais celle d'Ambre était légèrement orangée. Rogue passa devant elle et regarda sa potion d'un air narquois.

« A l'évidence, vous n'avez aucun talent. »

Ambre serra les poings, sentant la colère augmenter. Mais elle ne répliqua pas. Soudain, sur le bureau de Rogue, un objet en verre explosa. Le maître des potions se retourna brusquement et répara l'objet d'un simple mouvement de baguette. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur la jeune femme qui avait l'air troublée. Elle ne savait pas si c'était de sa faute ou non. Mais vu la façon dont Rogue la regardait, elle en était presque sûre. Elle était rassurée de voir que personne n'y avait prêté attention.

A la fin du cours, elle amena son échantillon au maître des potions. Il lui lança un regard si pénétrant qu'elle se mit à rougie et partir à toute vitesse en grommelant un vague « au revoir ».

Jade, elle, profita du moment où elle apporta sa potion pour commencer. Elle était seule avec lui.

« C'était un excellent cours professeur, j'ai adoré! »

Sa voiw mielleuse l'a surprit elle-même mais elle ne dit rien. Rogue leva un sourcil d'un air sarcastique et dit:

« Tant mieux pour vous miss. »

Il reporta son attention sur des copies. La jeune femme ne bougeait pas et testait sa patience. Au début, Rogue fit semblant de ne pas la voir. Mais il perdit patience, trop rapidement pour Jade et lança sèchement:

« Si vous aimez tant me regarder demandez-moi une photographie, au moins vous me laisseriez en paix! »

Jade sourit et fit semblant de réfléchir.

« Je veux bien une photo mais cela ne m'empêchera pas de vous regarder en cours.

- Et pourquoi me regardez-vous?

- Et bien, j'en ai envie.

- JE ME MOQUE DE VOUS ENVIES, LAISSEZ MOI TRANQUILLE! »

Jade prit un faux air triste et partit en cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

Ambre la vit arriver, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle comprit que son amie avait parlé à Rogue et ne doutait pas qu'à cet instant il devait être furieux. Elle avait pitié des pauvres âmes qui l'avaient en ce moment.

Antubis entra dans la salle. La vie de Ambre sembla s'illuminer 'aujourd'hui grand soleil à Poudlard! Point météo du jour, bonjour!). Les deux jeunes femmes étaient assises devant le bureau (comme d'hab!). Jade trouvait également qu'il avait du charme mais il l'a laissé indifférente. Exaspérée, elle donna un coup de coude à Ambre qui dévorait Antubis des yeux.

« Ressaisis-toi voyons! Un peu de dignité ma fille, tu ,'es pas voyante! »

Antubis resta debout devant son bureau et sourit à Ambre. Elle se mit à rougie, tellement qu'on pouvait presque faire cuire un œuf sur ses joues (mdr on dirait moi et mon prof de section euro! Miaaam!). Cependant, elle réussit à lui rendre son sourire. Un vrai miracle!

« Aujourd'hui, nous allons juste reprendre ce que vous savez, voir vos capacités. »

En groupe des deux, ils révisèrent d'abord l'Expelliarmus. Ambre se révéla naturellement douée et progressa à une vitesse hallucinante. Antubis passa devant elle.

« Et bien Ambre, je vois que mon cours t'inspire. »

Celle-ci fut déstabilisé et rata son sort. Antubis paraissait amusé et Ambre comprit: il savait et il s'amusait. Tout cela n'était qu'un simple jeu pour lui. Elle sentit sa tristesse reprendre le dessus et elle fit un effort surhumain pour refouler ses larmes.

Jade comprit et la prit dans ses bras.

« Ne t'en fais pas, tu mérites mieux que lui. Et puis, c'est un prof.

-Tu as sans doute raison. »

Une fois le cours terminé, elle allèrent manger, sans grand enthousiasme. Ambre semblait plus déprimée que d'habitude et Jade était triste pour elle.

Mais, contre toute attente, Ambre sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et une voix lui susurrer à l'oreille:

« Et si on allait se promener? »

REVIEW? supplie


	6. Chapter 6: Une vérité incroyable

**Me revoilà en ce dernier jour des vacances! Désolé pour avoir tardé mais j'ai fais tellement de chose que je 'nai aps trouvé el temps d'écrire. En plus, avec le lycée, je suis débordée et je n'ai aps toujours le temps d'imaginer une suite... Pour me faire pardonner, voici un chapitre qui contient une révélation!**

**Sur ce bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 6: Une vérité incroyable**

Ambre se retourna et se retrouva face à face avec Antubis, accroupi derrière elle. Il lui avait chuchoté à l'oreille une phrase qu'elle voulait entendre depuis si longtemps. Il voulait la voir, seul à seule. Elle avait presque sentit ses lèvres effleurer son oreille.

« Heu, maintenant?

- Oui, maintenant. »

Elle voulait le faire souffrir. Qu'il voit qu'il ne faut pas jouer avec elle.

« Désolé mais, Jade et moi avions prévu d'aller à la bibliothèque. Et puis, je n'aime pas trop les promenades. (menteuse). »

Antubis eut l'air surprit, même un peu déçu. Ambre regretta ses paroles. Il se leva et partit sans même lui dire au revoir. Jade le regarda partir d'un air ébahi et se retourna brusquement vers son amie.

« Et bien! On peut dire que tu l'as remballé! J'ai cru qu'il allait s'évanouir.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il voulait, mais il l'a bien cherché!

- Ce qu'il voulait? Mais espèce de conne, je suis sûre qu'il allait te sauter dessus! »

Ambre blêmit.

« Tu…tu crois?

- Evidemment. Son regard! C'était hallucinant!

- Je… oh mon Dieu! Mais…

- De toute façon, tu as bien fais! Il croyait quand même pas que tu allais tomber dans ses bras!…

- …

- Non, vraiment? »

Ambre se mit à pleurer (elle me rappelle quelqu'un, n'est ce pas Saizo?) sans que Jade puisse rien faire. Elle était surprise de ce changement soudain. Elle la força à se relever et l'emmena dans le parc. Assises devant le lac, elles parlèrent. Ambre aurait voulu revenir en arrière mais, elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle avait prit un plaisir malsain à être méchante avec lui. Elle était complètement désorientée, elle voulait le rejoindre et en même temps, le fuir. Jade comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait: l'impression d'être déchirée. Mais elle pensait qu'Ambre avait eu raison. Antubis voulait juste s'amuser et elle ne voulait pas que son amie souffre à cause de cet idiot. Il pensait peut-être qu'il pourrait tout avoir, et surtout Ambre car il avait bien vu qu'elle bavait chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient.

« Et si on rentrait? »

Ambre sécha ses larmes et se leva. Elles avaient cours de sortilèges et devaient se dépêcher pour arriver à l'heure.

Jade profita de ce cours pour élaborer des plans d'attaque. Rogue s'énervait trop rapidement, elle devait trouver une stratégie. Le traquer? Non, il ne devait pas sortir souvent de son cachot…

Le draguer? Enfin, faire semblant… pas mal… mais faudrait voir s'il tomberait dans le piège… Après tout, il n'a pas dû avoir beaucoup d'aventures… Autant le surprendre, le choquer, faire de cette année une souffrance absolue. Elle parla de son plan à Ambre et celle-ci approuva.

« Fais la même chose avec Antubis.

- Non, déjà qu'il croit qu'il peut m'avoir…

- Justement, tu le teste mais tu reste distante. Après, se sera lui qui bavera!

- D'accord. »

Et la torture commencerait le lendemain, avec Antubis, et deux jours après avec Rogue.

Les deux jeunes femmes semblaient plus que ravis de laisser une trace de leur passage à Poudlard. Elles seraient satisfaites une fois que leurs profs chéris seront en grande dépression.

Elles finirent leur journée par la métamorphose. Une matière horriblement difficile.

Seulement, à la fin des deux heures de cours, MacGonagall les interpella.

« Le professeur Dumbledore souhaiterait vous parler. Le mot de passe est: bonbons à hoquets. »

Sur ce, elle laissa Ambre et Jade qui se mirent à marcher. Mais, au bout de 5 min, Jade s'arrêta brusquement.

« Tu sais où il est le bureau de Dumbledore?

- Euh… non. » (deux pommées de la vie)

Elles étaient presque arrivées à la Grande Salle et ne savaient pas quoi faire. (changer de couleur de cheveux! mdr)

« Que faites-vous là à errer? »

C'était Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête. Elles se sentirent soulagée.

« Nous cherchons le bureau de Dumbledore…avoua Jade.

- Je peux vous y conduire! »

Elles le remercièrent et le suivirent dans un dédale de couloirs. Elles mémorisèrent le chemin, ayant le pressentiment qu'elles auraient à le ré-emprunter.

« C'est ici que je vous laisse, bonne chance! »

Il disparut, laissant les jeunes femmes devant une statue de gargouille.

« On est censée faire quoi? Demanda Jade avec agacement.

- Et bien…

- Bon d'accord… »

Jade s'avança et donna un coup de pied dans la statue. Celle-ci grogna mais Jade ne se laissa pas impressionner.

« Ouvre-toi ou je te casse! »

Celle-ci ne bougea pas.

« Heu…Jade?

- Quoi?

- Tu as essayer le mot de passe?

- … »

Ambre s'avança et dit doucement:

« Bonbons à hoquets? »

La gargouille s'écarte et un escalier apparut. D'abord étonnées, elles finirent par l'emprunter et se retrouvèrent devant une grande porte.

« Je le demandais si vous alliez venir! »

La porte s'ouvrit et les jeunes femmes entrèrent. Dumbledore les invita à s'asseoir, ce qu'elles firent avec soulagement, fatiguées de leurs errances dans le grand château.

« J'imagine que vous ne trouviez pas le chemin? »

Elles hochèrent la tête, un peu honteuse. Il souriait.

« Ce n'est pas grave! Cela arrive à tout le monde. Vous êtes là parce que j'ai quelque chose à vous dire. Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé pourquoi j'ai découvert vos pouvoirs seulement cette année?

- Oui…

- Et bien, j'étais au courant. »

Elles froncèrent les sourcils. Dire qu'elles auraient pu être ici depuis six ans!

« Je comprendrais si vous êtes en colère. Peut-être ai-je fais une erreur! Vous êtes née toutes les deux à quelques jours d'intervalles, onze jours. L'une d'entre vous est née à 11h11 du matin, l'autre du soir. »

Ambre et Jade se dévisagèrent, stupéfaites, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

« Ne vous est-il jamais arrivé de rêver?

- Bien sûr qu'on rêve, comme tout le monde, S'exclama Jade.

- Non, je ne voulais pas dire ça. Des rêves étranges… flous… prémonitoires?

- … »

Elles se souvenaient de leurs rêves, du dernier jour des vacances, elles n'y avaient plus pensé. Mais, elles ne comprenaient toujours pas où il voulait en venir.

« Tout cela n'est sûrement pas un hasard. Pendant six ans je vous est protégé en vous laissant chez vous. Vous êtes complémentaires. Comme des jumelles. Ce que l'une a, l'autre ne l'as pas et inversement. Si vous étiez une seules et même personne, vous seriez un être parfait. Je savais que vous étiez en contact et ça ne m'étonnais pas. Mais je devais vous laisser grandir jusqu'à ce que certaines choses apparaissent. Comme vos prédictions. Seulement, l'une voit ce qui concerne l'autre, jamais ce qui la concerne elle.

- En clair, ça sert à rien, répliqua Jade, impatiente d'en savoir plus.

- Tu vois, répondit-il en souriant, tu as un franc parlé qui n'existe pas chez Ambre. C'est étrange n'est-ce pas?

- Vous ne répondez pas à ma question.

- Bien sûr que ça sert! »

Jade soupira. Dumbledore aimait parler par devinette. Jamais elles apprendraient quelque chose de valable. Il se contentait de leur parler des faits, pas de ce que cela voulait dire. A quoi ça servait de telles prémonitions? A rien…

« Je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, vous avez sûrement des devoirs. Bonne soirée! »

La porte s'ouvrit et elle partirent du bureau. Dumbledore se retourna vers son phénix.

« Je crois, Fumseck, qu'elles ne m'ont pas vraiment écoutés…à vrai dire je crois qu'elles n'écouteront jamais personne. »

Le chemin du retour se fit en silence. Elles ne savaient pas quoi dire, ou comment le formuler. Tout se bousculait dans leur tête.

Une fois dans leur salle commune, elles semblaient être ailleurs, le regard perdu dans le vide. Cette nouvelle avait tout de même quelque peu bousculé leur tranquillité quotidienne.

Seulement, elles en étaient toujours au même point: elles ne savaient pas à quoi cela allait servir… peut-être à pimenter leur plan d'attaque

**Vous voyez le bouton violet à gauche? Cliquez dessus et écrivez un petit message...**


	7. Chapter 7: Des querelles

**Me revoila chers amis inexistants de mon coeur d'artichaut! lol Voila un nouveau chapitre tout frais pour vous!**

**Chapitre 7: Des querelles, des querelles et encore des querelles!**

Ambre et Jade se posaient de plus en plus de questions sur leur identités. Dumbledore avait enfin levé le mystère sur leur venue. Mais elles avaient à présent l'esprit embrouillé.

Mais elles n'avaient pas oubliées pour autant leur jeu. Antubis était le premier. Rogue, le lendemain. Mais Jade s'inquiétait pour Ambre. Elle avait peur qu'elle ne craque et qu'elle ne puisse pas le faire. Elle continuait d'idéaliser Antubis. Ses yeux brillaient quand elle prononçait son nom. Jade savait que son amie était très triste depuis leur entrevue avec Dumbledore. Elle se sentait inférieure à Jade car elle n'aurait jamais ses qualités: son courage, son franc parler…

« Ambre, mange un peu. Tiens, prends ce toast!

- Je n'ai pas faim, laisse-moi!

- Mais que t'arrive t-il?

- Rien.

- C'est à cause d'hier soir?

- Mais non, je te dis que tout va bien!

- Il ne faut pas que tu te sentes inférieure! Tu ne l'es pas!

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? C'est n'importe quoi! »

Elle se leva brusquement et partit en courant. La jeune femme aurait voulu ne rien entendre. Mais c'était trop tard, Jade avait révélée ce qu'elle ne voulait pas admettre. Elle monta dans son dortoir, envoya valser son sac. Puis, elle se jeta sur son lit. Ambre n'était pas triste, juste en colère.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, un coup sec, qui l'a fit sursauter. (vive les rythmes ternaires! mdr! Vive le français aussi….)

« Qui est là?

- C'est Hermione.

- Entre. »

La préfète en chef entra et alla s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« Jade m'a dit que tu n'allais pas bien et que tu refusais d'en parler.

- Elle s'inquiète pour rien! Tout va bien!

- Alors pourquoi tu es seule ici?

- ……..

- Elle s'inquiète vraiment pour toi.

- Elle n'a pas besoin, je vais bien! »

La jeune femme se leva brusquement et prépara son sac. Hermione soupira et s'en alla.

« Elle croyait quand même pas que j'allais me confier à elle? » Pensa Ambre.

Elle finit se ranger ses affaires. Elle prit son sac et sortit de la salle commune d'un air las. La jeune femme prit la direction de la salle de défense contre les forces du mal. Jade était déjà devant la porte et la regarda droit dans les yeux. Mais Ambre ne pu soutenir ce regard de braise qui la regardait avec colère. Les autres étudiants arrivèrent finalement et ils entrèrent. Les jeunes femmes s'assirent à leur place habituelle. Antubis arriva et s'appuya sur son bureau, juste devant Ambre qui bavait déjà (on ne me…on ne la changera pas! Lol)

« Bien! Aujourd'hui nous allons essentiellement écrire. Vous allez prendre des notes sur les sortilèges impardonnables. »

Il s'avança jusqu'à la table de Jade et Ambre. Il se penche et murmura.

« Ambre, je…je crois que tu devrais sortir tes affaires. »

La jeune femme, qui croyait qu'il allait faire une déclaration, resta de marbre, encore sous le choc.

Finalement, elle se ressaisit et sortit son cahier. Antubis souriait et croyait avoir marqué un point. Seulement..

« Merci Antubis…heu professeur! Qu'est-ce que je ferais si vous n'étiez pas là? »

Sur ce, Ambre sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil. Son professeur resta sans voix et retourna à son bureau sans rien dire.

Jade, qui était resté muette jusque là, retrouva la parole et se tourna vers son amie, stupéfaite par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Elle murmura: « Yes! » en signe de victoire. Antubis commençait la leçon et elles se mirent à écrire.

« Tu as étais géniale! Il est resté sans voix!

- C'est assez…satisfaisant! »

Le cours fut des plus banal, Antubis était encore déstabilisé par l'attitude étrange d'Ambre. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle aurait autant d'audace… ou alors, peut-être qu'elle comptait le séduire… Plus il réfléchissait, et plus cette idée semblait tenir debout. Il essaya de croiser son regard, mais elle gardait obstinément le regard sur sa copie. Il remarqua que Jade et elle ne cessait de s'échanger des petits regards, le sourire jusqu'au oreilles… Elles préparaient quelque chose, et il allait le découvrir! Il ne fallait pas que ça vienne tout perturber….

La sonnerie retentit et les élèves sortirent de la salle en poussant des cris de joies. Jamais un cours n'avait été si ennuyeux. Ils avaient remarqué qu'Ambre connaissait très bien le professeur Jensen. Et sur le moment, ils avaient bien ri. Surtout en voyant la tête du professeur Jensen, il avait faillit avoir une crise cardiaque.

Après cela, la journée fut des plus banales. Des plus ennuyeuses également. Jade et Ambre passèrent leur temps à somnoler sur leur cahiers. MacGonagall les rappela à l'ordre alors qu'elles transformèrent une souris en tasse de thé au lieu de la transformer en rat (ça vole pas très haut niveau cours de métamorphose mais je savais pas quoi inventer…)

« Si vous continuez comme ça vous aurez une retenue! Et croyez-moi ça ne sera pas une partie de plaisir mesdemoiselles! »

A la fin de la journée, elles se laissèrent tomber sur leur lit respectif, complètement vannées (il leur en faut guère…). Jade se demandait comment attaquer le lendemain. Parce que Rogue était légèrement plus distant que ce cher Antubis…

Elle soupira, sachant pertinemment qu'elle allait en baver sérieux. Ambre se releva en sursaut.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as?

- Je…J'ai été inconsciente pendant un moment…

- Quoi?

- Inconsciente…pas éveillée…

- Non mais ça va je sais encore ce que c'est! »

Ambre se leva et alla s'asseoir à côté de son amie.

« J'ai eu une vision…

- Oh non…ça va pas commencer…

- Désolée…

- J'imagine que ça me concerne…?

- Heu…oui.

- Allez accouche ma vieille! Dis-moi tout sur mon futur!

- J'ai été inconsciente 1 min comment veux-tu que je vois toute ta vie?

- J'en sais rien! Allez dis-moi ce que t'as vu avant que je m'énerve.

- C'était très flou, je ne sais pas vraiment ce que j'ai vu, mais…

- Tu m'as fais tout ce cinéma pour me dire qu'en fait tu n'as rien vu?

- Si tu ne me laisse pas finir tu ne sauras rien!

- PARFAIT! Ne dis rien! »

Ambre se leva brusquement, trèèèès en colère. Elle se dirigea vers la porte du dortoir, mais avant de sortit, elle cria:

« AU MOINS DEMAIN ROGUE TE PASSERAS L'ENVIE DE JOUER! »

Et elle claqua violemment la porte.

Jade avait encore le visage rouge tellement elle était sortie de ses gonds. Elle n'avait jamais vu Ambre s'énerver comme ça. Mais elle l'avait bien cherché…Elle aurait due être légèrement plus patiente. Et ce qu'Ambre avait hurlé était légèrement effrayant… Elle allait passer un sale quart d'heure le lendemain…

**Review? Review? REVIEW? lol**


	8. Chapter 8: Où Jade

**Après des mois d'attente...le nouveau chapitre! Il a mit du temps a naitre celui-la! Faut dire que j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps, entre les cours et un voyage en Angleterre! Mais bon, le voila! lol**

**Merci a Saizo, Jersey et Etincelle de Vie pour leur soutien! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira!**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 8: Où Jade en prend pour son grade.**

Jade se releva brusquement de son lit. Elle en voulait toujours à Ambre mais un nœud s'était formé dans son estomac. Elle allait en voir de toutes les couleurs et Rogue allait certainement bien s'amuser.

Elle se recoiffa, passa de l'eau sur son visage et partit dîner. Ambre devait certainement y être mais elle s'en foutait. Après tout, elle était de moins en moins supportable. Depuis que l'histoire avec Antubis avait commencé, elle avait la mauvaise habitude de passer ses nerfs sur Jade. Elle essayait de le supporter sans trop râler, après tout elle comprenait Ambre. Mais ces derniers temps c'était infernal.

Elle quitta la Salle Commune et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées et ne regardait pas où elle allait. Elle connaissait le chemin par cœur à présent.

Soudain, la jeune femme heurta une forme sombre. Elle tomba à terre avec violence.

« AIE »

Les larmes aux yeux, elle leva la tête vers celui ou celle qu'elle avait heurtée. Et elle aurait préférée heurter le mur…La forme sombre était Rogue.

« Si vous regardiez où vous marchez cela ne serait pas arrivé.

- Je regardais! »

Il eut un grimace de dégoût et continua son chemin.

« Vous auriez au moins pu m'aider à me relever! Bonjour la politesse…. »

Il se retourna brusquement, les sourcils froncés. Jade se releva et le fusilla du regard. Elle ramassa son sac et s'apprêta à continuer son chemin.

« Je ne suis pas polie avec les pestes de votre genre Miss Hellsing. »

On lui aurait tiré une balle que ça lui aurait fait le même effet…

« Je vous demande pardon, _Monsieur_? Comment pouvez-vous avoir le culot de dire une chose pareille?

- Parce que c'est la vérité. Et vous avez intérêt de retrouver votre politesse au lieu de critiquer les autres. »

Les poings crispés, elle était incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Cet homme avait le don de la mettre hors d'elle. Lui souriait. Il avait atteint son objectif de la journée. Il repartit brusquement, la laissant seule, complètement idiote avec son air hébété (désolé Saizo)

Elle reprit le chemin de la Grande Salle, encore plus en colère qu'avant. Une véritable tornade qui balayait tout sur son passage et poussait les plus jeunes sans s'excuser.

« Jade s'est levée du pied gauche on dirait…Murmura Hermione en la voyant entrer. J'imagine demain…

- Elle est en colère parce que ses plans tombent à l'eau…répliqua Ambre avec rancœur.

- Vous n'avez toujours pas laissé tomber avec Rogue?

- C'est elle la suicidaire, pas moi! »

Jade s'installa à distance de toute personne respectable et mangea tout en grommelant des insultes. Seulement, sans qu'elle sache pourquoi, sa vue se troubla. Elle entendit des voix qui n'avaient rien à faire là.

_« Je…Je…_

_- Shtttt, ne dis rien…ferme les yeux…_

_- A…Antubis…. »_

Puis Jade entendit un gémissement et tout redevint normal. Abasourdis, elle tourna la tête vers Ambre. Car c'était sa voix qu'elle avait entendu. Elle remercia intérieurement Dieu de lui avoir épargner des images pouvant heurter sa sensibilité.

Elle se leva brusquement et quitta la Grande Salle.

« Tu sais Ambre, je m'inquiète pour sa santé mentale.

- Oui, moi aussi. »

Mais Ambre avait sentit que quelque chose d'étrange s'était passé, elle avait vu le regard étrange de Jade pendant ces quelques secondes. Comme si elle avait eu une vision… Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus car Hermione se levait, elle la suivit.

Jade était retourné dans la chambre et tomba sur son lit, totalement désorientée. Ambre…et Antubis? Faisant des cochonneries en plus! Là elle devait vraiment s'inquiéter. Tout à coup Ambre entra.

Je suis démasquée! Elle a dû comprendre que j'avais vu quelque chose!

Ambre dévisagea son amie qui blêmissait à vue d'œil mais ne dit rien. Quand elle partit, Jade respira normalement. Elle ne se voyait pas expliquer à son amie qu'elle avait entendu ses ébats amoureux…

Elle allait surveiller de près Antubis et l'empêcher d'approcher Ambre. Car vu comment tout ceci allait finir, Ambre allait sûrement faire que des conneries.

Elle se leva et mit une cape, puis sortit de la tour de Gryffondor. La jeune femme s'aventura dans les couloirs sombres du château, croisant quelques élèves qui rentraient dans leurs salles communes. Elle continua son chemin jusqu'aux appartements d'Antubis. Jade posa ses mains sur la portes et ferma les yeux. Elle devait se concentrer, essayer de provoquer une vision même si elle devait être choquée a vie. Tout d'abord rien ne se produisit, mais soudain, sa vision se troubla, trembla légèrement et des bruits inconnus se mêlèrent à ceux qu'elle entendait.

_« Ambre…Ambre…viens avec moi…Je t'amène loin, très loin…Suis-moi petite Ambre…_

_-………………._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle…ne t'inquiète pas pour les autres…_

_-……………._

_- Écoute -moi jolie Ambre, viens avec moi hors de ce monde_

_-………………… »_

_Bruits des baisers, gémissements d'une femme_

_« Ambre…Ambre…Ambre…. »_

Jade se réveilla en sursaut, encore toute tremblante. Elle n'avait entendu que ce que disait Antubis, mais cela lui suffisait. Il voulait la kidnapper…l'emmener…elle l'avait entendu! Elle cherchait une solution…devait-elle entrer et…et faire quoi? Le frapper? Elle allait avoir des ennuis! Et si elle était renvoyée elle ne pourrait pas sauver son amie.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, Jade s'écarta de justesse. Antubis sortit et la dévisagea longuement.

« Que fais-tu ici?

- Rien…et vous?

- Je sors de mes appartements et je n'ai aucun comptes à te rendre. »

Il continua son chemin. Jade se mordit la lèvre mais parla quand même.

« Je sais ce que vous prévoyez de faire. »

Il s'arrêta net, et se retourna, le visage blême.

« C'est à dire?

- Vous voulez emmener Ambre quelque part. Je ne vous laisserais pas faire. Je ne vous laisserais pas la toucher, ni la faire souffrir.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'imagine tout ça, tu te trompe.

- Non, je ne crois pas. Vous voulez quelque chose c'est pour ça que vous lui tournez autour.

- Ne t'est-il jamais venu à l'esprit que je m'étais attaché à elle?

- J'en doute. Je n'ai pas confiance en vous.

- Tu devrais. »

Il partit.

« Attendez!

- Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi Jade. Reste hors de mon chemin désormais. »

Il disparu comme par magie, laissant Jade perplexe. Cependant, elle ne retourna pas au dortoir et continua d'errer dans les couloirs, consciente qu'elle allait s'attirer des ennuis. Étrangement, elle ne croisa personne et surtout pas Rogue. Elle n'osait même pas s'imaginer ce qu'il lui ferait s'il la trouvait là.

Au bout d'une heure elle était toujours aussi seule. Elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire que retourner dans sa salle commune. Malheureusement, sur son chemin elle croisa l'homme qu'elle espérait ne jamais croiser. Rogue en personne. Quand il remarqua la jeune femme, un sourire sadique se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Et bien, et bien Miss Hellsing! Que faites-vous ici?

- Je…je réfléchissais.

- Et bien! Et plutôt que de réfléchir dans votre lit vous vous êtes dis que cela serait plus amusant de le faire dans les couloirs?

- Pas du tout, j'ai dû aller parler au professeur Jensen. C'est pour ça que je suis ici.

- Vous? Je pensais plutôt que ce cher Antubis préférait s'entretenir avec votre amie, Miss Harker, la nuit, dans son lit. »

Jade, choquée, ne pu rien répondre. Comment osait-il dire de telles absurdités?

« Vous n'avez aucunes preuves…

- C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas le dénoncer.

- Vous êtes dans l'erreur, Ambre ne s'intéresse pas au professeur Jensen.

- Mais oui, mais oui. »

Elle ne le supportait pas, il la mettait hors d'elle. Les poings serrés, la jeune femme s'empêchait de le tuer. Il était si calme, trop calme. Et ce sourire malsain était toujours présent.

« Vous êtes un fardeau pour cette école. J'aurais tellement n'avoir jamais rencontré une personne comme vous.

- Ca fait très plaisir…

- Je ne suis pas censé donner du plaisir. » (j'adore les paroles super crus de notre cher Rogue)

Jade eut un temps d'arrêt. Il se déchaînait ce soir ce cher Rogue! Celui-ci remarqua la surprise qu'il avait provoqué chez son élève et sourit.

« Vous ne me pensiez pas capable d'être aussi direct?

-J'aurais du m'en douter… Je vais aller dormir.

- Déjà? Je croyais que vous rêviez d'une petite balade nocturne? »

Jade commençait sérieusement à avoir peur. Il lui faisait des propositions vraiment étranges et elle devait se méfier. Cependant Rogue ne lui laissa pas le loisir de réfléchir davantage et lui saisit le bras. Il avait vraiment un regard sadique.

Je suis morte! Mon Dieu mais j'ai rien fais de mal!

Le maître des potions la traîna par le bras pendant un bout de temps. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte que la jeune femme ne connaissait pas.

Oh non…c'est sûrement ses appartements…je vais me faire violer j'en suis sûre! Et voilà Jade, idiote! Violer par Rogue, c'est pas pitoyable comme tragique destin?

Il ouvrit la porte et la força à entrer. Jade pensa que sa dernière heure était arrivé.

**Une petite review pour encourager une auteur overbooké? lol**


	9. Chapter 9: Quand Jade provoque, Rogue

**Hmm je sais que vous devez m'en vouloir d'avoir attendu tellement longtemps avant de mettre cette suite! Non pas que je l'ai beaucoup soigné..loin de là en fait je lai écris assez vite...mais je n'avais jamais le temps avec toutes mes revisions! Cet aprem j'ai mon bac de matières scientifique et maths info...ça promet...je sais ce que vous penez! "Elle a le bac et elle est sur internet! Mais quelle mauvaise élève!" lol Vouis avez pas tort. Cependant je trouve inutile de réviser à la dernière minute, ça stresse et ça montre qu'en fait on ne sait rien. De plus ça fait tout oublier. Donc je me détends**

**Voila voila je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, bonne chance pour ceux qui passent leur bac et bonne vacances pour les autres! lol**

**PS: merci à Saizo, Jersey, Etincelle de Vie et AloneInTheSocks pour leurs reviews!**

**Chapitre 9: Quand Jade provoque…Rogue explose.**

Jade entra dans la pièce sans pouvoir se débattre. Il faisait extrêmement sombre et ce n'était pas à son goût. Elle entendit les pas de Rogue qui passait à côté d'elle. Il alluma des bougies avec sa baguette et la jeune femme pu enfin respirer normalement. Au moins elle pouvait espérer qu'il n'avait pas des intentions perverse, du moins elle l'espérait. Après tout comment pouvait-elle prévoir ce que cet étrange homme pouvais faire? Elle avança quelque peu, mais garda de bonnes distances avec lui. Elle essayait de se montrer sûre d'elle, pour que Rogue voit à qui il a affaire. Il se retourna vers elle et la jeune femme lui lança un regard venimeux. Nullement surprit, il eut un rictus méprisant.

« Votre sympathie me touche profondément.

- Ravie de le savoir!

- Venez vous asseoir petite idiote.

- Vous me parlez sur un autre ton! Je n'irais pas m'asseoir. »

La visage de Rogue se contracta sous l'effet de la colère, il avança rapidement vers Jade et lui attrapa violemment le bras et la poussa vers le canapé.

« Que de délicatesse, les femmes doivent vous adorer.

- Taisez-vous. Je ne vous autorise pas à me défier, vous êtes chez moi.

- Hum, je n'avais aucune envie de venir je vous rappelle. »

Rogue soupira et ne dit rien. Jade fut surprise mais ne dit rien. Elle se demandait toujours pourquoi elle était ici. Et elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, peut-être pas fondé. Elle croisa les bras et se renfrogna.

« Vous ne me demandez pas pourquoi vous êtes là?

- Hmm…J'ai ma petite idée mais si je l'évoquais ça ne vous plairait peut-être pas.

- Qu'insinuez-vous? Je ne suis pas de ce genre là! »

Jade ricana devant le visage stupéfait de son professeur. Mais lui n'apprécia guère.

« Cela vous amuse t-il? Faites attention!

- Sinon quoi? » Répondit Jade avec un sourire amusé.

Il sembla perdre tous ses moyens et partit se calmer dans une autre pièce. La jeune femme avait du mal à garder son sérieux. C'était trop simple. Elle se leva et tenta une approche vers la porte de sortie.

« Je vous interdis de partir! »

Elle haussa les épaules et retourna à sa place. C'était à prévoir, cet homme devait recevoir les ultrasons. Quelques minutes plus tard, il réapparut enfin, calmé (enfin presque). Il s'assit à côté d'elle, mais Jade se décala de quelques centimètres pour éviter tout contact.

Non mais sérieux il à quoi ce soir? Il est en manque ou quoi?

Elle commençait sérieusement à perdre patience, mais alors à un point qu'elle allait finir par craquer.

« Bon et maintenant? »

Arf ça y est, elle s'était énervé…

Reprends-toi ma fille il va te trucider

« Quoi maintenant? Vous n'êtes pas contente d'être en ma compagnie?

- Que suis-je censée répondre? La vérité risque d'être blessante.

- Alors ne dites rien petite insolente!

- C'est vous qui me posez des questions!

- Taisez-vous! »

Jade se retourna vers le mur, résolu à le rendre fou. Rogue recommençait à bouillir de rage.

« Vous avez fini votre petit manège?

-…

- Alors? Pourquoi vous ne dites rien?

- Je me tais! »

Il la prit par les épaules et la força à se retourner.

« Vous n'êtes qu'une idiote! Et après vous osez prétendre être une adulte, faites-moi rire! Les filles comme vous sont pitoyables.

- Les filles comme moi? Allez jusqu'au bout, déballez votre sac!

- Les petites gamines de votre age, elles me font pitié avec leurs airs soi-disant mature mais leur fond complètement ramolli par la bêtise.

- Alors c'est comme ça que vous me voyez? Une gamine?

- Parfaitement!

- Bien! »

Excédée, elle se leva et marcha d'un pas décidé vers la sortie. Rogue lui prit la main pour l'empêcher d'ouvrir et la jeune femme se retourna avec une telle force qu'ils tombèrent par terre, Jade sur Rogue. Lorsque le professeur reprit ses esprits et qu'il remarqua la position (oh oh oh!) de Jade, il blêmit. La jeune femme eut un petit rictus. Quel renversement de situation!

« Auriez-vous l'obligeance de mettre fin à ce moment embarrassant et de vous lever?

- Hmm.. Je sais pas… Cela ne vous plait pas? N'est-ce pas ce que vous vouliez?

- Arrêtez de croire que tout le monde vous désire car c'est faux. Vous n'êtes qu'une idiote.

- Vous me vexez, mais pour l'instant c'est moi qui ai le dessus!

- Vous criez? »

Rogue attrapa les jambes de la jeune femme et la fit basculer sur le côté. Puis il se releva et se mit sur elle, lui bloquant les bras et les jambes.

« Alors petite insolente, que dites-vous de cela?

- Lachez-moi espèce d'obsédé! Je ne pensais pas que ce genre de chose vous plaisait!

- Taisez-vous! Je vous rassure je n'ai pas l'intention de vous toucher stupide gamine! »

Cependant il ne se leva pas. Jade sentit ses joues s'enflammer, il l'embarrassait de plus en plus. Finalement il se leva.

« Je suis désolé. »

Il alla s'asseoir sur son canapé pendant que Jade se relevait péniblement. Elle ne comprenait pas cet homme. Il avait un comportement si paradoxal, tellement aléatoire. Elle alla s'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Pourquoi m'avez-vous amené ici?

- En tout cas ce n'est pas ce que vous imaginez.

- Oh mais je n'imagine rien, ironisa t-elle. Alors pourquoi?

- Je ne sais pas. Sûrement pour vous faire la morale. »

Elle ne releva pas l'ironie de la chose. Un grand silence s'installa. Jade bouillait d'impatience.

« Bon et alors?

- Ne savez-vous pas vous taire Miss?

- Eh non! Puis-je m'en aller si vous ne voulez rien de moi?

- Et bien allez-vous en alors! Je n'aurais jamais dû vous amenez ici, vous n'êtes qu'une écervelée.

- Les compliments pleuvent aujourd'hui. »

Puis elle se leva sans lui accorder un seul regard et quitta la pièce en claquant la porte.

« Jade, si vous saviez ce que vous risquiez… »

Elle courut jusqu'à la salle commune et se dépêcha de se coucher. Des larmes de colère lui brouillaient la vue.

Quel idiot…je le hais, je le hais je le hais!

La jeune femme soupira bruyamment. Ambre remua dans son lit.

« Jade…murmura t-elle, c'est toi?

- Oui, rendors-toi.

- Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps?

- Assez longtemps. Allez dors! »

Jade s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard, encore désorientée par cette étrange soirée et ses révélations.


	10. Chapter 10: Ambre et ses mésaventures

**_Bonjour bonjour! Me revoila avec un chapitre tout chaud!  
Merci à Jersey et Saizo qui me review à chaque chapitre et à Clémence, une nouvelle lectrice dont la review m'a fait plaisir!  
Cependant je voudrais pousser mon petit coup de gueule. Après avoir regarder mes stats je me rends compte que j'ai 450 visites sur cette fic et seulement 25 reviews! Je commenceà en avoir marre des lecteurs fantomes! Un peu de considération pour la personne qui écrit! Ce sont les review qui motivent et je vous le dis franchement, en ce moment j'ai même plus envie de continuer mes fics! Même si c'est pour me reprocher quelque chose et me faire une remarque, écrivez-le quand même! Je veux connaitre votre point de vue dans le but de m'améliorer car je sais pertinemment que ce que j'écris n'est pas un grand chef d'oeuvre! Je sais bien que ce n'est pas en l'écrivant que ça changera quoi que se soit, mais essayez de vous mettre à ma place! Je suis venue sur ce site parce que j'ai vu que toutes les fics avaient énormément de reviews, grande désillusion!  
En tout cas j'espère que le chapitre suivant vous plaira, celui-ci est plus sur Ambre (désolé Saizo la raleuse est de retourlol)_**

**_Bonne lecture!_**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 10: Ambre et ses mésaventures**.

Les deux jeunes femmes se réveillèrent en même temps. Ambre se leva, se prépara sans adresser la parole à Jade qui soupira bruyamment.

«…Tu avais raison…pour Rogue.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'as fait?  
- Eh! Tout de suite, non? Enfin, il m'a vu traîner dans les couloirs hier soir et… il m'a obligé à venir dans ses appartements..»

Ambre, qui était en train de mettre ses chaussures, tomba par terre la tête la première. Quand elle se releva, elle dévisagea Jade avec horreur.

«Oh mon Dieu Jade me dis pas que tu l'as fais avec cette chauve-souris?  
- Aaaaaah! Mais qu'est-ce que tu imagines petite vicieuse! Non mais oh! Disons que j'ai tout fais pour l'énerver. Mais il était étrange avec moi…  
- Ouai dis plutôt que ça le démangeait dans le pantalon…  
- Oh putain mais ferme la! Bon j'avoue il y a eu un moment de contact. J'ai voulu partir mais il m'a retenu et…on est tombé l'un sur l'autre.  
- Ah ah ahhhhh!  
- Ambre arrête de te marrer!»

Un coup de coussin dans la gueule plus tard, Ambre s'assit sur son lit et réfléchit.

«Mais il ne t'as rien dit de spécial?  
- Non.. C'est juste qu'il était bizarre…atrocement prévenant.  
- Et atrocement excité…  
- Je vois pas pourquoi je parle avec toi, ce que tu peut-être énervante!»

Jade se leva, furieuse et se dirigea vers la porte.

«Arrête Jade! Tu sais bien que je ne veux pas te mettre en colère…Et puis, avec ce que Dumbledore a dit… enfin bon il faut pas se disputer.  
- Ce qu'il a dit est complètement insensé et puis d'ailleurs ça ne sert à rien, c'est comme ça et puis c'est tout. Je vois pas ce que ça va changer.»

Elle s'en alla. Ambre, toujours surprise par ces propos, ne disait rien.

Ainsi, elle s'en fou de moi…Parfait…

Elle finit de s'habiller, animée par une intense colère et un sentiment d'indignation profond. Puis elle alla prendre son petit déjeuné sans accorder un seul regard à Jade.

«Bon ça suffit Ambre! Tu m'en veux pour quoi exactement?  
- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler!  
- Parle je te l'ordonne!  
- Ferme-la!  
- Si tu continue tu vas t'en prendre une! Allez dis-moi tout!»

Ambre sentit ses joues se colorer sous l'effet de la colère. Elle finit par exploser.

«Tu te fous complètement de moi et de ce que Dumbledore a dit. Et tu sais très bien que s'il il nous la dit c'est pour une bonne raison il ne faut pas le prendre à la légère! Mais depuis quelque temps tu ne pense plus qu'à Rogue et tu ne remarque plus rien!»

Jade resta bouche bée. Comment osait-elle…

«Tu me fais une crise de jalousie peut-être? Sache que ce cher Rogue ne m'intéresse pas du tout, il m'indiffère profondément. En revanche très chère tu as intérêt à faire attention à ton jolie petit corps parce que ton cher Anubis a très envie de se l'approprier.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes? C'est quoi ces foutaises?  
- J'ai eu des visions Ambre…il te…enfin bref je vais pas rentrer dans les détails! Mais il voulait t'emmener quelque part…je ne sais pas ce qu'il voulait mais il cherchait à t'éloigner de moi.»

Ambre blanchissait à vue d'œil.

«C'est…c'est…J'y crois pas tu m'as vu en train de!  
- Non je n'ai rien vu mais j'ai entendu et crois-moi c'est suffisant.  
- Jade tu divagues! Antubis ne s'intéresse pas à moi c'est un prof!  
- Penses ce que tu veux mais fais attention! Il est pas normal.»

Ambre retourna dans sa chambre après avoir vainement essayé d'avaler quelque chose. Elle pensait à lui…à Antubis…lui qui hantait tous ses rêves depuis le début de l'année. Lui, avec ses airs nonchalants et décontractés et sa façon de lui parler… Elle se mit à espérer…Jade avait peut-être raison! Après tout, leurs visions étaient réelles alors… Elle s'allongea, consciente qu'elle allait être en retard. Mais son esprit dérivait, s'en allait…Alors elle rêva.

_Une lumière éclatante à perte de vue…une chaleur…un sentiment étrange. Elle était au milieu de nulle part. Une voix…oui il y avait une voix étrange qui l'enivrait._

_«Ambre…………….»_

_Elle se dirigea vers cette voix, ce souffle mystérieux. Elle avait l'impression de glisser dans un néant de lumière. Elle sentit une présence rassurante à ses cotés. Elle distingua une silhouette féminine aux long cheveux châtains. Jade…  
Ambre avança et son amie en fit de même. Mais elle avait l'impression d'être aux côté d'un automate. Une main serra la sienne, une vague de chaleur la submergea et l'empêcha de douter davantage. Au fur et à mesure qu'elles avançaient, l'éclatante lumière se dissipait et les deux jeunes femmes distinguèrent leurs visages respectifs. Main dans la main, elles continuèrent leur avancée pour arriver au bord d'un gouffre sans fond. Jade enleva sa main et retourna en arrière avant qu'Ambre ait pu dire quoi que se soit. Et, sans qu'elle puisse réagir, une main la poussa et la fit basculer dans le précipice._

«AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!»

Ambre se réveilla brusquement, sous le choc d'un tel rêve. La sensation de chute était encore présente dans ses muscles endoloris. Elle eut un sursaut de surprise et regarda sa montre avec une angoisse grandissante. Elle avait dormit pendant presque 2h et à cette heure-ci, le cours de sortilèges était bientôt fini. Elle se mordit la lèvre et sentit le goût du sang sur sa langue. La jeune femme se releva et arrangea son uniforme tout froissé. L'angoisse formait un nœud dans son ventre qui la faisait souffrir. Elle ne savait pas si elle aurait une retenue mais ce qui l'a gênait le plus c'était le futur interrogatoire de Jade. Son visage s'assombrit alors que la sonnerie retentie. Elle devait aller voir le professeur et s'excuser de son absence. Elle trouverait bien une excuse, elle lui dirait qu'elle avait été malade. Après tout il le croirait peut-être. Mais pour l'instant elle voulait fuir la salle commune où les 7ème année allait bientôt venir pour leur heure d'étude. Elle s'en alla rapidement. Elle marchait vite, tête baissée, sans excuser quand elle bousculait quelqu'un.

«Et bien Ambre que t'arrive t-il?»

Elle venait de bousculer Antubis sans s'en apercevoir. Elle releva la tête et des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux sans qu'elle puisse l'empêcher. Le professeur s'inquiéta et la prit par l'épaule, l'emmenant dans son bureau. Il l'a fit asseoir et Ambre éclata en sanglots sans savoir pourquoi (encore une pleureuse à la CLAMP, on est pas gaté saizo :P). Antubis s'accroupit à côté d'elle et l'a prit dans ses bras. Sous la surprise, elle arrêta de pleurer et resta figée.

«Vous faites ça à toutes vos élèves qui pleurent?»

Il desserra son étreinte et se releva doucement, en ne cessant pas de la regarder.

«Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas que tu le prendrais mal.  
- Ce n'est pas ça, j'ai été…surprise…»

Un ange passa…puis deux…puis trois… (et tout le monde s'endormit…rooo putain que c'est nul mdr) Et finalement Antubis et Ambre se retrouvèrent bouche contre bouche sans savoir comment c'était arrivé. Il la fit asseoir sur son bureau et passa une main dans ses cheveux, l'autre dans son dos. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent, Ambre sentit son esprit dériver hors de ce monde. Mais quand Antubis commença à nouer ses jambes autour de ses hanches elle revint à elle et paniqua. Il allait beaucoup trop vite et quand il commença à caresser ses jambes elle se dégagea brusquement. Antubis vit briller dans ses yeux un sentiment de peur et de surprise. Il recula et détourna son regard.

«Pardonne-moi, j'ai été trop brusque…tu es encore si jeune.  
- Non ce n'est pas grave…  
- Ne m'en veux pas… j'ai du mal à contrôler mes émotions.»

Il semblait tourmenté. Ambre se leva et se rapprocha de lui. Elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille et le serra fort. Antubis fit de même et lui embrassa le front.

«Tu dois y aller, tu risque d'avoir des ennuis.  
- C'est mon heure d'étude…mais je ferais mieux de rattraper le cours de sortilèges…  
- Tu as séché?  
- J'ai dormi…»

Il sourit et lui effleura une dernière fois les lèvres avant de la laisser sortir. Ambre sortit du bureau, chancelante. Elle tituba quelques secondes et s'effondra quelques mètres plus loin. Ses mains tremblaient, elle avait la tête qui tournait. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Une voix, lointaine, arriva jusqu'à elle. Quelqu'un qui appelait son nom. Puis, le trou noir.

_Rogue était en face d'elle. Il s'approchait dangereusement, mais elle ne reculait pas. La jeune femme sentit une masse de cheveux inconnue sur sa tête. De longs cheveux châtains foncés, Jade… Elle n'entendait que des bribes de conversation._

_«…le vouloir vraiment?  
-…je pense…  
- Bien…demain…je pense.»_

_Elle ferma les yeux et sentit une sorte de décharge électrique la traverser. Puis elle s'effondra._

Ambre se réveilla en sursaut. Autour d'elle, quelques lits vides. On l'avait transporté à l'infirmerie. Elle se massa les tempes, et soupira. Au moins maintenant, elle avait une bonne raison d'éloigner Jade de Rogue! Cependant elle n'eut pas le temps de pousser très loin sa réflexion car la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. La jeune femme eut un rictus méprisant.

«J'aurais dû me douter de votre visite.»

* * *

**_Je sens l'appel de la petite case mauve...pas vous? lol_**


	11. Chapter 11: Entre visions et cavaliers

**Eh oui c'est mon come back à la fin des vacances! Je sais, j'ai pas beaucoup écris...seulement un chapitre pour mes 2 fics. Gomennnnnnnnn. Mais avec mon voyage en Grèce j'ai pas trouvé le temps et l'inspi nécessaire! J'ai décidé de faire beaucoup avancer l'histoire au prochain chapitre car ça stagne un peu. Donc je vais vraiment tout changer au prochain chap. Mais soyez vraiment patients! Avec la rentrée qui s'annonce il me sera difficile d'aller sur internet!**

**Je remercie Saizo et Jersey qui continuent de me reviewer. Mon dernier coup de gueule n'a apparemment pas fonctionné. Mes stats sont montés de manière hallucinante mais les reviews sont inexistantes. Merci beaucoup pour le peu de soutien... Si je n'ai pas plus de 5 reviews (voir un peu plus genre + de 10, poussons le bouchon un peu plus loin), je ne posterais pas avant les vacances de la Toussaint voir Noel, j'enverrais les chaps à Jersey et Saizo seulement. Eh oui c'est dur mais c'est la vie. Je suis ecoeurée par le manque de considération!**

**Mais bon en tout cas bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 11: Entre visions et cavaliers.**

Rogue s'approcha du lit d'Ambre, l'air furieux.

« Et oui Miss, il se trouve que c'est moi qui vous ai ramassé et croyez-moi vous n'êtes pas légère!

- Je ne vous ai rien demandé! »

Les bras croisés, il la dévisagea.

« Pourrais-je savoir ce que vous faisiez dans le bureau du professeur Jensen alors que vous étiez censé être en heure d'étude? Qui plus est, vous avez manqué votre cours de Sortilèges. Voilà qui mérite une retenue…

- Vous n'êtes pas le directeur de Gryffondor, ce n'est pas à vous de me donner une retenue!

- Il se trouve que le professeur MacGonagall s'est déjà chargée de tout. Tenez »

La jeune femme prit le morceau de parchemin qu'il lui tendait et découvrit avec horreur que MacGonagall voulait qu'elle passe sa soirée à nettoyer la salle des Trophées. Cependant, elle resta impassible pour ne pas donner une occasion à Rogue de savourer sa victoire.

« Parfait, j'y serais. »

Le visage du professeur se crispa.

« Vous ne m'avez toujours pas dis ce que vous faisiez avec Antubis tout à l'heure.

- On discutait.

- Ah vraiment? Pourtant vous sembliez effondrée quand je vous ai vu faire un malaise. »

Ambre rougit.

« Je n'étais pas effondrée. J'étais fatiguée et faible vu que je ne mange presque plus.

- Mais oui…c'est cela.

- Mais je pense que vous êtes mal placé pour me faire des reproches. Après tout, Jade a passé du temps avec vous hier alors qu'elle aurait dû dormir. Et vous ne l'avez même pas punit… »

Il blêmit, Ambre jubilait. Brusquement, il partit en claquant la porte. L'infirmière arriva quelques secondes plus tard et l'examina avant de la laisser partir. Mais à peine Ambre passa la porte de l'infirmerie que Jade se précipita sur elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? C'est Antubis? Hein c'est lui non? Je vais lui faire sa fête!

- Mais non Jade tu n'y es pas du tout, enfin pas tout à fait…

- Ah ah! Tu vois même toi tu reconnais que c'est en partie sa faute! Il mérite une bonne correction ce c. »

Ambre lui raconte en détails ce qui s'était passé pendant qu'elles regagnaient la tour des Gryffondor. Quand Jade apprit ce qui s'était passé avec Antubis, elle tituba et s'effondra contre le mur le plus proche.

« Et après, Mademoiselle me fait des reproches pour Rogue? Petite dévergondée!

- Et d'après toi, de qui est-ce que je tiens ça? »

Jade éclata de rire et l'accompagna jusqu'au dortoir. Ambre lui montra le parchemin avec l'heure de sa retenue. Son amie explosa.

« Comment ça elle te mets une retenue? Je vais aller trouver cette vieille harpie et lui dire que ce n'est pas te faute!

- Sa va pas Jade! Elle va te mettre en retenue toi aussi!

- Et bien vas lui expliquer toi! C'est injuste! Tu n'as jamais loupé de cours avant…

- Tu sais, MacGonagall ne ressemble pas à Dumbledore, elle n'applique pas comme lui le précepte du droit à l'erreur et de la seconde chance…

- Peut-être mais elle est juste et elle doit t'écouter!

- Mais.. Ce n'est qu'une retenue! Pas de quoi en faire un plat!

- Oui mais c'est le principe… »

Ambre n'alla pas trouver MacGonagall et se rendit à sa retenue la tête haute. Cependant elle était toujours extrêmement troublée par ce qui s'était passé avec son professeur et se sentait honteuse. Elle n'oubliait pas ce que Jade lui avait dit mais il lui était inconcevable qu'Antubis soit mauvais. Une petite voix dans son cœur lui disait que c'était plus compliqué que ça…

Un mois passa et le mois de novembre n'arrangea pas les choses. Rogue passait ses journées à se venger sur Jade, mais celle-ci ne lui en tenait pas rigueur et semblait beaucoup s'en amuser. Le temps glacial semblait déprimer beaucoup de monde et surtout Ambre qui n'avait pas vu son professeur autrement qu'en cours le mois entier. Elle avait décidé de l'éviter et Jade avait hurlé sa joie quand elle l'avait su. Mais Ambre sentait son cœur se déchirer chaque fois qu'elle croisait son regard. Une annonce inattendue allait cependant remettre en question sa décision.

Le mois de Novembre était fortement avancé et Ambre perdait peu à peu sa joie de vivre. Jade s'en inquiétait beaucoup et essayait de la faire rire. Elle avait même essayé de la pousser dans les bras de Harry Potter. Mais son amie avait refusé catégoriquement même si le Survivant avait beaucoup de charme. Ambre se renfermait dans son silence et sa peine, tentant de ne plus penser au professeur Jensen.

Jade, quant à elle, n'abandonnait pas Rogue mais gardait ses distances pour le moment. Ambre lui avait raconté sa vision et elle était sur ses gardes. Cependant, elle ne se privait pas de le taquiner quand l'occasion se présentait.

« Miss Hellsing vous êtes d'une niaiserie incomparable! Cessez de jouer avec votre scarabée!

- Pourquoi vous préféreriez que je joue avec vous?

-… »

Cependant Jade remarquait qu'il ne s'énervait plus comme avant, il avait compris que ça ne servait à rien de l'encourager…et pourtant elle continuerait jusqu'à ce qu'il craque.

Un soir, alors que les deux jeunes femmes retournaient à leur salle commune, elles virent arriver Harry, Ron et Hermione qui semblaient étrangement contents.

« Vous avez-vu le panneau d'affichage?

- Euh, non…répondit Jade.

- Et bien allez-y! » S'écria Hermione.

Ambre croisa le regard intrigué de son amie et haussa les épaules. Elles se dirigèrent vers le panneau d'affichage et se mirent à lire. Ambre commença à pâlir de plus en plus et Jade jubilait. Une soirée dansante était organisée pour Noël.

« Non…non pas ça…tout mais pas ça… »

Jade se retourna vers elle et remarqua qu'elle était au bord du malaise. Elle se mordit la lèvre et la prit dans ses bras.

« Un conseil très chère: trouvez-vous un cavalier avant que votre Don Juan vienne vous draguer encore et toujours.

- Oui…je…je vas faire ça. Et toi tu vas…? »

Jade eut un sourire machiavélique.

« Pour moi c'est une aubaine. On va bien rire ma petite Ambre! »

Harry, Ron et Hermione avancèrent vers elle, toujours aussi contents.

« C'est vraiment une super nouvelle. Il n'y avait pas eu de soirée de ce genre depuis la 4eme année, et encore c'était pour le Tournoi des 3 sorciers! Expliqua Hermione.

- Un conseil: trouvez-vous rapidement un cavalier parce que très vite il ne restera que les moches.

- Et c'est toi qui dit ça Ron? Alors qu'en 4ème année tu n'as même pas été foutu de te trouver une cavalière tout seul? Non mais vraiment! »

Ron se mit à rougir violemment et partit en marmonnant qu'il avait des devoirs à finir. Harry le suivit et Hermione invita les deux amies à s'asseoir devant la cheminée.

« Pourquoi cette soirée vous tracasse t-elle?

- Hein? Comment ça? Demanda Ambre en rougissant.

- Vous êtes vraiment pas discrète! Si c'est parce que vous ne savez pas quel garçon inviter c'est pas un problème! Je suis sûre qu'Harry sera enchantée d'y aller avec l'une d'entre vous.

- Mouai… et toi tu y vas avec qui? Questionna Jade avec un petit sourire.

- Et bien… je crois que je vais y aller avec Ron… »

Hermione se mit à rougir et se concentra sur le feu de la cheminée sans rien dire.

« Bon, on verra bien demain. Peut-être qu'en fait on va y aller avec des supers canons qui sait!

- Jade, arrête de rêver s'il te plais… »

Le lendemain matin, Ambre rejoignit Jade devant la serre de botanique, maquillée et bien coiffée.

« Toi, tu pars à la chasse à l'homme! »

Jade reçut un livre dans la tête.

« Je veux juste un cavalier et vite! En plus cet après-midi on a défense contre les forces du mal, donc il faut faire vite… »

Jade soupira mais ne dit rien. Quelque secondes plus tard, quand elle se tourna vers Ambre, elle remarqua que celle-ci semblait quelque peu gênée.

« Vas-y déballe ton sac…

- Est-ce que…tu peux essayer de provoquer une vision. Pour savoir avec qui je vais aller à la soirée…

- Non mais ça va pas? Tu me prends pour Trelawney ou quoi?

- S'il te plais! Je veux pas avoir de mauvaise surprise…

- Pfffff »

Jade se laissa glisser par terre et respira profondément. Elle n'avait jamais fait ça avant et ne savait pas si ça allait marcher… Après quelques minutes de relaxation, elle eut un flash rapide mais saisissant.

_« Je suis désolée, j'ai déjà un cavalier…_

_- Qui est-ce?_

_- C'est ….._

_- Je comprends…désolée je n'aurais pas du te demander…_

_-… au revoir professeur… »_

« Bonne nouvelle ma vieille! Je t'ai vu parlant avec Antubis et tu lui disais que tu avais déjà quelqu'un! Rassurée?

- Merci Jade…Tu veux que je fasse pareil pour toi?

- Essaie toujours… »

Ambre s'installa par terre à son tour et ferma les yeux. Elle se concentra profondément.

_« Je suis désolée Seamus…j'y vais déjà avec quelqu'un _

_-……et tu….._

_- Je…désolée je ne peux rien dire… »_

_Surtout parce que je lui ai pas demandé…_

« Seamus va te demandé mais tu lui diras que tu as déjà quelque'un, mais en fait tu lui aura rien demandé encore…

- En clair quelle vision inutile!

- Désolée… »

Les premières heures de cours passèrent mais Ambre n'avait toujours rien demandé et personne n'était venu la voir pour le moment. A midi elle s'installa avec Ambre à côté d'Harry, Ron et Hermione et mangea en silence.

« Et ben…ça n'a pas l'air d'aller…Remarqua Harry.

- C'est juste que…personne ne m'as proposé…

- Ne t'en fais pas tu as encore le temps!

- Oui mais…c'est compliqué.

- En fait elle doit trouver quelqu'un avant qu'une personne avec qui elle n'a pas envie d'être lui propose .» Expliqua Hermione.

Ambre lui sourit et acquiesça.

« Dans ce cas, allons-y ensemble! Proposa Harry.

- Tu veux…que…et bien…je…

- Mon Dieu Ambre ton cerveau s'est crashé…Dit Jade en ricanant.

- Je…je veux bien…. »

Le visage de la jeune femme était écarlate. Elle sourit timidement à Harry pour le remercier. Jade se mit à fredonner la marche nuptiale mais s'arrêta net quand elle reçu le coup de pied de son amie dans le tibia.

Le temps passa à une vitesse ahurissante pour Ambre et le cours de DCFM arriva trop rapidement à son goût.

Jade la voyait se décomposer alors qu'elles entraient dans la salle de classe.

Le cours commença, Ambre essayait de ne pas croiser le regard du professeur.

« Ambre tout va bien? »

Elle se redressa d'un coup, faisant tomber son livre sous l'effet de la surprise.

« Oui oui…tout va pour le mieux Professeur! »

Jade soupira et lui fit passer un mot.

« T'es vraiment bonne à rien! Franchement tu étais tellement pas naturelle que ton mensonge était trop voyant. »

Ambre haussa les épaules. Le cours reprit et bientôt la cloche sonna. Mais avant qu'Ambre ne franchisse la porte quelqu'un l'appela.

« Ambre s'il te plais! Il faudrait que tu reste je dois te dire quelque chose. »

(Comme quoi l'effet manga ne me quitte pas: j'imagine Ambre pleurant à chaudes larmes avant de se retourner vers lui)

Jaaaaaade aide moiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii

Malheureusement Jade ne pouvait pas lire dans ses pensées et elle s'en alla après lui avoir fait un sourire d'encouragement.

« Heuuu oui? »

Dis-toi que c'est juste ton prof, tu t'en fous de ce type d'abord! Oué c'est un gros pervers n'empêche! Franchement ma fille haut les cœurs!

« Tout d'abord je voulais m'excuser pour ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois. Il est clair que ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais et je t'ai blessé.

- Et…comment vous le savez? tu te ramolliiiiiis

- Tu m'as évité tout ce temps! Je ne suis pas idiot!

- Je vais devoir y aller, Jade m'attend pour faire les devoirs.

- Oui d'accord. Je… je voulais te demander… je sais que je ne devrais pas…tu voudrais aller a la soirée avec moi?

-Je suis désolée, j'ai déjà un cavalier…yeeeeesssss

- Qui est-ce?

- C'est Harry Potter

- Je comprends…désolée je n'aurais pas du te demander…

- Ce n'est rien, au revoir professeur… »

Ambre s'en alla et murmura un « yes » victorieux dans le couloir. Jade l'attendait devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

« C'était comme ta vision! Oh la la comme je suis fière de l'avoir remballé!

- Tu changeras jamais… »

En entrant dans la salle commune, Seamus arriva vers elles, l'air un peu gêné.

« Jade…je peux te parler s'il te plais? »

Ambre vit le sourire de son amie fondre rapidement. Décidément la soirée n'était pas bonne pour tout le monde!

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jade arriva.

« Aucune question!

- très bien…n'empêche je sais déjà tout!

- C'est pour ça idiote! »

Elles s'installèrent dans un grand fauteuil sans rien dire. Ce fut Jade qui brisa le silence pesant qui s'était installé.

« Tu sais... je vais lui demander… alors inutile de me faire la morale!

- Je n'ai rien dis tu sais..

- Mais tu pensais trop fort. »

Ambre haussa les épaules. Son esprit était concentré sur ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt avec Antubis. Avait-elle fait le bon choix? Sûrement…mais elle se sentait coupable. Mais malgré tout, il restait un mystère insaisissable. Il y avait quelque chose de mystérieux en lui. C'était… compliqué. C'était le seul mot qui lui correspondait vraiment.

« Tu te fais culpabiliser pour rien! S'écria Jade avec exaspération.

- Je vais finir par croire que tu lis dans mes pensées..

- Mais non! Ce qu'il y a c'est que tu es trop transparente! Pas difficile de deviner _qui_ occupe tes pensées.

- Je me demandais si…

- Si tu avais fais le bon choix? »

Ambre hocha la tête.

« Et bien je trouve que tu as eu raison alors arrête d'y penser! Concentre-toi plutôt sur moi et Rogue.

- Quelle belle manière de me demander de provoquer une vision!

- Allez ma petite Ambre!

- Je ne sais pas provoquer une vision…

- Tu l'as fais ce matin!

- Mais…j'étais angoissée ce matin, je ne sais même pas pourquoi ça a marché. Et en plus, mes visions sont incomplète comparée aux tiennes. Je n'entends que des bribes de conversations! Murmura Ambre d'un ton abattu.

- Moi aussi la plupart du temps ça me fait ça! Mais on apprendra et on deviendra les meilleures…mieux que Trelawney!

- C'est déjà fait… »

Elles allèrent dîner puis allèrent se coucher sans reparler de ce qui faisait mal. Mais Ambre savait que Jade jouait avec le feu.

**C'est drole comme la case mauve parait attirante!**

**Tapez 1 pour la suite**

**Tapez 2 si vous ne la voulez pas**

**Tapez 3 si vous en avez marre de moi (lol)**

**Pour tout autre commentaires je reste à l'écoute**


	12. Chapter 12: Mary

**Bonjour bonjour! Me voici de retour après des longs mois d'absence! Vu que de toute façon quoi que je dise je n'aurais pas de review, autant faire plaisir a mon homologue patronymique ;D. Ce chapitre est un grand n'importe quoi, c'est abusé d'ailleurs! Bref sa part en vrille total, surtout car je l'écris en cours de philo alors sa peut pas etre un chef d'oeuvre! Le prochain chapitre sera vraiment marrant j'ai déja des idées et sa me fait rire toute seule rien que d'y penser! Oui je sais mon cerveau est un peu stupide... Voila en tout cas bonne lecture et au prochain chapitre! (pas avant Noel a mon avis!!)**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 12: Mary**

Ambre goutait peu à peu et malgré elle à la célébrité mais aussi au mépris. Tout Poudlard était au courant qu'Harry l'avait invité. Il lui avait des excuses alors qu'il avait surprit des filles de Serdaigle l'insulter.

«Ne t'en fais pas Harry! Je survis!  
- Tu pensais échapper à celui qui s'intéresse à toi, mais en échange…  
- Je te dis que c'est pas grave!»

Cependant, Ambre était de plus en plus attirée par Antubis. Chaque fois qu'elle le voyait elle mourrait d'envie de lui arracher ses vêtements. (lol c'est autobiographique sa XD) Elle ne voulait pas s'imaginer ce qui pourrait arriver si elle laissait ses pulsions sortir. Bref, elle préférait subir les moqueries et insultes des autres filles. (masochisme quand tu nous tiens mdrrr) Jade l'exaspérait. Elle paraissait ravie de voir son amie avec Harry, elle n'avait toujours pas abandonné l'idée de les mettre ensemble.  
Jade, elle, n'arrivait pas à parler à Rogue. Peut-être celui-ci se doutait-il de quelque chose car à chaque fin de cours il lui lançaient des regards venimeux qui la faisaient fuir rapidement. Il lui restait un peu moins d'un mois et elle ne savait pas quoi faire. La jeune femme ne se faisait pas d'illusions, il était impossible et impensable qu'il accepte mais elle voulait le choquer, voir sa tête à ce moment-là. L'occasion se présenta le vendredi de la dernière semaine de Novembre. Et Jade sauta sur l'occasion.  
Les élèves étaient tous partis, elle avait demandé à Ambre de partir la première. Rogue était à son bureau et l'ignorait comme à son habitude.

«Je vous fais peur pas vrai?  
- Que racontez-vous petite sotte? Je n'ai pas peur des idiotes.  
- Alors pourquoi vous m'ignorez?  
- Pour ne pas entendre de bêtises de ce genre.  
- Non. Vous redoutez mes paroles, mes gestes. Je vous impressionne par mon audace et mon franc-parler. Vous avez peur de ce que je peux vous dire…ou vous faire…continua Jade avec provocation.  
- Taisez-vous!!! Vous racontez n'importe quoi espèce d'idiote! Vous avez un ego démesuré. Vous ne m'impressionnez pas.  
- Vous voulez venir au bal avec moi?  
- QUOI??? Vous a t-on jeté un sortilège de confusion? Hurla Rogue en blêmissant.  
- Vous voyez, j'avais raison.  
- Allez-vous en!! Je ne veux plus entendre quoi que se soit!  
- Dois-je en conclure que vous ne voulez pas y aller avec moi?  
- SORTEZ!!!»

Jade s'en alla avec un sourire aux lèvres. Elle l'avait vu. Elle avait vu ce regard où se mêlaient la peur et la surprise. Elle commençait à le comprendre et bientôt elle vaincrait. Elle voulait pousser le jeu jusqu'au bout.  
Rogue était encore sous le choc. Il ne pouvait dire qu'il ne s'y attendait pas. Cependant jamais il n'aurait cru qu'elle aurait osé. Cette fille l'intriguait profondément, elle semblait plus intéressante qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Plus intéressante que sa stupide amie (auto-cassage lol.  
Jade retournait à la Salle Commune, un grand sourire aux lèvres. En chemin, elle entendit la voix d'Antubis. Elle se cacha le plus près possible et le vit en grande discussion avec Mary, sa sœur.

« Et tu es sûr de ça? On n'a plus le temps de douter!  
- Ne t'inquiète pas Mary, elle est ici mais je ne sais pas où. Je connais quelqu'un qui pourra nous aider.  
- Cette fille? Répondit Mary avec dédain. Il vaut mieux utiliser les deux! Et il vaut mieux pour toi que tu arrêtes ton batifolage. Le réveil n'en sera que plus douloureux!  
- Ce n'est pas à toi de décider ma chère.  
- Antubis tu es trop insouciant. Pourquoi tu lui dis pas qui tu es? Si tu l'aime arrête de lui mentir. De toute façon dès qu'elle le saura, elle aura tellement peur de toi que tu me reviendras.  
- Tu es folle! Laisse-moi!»

Il s'en alla d'un pas rapide.

« Antubis que t'arrive t-il? On est indissociable tu ne peux pas me quitter!»

Il était à présent partit et Mary serrait les poings avec colère.

«Il va donc falloir que j'agisse. Tu n'as pas le droit de tout briser mon ange de la mort…»

Jade voulut reculer précipitamment et se cogna contre un objet. Mary se retourna mais Jade était déjà partie en courant, sous le choc. Mary, l'innocente Mary était en fait un démon. Il y avait quelque chose qui se tramait, quelque chose d'anormal. Jade courait de plus en plus vite, la peur la saisissant avec violence. Une fois arrivée dans la Salle Commune, elle se laissa glisser sur le sol, les jambes tremblantes. Elle devait avertir Ambre, maintenant ça devenait urgent. Elles devaient s'éloigner d'eux…de leur plan machiavélique. Elle redoutait quelque chose d'affreux…un sentiment étrange lui étreignait le cœur. Elle devait savoir…  
La jeune femme se concentra et ferma les yeux. Il fallait à tout prix qu'elle sache…  
Et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle connaissait son pouvoir, Jade eut une vision des plus nettes.

Elle se tenait devant Antubis, il avait l'air soucieux. Elle savait qu'elle était Ambre. La discussion semblait animée mais elle n'arrivait pas à entendre. Mais elle sentait les mains d'Antubis sur sa taille. Elle voulait le repousser, lui faire du mal, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire.

«S'il te plais essaies de comprendre…Je savais que je ne devais rien te dire…Ambre…»

Elle sentit le corps de Ambre se dégager et commencer à partir à reculons, elle sentait la peur croître en elle.

«Monstre…TU ES UN MONSTRE!!! Maintenant je vois bien que tu n'as rien d'humain! Tu m'apparais sous ta nature véritable et sans que je sois aveuglée par mes sentiments!  
- Ambre je t'en prie ne me rejettes pas! C'est ce que Mary attendait…  
- Je me fous de ce que veut Mary! Vous êtes pareils, deux être ignobles! Disparais! Je ne veux plus te revoir Antubis!  
- Ambre laisse-moi t'expliquer!!»

Le corps d'Ambre courait à présent, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Jade se réveilla en sursaut, tremblant encore plus. Un…monstre…Ambre avait prononcé ce mot…Antubis était-il vraiment monstrueux? Que cachait-il? Jade voulait savoir l'entière vérité…  
Elle devait trouver Ambre, tout lui raconter. Et elle devait prévenir Dumbledore. La jeune femme se releva lentement et marcha jusqu'au dortoir. Ambre était seule et rangeait ses affaires. En voyant le visage de son amie, elle prit peur. Jade s'installa sur son lit.

«Ambre je dois te parler.  
- Que t'es t-il arrivé? Tu es si pale!  
- J'ai surpris une conversation entre Antubis et Mary. Elle est pas si gentille que ça… elle est machiavélique. Ils cherchent quelque chose dans cette école et veulent nous utiliser! Nous sommes en danger!  
- Mais… qu'est-ce que tu racontes?  
- Mary a dit qu'Antubis cache quelque chose…il n'est pas humain! J'ai eu une vision où il te révélait tout, je n'ai pas entendu ce qu'il te disait mais tu le traitais de monstre! Éloignons-nous d'eux avant qu'il ne soit trop tard! Allons voir Dumbledore!»

Ambre réfléchit pendant quelques secondes.

«D'accord allons-y.»

Elles partirent en courant. A leur grande surprise, la porte du bureau du directeur était déjà ouverte. Elles entrèrent, essoufflées.

«Et bien mesdemoiselles, dites-moi tout.»

Ambre s'assit mais ne parla pas. Ce fut Jade qui prit la parole, la voix tremblante.

«Antubis…  
- Le professeur Jensen.  
- Ouai si vous voulez. Il est… autre chose. Avec sa soi-disant sœur ils prévoient quelque chose.  
- Je sais. Je sais tout ce qu'il se passe ici!  
- Et vous ne faites rien!  
- Jade, j'ai mes raisons de croire qu'Antubis ne représente aucune menace. Du moins à présent.  
- Ah bon? Comment êtes-vous sur de sa?  
- Car il aime ton amie, Ambre. J'ai appris qu'il l'a même invité au bal et qu'elle a refusé.»

Ambre rougit violemment.

«Oui mais c'est parce que j'y vais déjà avec quelqu'un.»

Dumbledore souriait, les yeux pétillants et Ambre se sentit tout à coup un peu ridicule. Inutile de trouver des excuses.

«De toute façon c'est un professeur, je ne ressens rien pour lui!»

Voyant comment tous les deux la dévisageaient, elle décida de se taire (lol Saizo de quoi te faire plaisir XD) Jade leva les yeux au ciel tout en pensant que son amie était irrécupérable.

«Et Mary? Demanda t-elle soudain. Elle c'est une menace sérieuse! Je l'ai entendu parler avec Antubis et elle était effrayante!  
- Oui je sais. Le professeur Rogue la surveille. Je crois savoir de source sûre qu'elle compte se servir de vous.  
- Mais comment…  
- C'est pourquoi le professeur Rogue va aussi vous surveiller, de loin.  
- Pardon??????»

Jade avait blêmit. Elle ne voulait pas que cet homme surveille ses faits et gestes. Elle ne voulait pas être la proie… elle voulait être le prédateur.

«Severus Rogue vous surveillera pour assurer votre sécurité.»

Elle réfléchit. Peut-être pourrait-elle retourner la situation à son avantage.

« Très bien, du moment qu'on ne le remarqua pas. J'ai pas envie de me sentir traquée!»

Dumbledore sourit mais ne dit rien. Ambre se leva.

«On va y aller. Merci de nous avoir écouté.»

Il hocha la tête. La jeune femme prit Jade par le bras et l'attira vers la sortie.

«Au revoir professeur.»

Elles retournèrent dans leur dortoir encore plus perplexe qu'avant. Ambre était très troublée depuis que Dumbledore avait dit que Antubis l'aimait. Elle souriait comme une idiote, oubliant ses bonnes résolutions. Elle était repartie sur délireland. Jade était assise sur son lit, les bras croisés. Il fallait trouver une solution. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans toute cette histoire. Mary disait vouloir retrouver quelque chose… mais que pouvait-elle chercher à Poudlard? Ce n'était qu'une école après tout. Elle voulu en discuter avec Ambre mais renonça en voyant son état de béatitude intense. Décidément cette fille était incorrigible… même en sachant que son «amoureux» était monstrueux elle continuait à l'aimer et à baver sur lui. Peut-être ne voulait-elle pas tout briser et garder son équilibre. Après tout Ambre était quelqu'un de fragile… surtout quand Jade l'avait rencontré. Mais Ambre voulait oublier. Et Jade savait qu'ici elle avait retrouver son équilibre. Le briser serait dévastateur. Pour l'instant il fallait lui laisser le temps. Elle allèrent diner sans joie. Cependant Ambre voulait voir Antubis, et savoir la vérité au prix de sa joie de vivre. Elles s'installèrent face à face et sans rien dire. Antubis était à la table des professeurs et discutait avec Rogue. Il semblait surprit. Jade pria pour que Rogue n'ait rien raconté de sa demande. Ambre semblait pensive et Jade savait pourquoi. La jeune femme tourna la tête vers la table des professeur et regarda discrètement Antubis. Il était en train de partir. Ambre se leva brusquement et partit à son tour. Jade soupira mais la laissa faire.  
Ambre marchait vers la salle commune. Soudain quelqu'un l'arrêta et la plaqua contre le mur.

«Antubis? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?  
- Ce que tu veux que je fasse.»

Il l'embrassa brusquement et Ambre voyait qu'il attendait ça depuis longtemps. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et le serra fort contre elle. Elle poussa un gémissement quand leurs langues se touchèrent et Antubis la serrait de plus en plus contre lui. Elle pouvait sentir contre son ventre la preuve de son désir. Ambre sentit ses mains sur sa peau au fur et à mesure qu'Antubis remontait son chemisier. Elle savait qu'il attendait ce moment depuis très longtemps. Et elle aussi sentait cette pulsion.  
Cependant, alors qu'Antubis posait les mains sur ses jambes, elle se rappela les paroles de Jade et bientôt elle les entendit résonner dans sa tête de façon insupportable.

«monstre…Monstre…MONSTRE!!!»

Ambre se dégagea rapidement et s'éloigna de lui.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ambre? Tu as l'air effrayée…  
- C'est que…  
- Je vois… je me suis encore laissé emporter. Excuse-moi.  
- Non!! Non ce n'est pas toi… enfin si quand même un peu pensa la jeune femme. Je… Je fois partir avant que… avant que je perde le contrôle…»

Antubis sourit et s'approcha.

«Pourquoi as-tu peur de te laisser aller?  
- Et bien…je…vois-tu…»

Elle se mit à rougir violemment à défaut de trouver une explication.

«Je vois ma jolie Ambre. On va prendre notre temps et en savourer chaque instants.»

Hein??

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois et s'en alla.

Il a rien comprit…heureusement d'ailleurs. Quoi que…oh mon dieu il a comprit ce qu'il ne devait pas comprendre! L'enfoiréééééé!

Elle était toujours aussi écarlate à la pensée qu'il savait qu'elle était toujours vierge. Elle serra les poings de désespoir.  
Il ne devait pas savooooooooir…..boooouuuuh!

De rage, elle courut jusqu'au dortoir et se jeta sur son lit. C'est ainsi que Jade la trouva en arrivant.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
- Rien je suis énervée.  
- Alors tu l'as vu?  
- Ah ça pour l'avoir vu je l'ai vu!  
- Tu lui as parlé?  
- Non - Ben vous avez fais quoi alors?  
…  
- Oooooh mon Dieuuuuuu!  
- Mais non pauvre idiote!! On s'est embrassé. Et quand ça devenait chaud je me suis rappelé sa nature et je me suis éloigné de lui.»

Jade pinça les lèvres. Elle ne voulait pas entrer dans ce sujet pour ne pas perturber son amie davantage. Elle alla la secouer et l'obligea à se lever.

«Allez viens, on va faire nos devoirs de potions!»

Elle l'entraîna dans la Salle Commune. Elles tombèrent nez à nez avec Mary. Quand elle vit les deux amies, la jeune fille sourit et les salua avec sa petite voix habituelle. Sans savoir pourquoi, Jade et Ambre trouvèrent ça désagréable. Mais elles ne devaient pas se trahir et essayèrent d'être le plus amical possible. Elles restèrent silencieuses pendant un moment, faisant leur devoirs. A un moment, Ambre jeta un coup d'œil sur le livre de Mary.

«Tu veux lire?  
- C'est quel genre de bouquin?  
- C'est les représentations de la mort au fil des siècles. C'est très intéressant.»

Ambre le prit et ne remarqua pas l'étrange sourire de Mary. Elle feuilleta le livre et tomba par hasard sur une étrange page. Une drôle de cloche était dessiné. Mary lui murmura:

«C'est la clochette de la mort. Elle annonce la mort.»

Ambre se sentait bizarre, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait. Comme si elle allait s'endormir…Jade ferma brusquement le livre et attrapa le bras de son amie.

«Viens dormir. Tu tombe de sommeil!»

Elles souhaitèrent une bonne nuit à Mary et montèrent dans leur dortoir. Ambre avait encore l'esprit embrouillé et devait s'appuyer sur le bras de son amie. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi la tête lui tournait.  
Jade avait les lèvres crispées et semblait en colère. Arrivée dans leur dortoir, elle fit asseoir Ambre sur son lit et s'installa à côté d'elle.

«C'est petite p$¤&!!! Je la hais!  
- De quoi tu parle?  
- Mary t'ensorcelais! Elle se servait de son livre. Elle à l'air puissante cette garce! Il faut lui piquer ce bouquin pour comprendre. Ils doivent chercher ce qu'elle t'a montré!  
- Je m'en souviens pas…  
- Pas grave! On va l'avoir!»

Elle eut un sourire calculateur.

«On va essayer de se servir d'Antubis!»

Ambre fronça les sourcils.

«Tu veux que je me serve de lui! C'est hors de question! Je n'offrirais pas mon corps comme ça!! Non, n'insiste pas Jade!  
- Je t'au jamais demandé d'offrir ton corps pauvre nouille!  
- Ah? Bon d'accord! Je lui en parlerais!»

Jade soupira. Ambre ne pouvais pas s'empêcher d'être aussi folle. Mais elle savait que ce n'était qu'une façade pour dissimuler ses craintes et ses doutes. Jade avait peur du futur aussi, mais elle le dissimulait en se montrant distante et elle savait que ce n'était pas la meilleure solution.  
Elle ne savait toujours pas quoi faire pour atteindre Rogue. Les choses avaient pris une tournure imprévue. Et en plus elle commençait à s'attacher à lui… elle s'en voulait d'être aussi faible.  
La jeune femme chassa ses sombre pensées et essaya de s'endormir

**

* * *

**

**Une review ça fait toujours plaisir...**


	13. Chapter 13: Le Bal

**Bonne année à tous! Voila un nouveau chapitre qui m'a prit du temps mais bon perso j'ai adoré l'écrire, j'espère que vous l'apprecierez (si c'est pas le cas gare a vous mdr)**

**Bref je pense pas qu'il y ai un autre chapitre avant très longtemps alors prenez votre mal en patience!**

**Voila voila, merci à celles qui continuent de me reviewé (Jersey tu as failli à ta mission vilaine lol)! A bientot et bonne lecture!**

* * *

**Chapitre 13: Le Bal**

Les jours s'écoulèrent, les semaines également. Et bientôt le mois de Décembre arriva. Les premiers flocons de neige étaient tombés et dehors tout était blanc. Les vacances de Noël venaient de commencer. On était le 23 Décembre. Jade et Ambre avaient prévu de passer la journée à Pré-au-Lard pour s'acheter une robe. L'angoisse du bal formait des papillons dans leurs ventres.  
Elles arrivèrent à Pré-au-Lard vers midi et mangèrent aux Trois Balais. Elles étaient silencieuses, les yeux baissés sur leurs assiettes. Elles se demandaient si elles n'étaient pas inconscientes. Jade soupira. Elle ne laissera pas tomber.  
A la fin du repas, elles s'en allèrent après avoir payé et cherchèrent une boutique. Elles en trouvèrent une, spécialisée dans les tenues de soirées.

«Bonjour mesdemoiselles! Vous venez pour le bal de Noël de Poudlard n'est ce pas? Vous n'êtes pas les premières!»

Une jeune femme apparut devant elles, le visage rond et les joues rouges, des cheveux blonds bouclés.

«Je suis Madame Rosie, enchantée! Vous désirez une robe n'est-ce pas?»

Jade et Ambre hochèrent la tête, surprises par tant de gaieté. Mme Rosie demanda à Jade d'approcher et prit ses mesures.

«Je vois, je vois…J'ai la robe qu'il vous faut!  
- Ah…»

Mmme Rosie revint avec une robe noire bleuté, cintrée au niveau de la taille, un peu ouverte sur la jambe droite et avec des manches noires transparentes et pailletées. Jade alla l'essayer et Ambre poussa un cri de surprise en la voyant.

«Mon Dieu Jade tu es superbe!! Tu vas avoir un succès fou!  
- Je n'ai pas repoussé tous les gars de l'école pour me laisser séduire lors du bal. Mais je la prends quand même pour…»

Ambre hocha la tête, ayant compris de qui il s'agissait. Mme Rosie prit également ses mesures et alla chercher une autre robe. Elle était rouge foncée, dénudant les épaules, les manches larges. Une ceinture en tissu rouge clair lui serrait la taille. La jeune femme s'admira dans le miroir, s'extasiant sur la beauté de la robe.

«Voilà qui va faire plaisir à Harry, ricana Jade.  
- Harry Potter? C'est son cavalier? Demanda la vendeuse avec surprise.  
- Euh oui.  
- Oh mon Dieuuu c'est merveilleux!!! Quelle chance vous avez ma chère! La petite amie d'Harry Potter vient m'acheter une robe! Oh quel bonheur!»

Ambre et Jade se regardèrent en silence, payèrent leurs robes et partirent en courant.

«Il vaut mieux ne pas en parler à Harry… elle était vraiment effrayante!  
- Moi je trouve que vous vous ressemblez! Rétorqua Jade.  
- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi!!»

Elles achetèrent les derniers cadeaux qui leurs manquaient et rentrèrent à Poudlard.

24 Décembre…  
Le jour fatidique arriva. Ambre ne prit même pas la peine de se lever et se cacha sous sa couette. Jade quant à elle avait prévu de coincer Rogue dans un couloir, enfin d'essayer.. Ayant la flemme se chercher une tenue, elle mit son uniforme, puis elle flâna dans les couloirs, ne prenant pas la peine de déjeuner.  
Ses pas l'amenèrent jusqu'aux cachots, devant la salle de cours de Rogue. Elle fit demi-tour, mais la porte de la salle s'ouvrit. Elle s'arrêta mais ne se retourna pas.

«Alors miss Hellsing, mes cours vous manquent?»

Elle se retourna et sourit.

«Peut-être bien Professeur Rogue.  
- Et pourtant vous êtes pitoyable en potions!  
- Oh mais vos cours ne me manquent pas forcément pour ce qu'ils contiennent…professeur.»

Rogue fronça les sourcils.

«Je comprends maintenant pourquoi vos résultats se situent à des profondeurs abyssales.  
- Je voulais…  
- Taisez-vous maintenant! Je ne veux plus entendre vos idioties! Et je vous préviens Hellsing, ce soir vous avez intérêt à ne pas m'approcher, je suis obligé de venir mais ça ne me réjouis pas. Vous voir en face de moi aggraverait le côté désagréable.  
- Trop aimable monsieur!»

Il retourna dans la classe en claquant la porte.

«Vous croyez qu'une porte vous protège de moi?» Hurla t-elle.

Elle se dépêcha de partir quand elle l'entendit ouvrir violemment la porte. Elle courut jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit sûre d'avoir mit une bonne distance entre Rogue et elle. Alors, elle se promit de lui faire passer une soirée d'enfer. Et encore mieux s'il lui mettait une retenue.  
Elle retourna dans le dortoir pour réveiller Ambre et pour lui faire un compte-rendu. Elle jeta la couette de son amie par terre malgré les protestations de celle-ci.

«Debout et tout de suite! Une grande journée commence!  
- Depuis quand tu es si optimiste?  
- Depuis qu'il y a du nouveau avec Rogue!»

Ambre fit un bond et demanda des explication. Jade lui raconta donc ce qu'il s'était passé. Son amie éclata de rira.

«Il va craquer! Tu es vraiment trop forte, tu arrives à lui faire péter les plombs!»

Jade haussa les épaules.

«Je suis douée c'est tout!»

Elle se prit un coussin dans la tête.  
La journée passa à une vitesse hallucinante. Le bal était prévu pour 20h et les deux amies ne voyaient pas passer les heures. Il leur fallu toute l'après-midi pour se préparer et se maquiller. Ambre boucla ses cheveux châtains qui tombaient gracieusement sur ses épaules. Jade laissa ses longs cheveux bruns lâchés comme d'habitude mais elle ajouta une barrette en forme d'étoile.  
Un peu avant 20h, elles sortirent de la Salle Commune et Ambre rejoignit Harry devant la Grande Salle. Jade resta avec eux mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle faisait potiche (dsl Saizo). Ils allèrent s'asseoir et furent rejoins par Ron et Hermione. Les plats apparurent et ils commencèrent à manger. Jade jeta un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs. Rogue était fidèle à lui-même et semblait énervé. Après tout il ne voulait pas venir. Elle s'aperçut qu'Antubis regardait vers elle ou plutôt vers Ambre. Elle voulait la prevenir, mais c'était trop voyant. Elle la regarda mais son amie était en grande discussion avec Harry.

'Ambreeee pitié regarde vers moiiiii'

A sa grande surprise, Ambre s'exécuta.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
- Pardon?  
- Ben pourquoi tu veux que je regarde vers toi?  
- Tu as entendu ça?  
- Ben ouai!  
- Heu, je l'ai juste pensé Ambre.»

La jeune femme ouvrit grands les yeux.

«Waaaa je suis télépathe!  
- Nous sommes télépathes.»

' Tu m'entends Ambre?  
- Oui.  
- Antubis te fixe avec insistance, je voulais te prévenir.'

Ambre haussa les épaules en souriant et prit la main de Harry qui était posée sur la table tout près de la sienne. Il sursauta et se mit à rougir. Jade vit Antubis détourner les yeux. Elle ricana et félicita mentalement son amie. Le diner continua dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Quand tout le monde eut finit de manger, les tables disparurent et un groupe de musique composé essentiellement de sorciers apparut et commença à jouer des airs de rock.  
Harry entraîna Ambre sur la piste de danse, suivit par Ron et Hermione. Jade alla s'asseoir tout près de la table des professeurs. Elle voyait qu'Antubis regardait Harry avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux. Il paraissait furieux, hors de lui. Hagrid avait le visage rouge et vidait d'un trait son verre de whisky pur feu. Pareil pour Chourave et Flitwick. Rogue surveillait les élèves avec ses yeux perçants. Soudain ses yeux se posèrent sur Jade qui le mit au défi de soutenir son regard. Il fronça les sourcils mais ne cilla pas. Cette lutte visuelle dura quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce que MacGonagall lui parle. Il lança un dernier regard perçant à la jeune femme et tourna la tête pour répondre. Jade savoura sa victoire et eut un petit air supérieur. Plusieurs garçons l'avaient invité à danser mais elle ne voulait que Rogue. Un slow commença, Jade vit Harry enlacer Ambre. Elle se leva et, d'un pas déterminé, se dirigea vers la table des professeurs. Rogue serra les poings quand il l'a vit arriver devant lui avec un sourire charmeur.

«Professeur Rogue, voulez-vous danser avec moi?  
- Non je ne le veux pas»

Elle fit une moue déçue.

«Pourquoi Monsieur? C'est Noël! Il faut s'amuser…  
- Allons Severus, elle a raison! C'est Noël, amusez-vous un peu! Encouragea Dumbledore.  
- Mais oui décoincez-vous un peu!!» Beugla Chourave morte de rire.

Rogue se leva avec un rictus de dégoût et suivit Jade jusqu'à la piste de danse. La jeune femme vit que tous les professeurs étaient morts de rire, les élèves la regardaient comme si elle était folle. Avec un sourire calculateur, elle passa ses bras autour du cou de Rogue.

«Que faites-vous Hellsing?  
- C'est comme ça qu'on danse un slow Monsieur…Mettez vos mains sur mes hanches…»

Il s'executa lentement. En voyant sa tête on aurait dit qu'il allait à la potence. Ambre et Harry dansait juste à côté et Ambre avait du mal à ne pas rire ouvertement.

"Harker vous êtes ridicule. Arrêtez de rire si vous ne voulez pas une retenue!  
- Je ne crois pas qu'il soit interdit de rire, Monsieur. Pourquoi vous sentez-vous visé?" Répliqua Harry

Mais avant que Rogue ait pu répondre, Ambre entraina Harry ailleurs.

"Vous avez de charmants amis Hellsing, une idiote et un prétentieux.  
- Arrêtez d'essayer de me mettre en colère, vous n'y arriverez pas.  
- Vous êtes encore pire que Potter, imbue de vous-même. C'est écœurant. Je ne sais pas ce que vous me voulez mais je finirais pas le découvrir. Vous ne m'impressionnez pas et vous ne me faites aucun effet! Même avec cette robe, qui d'ailleurs vous fait ressembler à une traînée!"

Sans savoir pourquoi, Jade sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle aurait dû être en colère mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle avait soudain envie de pleurer. Rogue parut surpris en voyant une larme couler sur sa joue. Il voulut parler mais Jade se dégagea et sortir de la Grande Salle en pleurant. Ambre la regarda partir avec surprise et regarda Rogue avec méchanceté. Le maître des potions retourna vers la table des professeurs mais il s'arrêta net quand il vit comment tous les professeurs le regardaient. Dumbledore hocha la tête et Rogue fut bien obligé de rejoindre Jade. Il l'a trouva dehors, près du lac, en train de geler sur place. Elle pleurait. D'ailleurs elle ne savait pas pourquoi. Quelque chose lui serrait le cœur. Elle entendit quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté d'elle et elle vit que c'était Rogue.

«On vous a obligé à venir me faire des excuses?  
-Oui c'est un peu ça.  
- Vos excuses ne servent à rien, elles ne sont pas sincères.  
- Pensez ce que vous voulez. En tout cas je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû aller si loin.  
- Mais oui, bien sur…  
- C'est cela, restez bornée. Vous ne servez à rien, je me demande d'ailleurs pourquoi vous êtes ici!»

Jade sentit qu'elle redevenait un tuyau d'arrosage. Elle ne pouvait pas l'empêcher. En plus elle grelottait dans sa robe. Rogue marmonna quelque chose d'un ton énervé et mit sa cape sur les épaules de Jade. Elle releva la tête vers lui, l'ai surprit et sourit à travers ses larmes.

«Merci…  
- Je ne peux pas vous laisser mourir de froid. Il y aurait trop de papiers à remplir.»

Elle se mit à rire et Rogue se renfrogna. Jade se sentait bizarre et mit ça sur le compte du froid glacial. Elle se leva doucement.

«Il faudrait peut-être rentrer.  
- Ne me dites pas que vous appréciez ce bal, se serait hypocrite de votre part.  
- En effet on ne peut pas dire que ça me fasse plaisir d'y aller mais Ambre y est encore.  
- Ah j'avais oublié que vous aimiez tant tenir la chandelle!  
- Mêlez-vous de vos affaires! Je n'avais pas envie d'avoir un cavalier, c'est une perte de temps et ça sert à rien surtout.»

Elle croisa les bras, sentant l'énervement arriver à grands pas. Rogue se leva à son tour, lui prit le bras et l'entraîna vers le château.

«Vous aviez raison il faut y aller! Dépêchez-vous avant de mourir de froid!»

Jade acquiesça mais il ne lâcha pas son bras pour autant. La jeune femme sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus vite sans savoir pourquoi. Elle se demanda si…Non!! Elle chassa ces pensées de sa tête. Elle ne devait pas…elle ne pouvait pas… Rogue se retourna brusquement.

«Quoi?  
- Pardon?  
- Pourquoi vous arrêtez-vous?»

Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle s'était arrêté progressivement de marcher tellement elle était perdue dans ses pensées.

«Je…je…  
- Apparemment le froid détruit vos neurones! Rentrons vite, déjà que vous en avez peu!»

Jade ne répondit pas, elle n'en trouvait pas le courage. Rogue lui jeta un coup d'œil mais ne dit rien. Ils entrèrent dans le château. Mais avant qu'ils n'atteignent la Grande Salle, Rogue plaqua Jade contre le mur, les mains appuyés sur ses épaules pour l'empêcher de bouger.

«Vous faites quoi là?  
- Vous avez intérêt à retrouver votre politesse et vite! Il est clair que quelque chose vous cause des soucis alors il vaut mieux pour vous que vous alliez dans votre Salle Commune.  
- Et si j'ai pas envie? Je préfère retourner avec mes amis!  
- Des amis qui vous laissent toute seule assise sur votre chaise pendant qu'ils s'amusent?  
- Et bien…je…»

Il l'obligea à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Vous savez autant que moi que vous n'avez pas envie d'y retourner.  
- Depuis quand vous souciez-vous de moi Professeur? Je ne vous ai rien demandé!»

Elle tourna la tête, n'arrivant plus à soutenir son regard. De plus, des larmes lui brûlaient les yeux. Rogue l'a lâcha mais elle ne bougea pas et regardait fixement le sol. Puis elle releva la tête et croisa son regard. Il remarqua que des larmes avaient recommencé à couler sur ses joues.

«Décidément ce soir vous ne vous arrêtez pas!  
- Je suis désolée…»

Il parut surpris. Jade n'avait pas pour habitude de s'excuser. Elle qui paraissait si forte, si froide, jamais il ne l'avait vu ainsi. Sans savoir pourquoi, il s'approcha et Jade ne comprit pas toute de suite ce qui se passait.

«Mais que…»

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase car les lèvres de Severus Rogue venait de se poser sur les siennes. Elle mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qui se passait puis se laissa emporte par le flot d'émotions qui la submergeait. Mais Rogue mit fin au baiser rapidement et la regarda avec effroi comme si ce qui venait de se passer était de sa faute. Avant que la jeune femme ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, il s'en alla sans se retourner.  
Elle dut se retenir au mur pour ne pas tomber. Ses jambes menaçaient de s'écrouler. Jamais elle n'aurait songé…non même dans ses rêves les plus fous! Et pourtant…  
Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Le dernier regard qu'il lui a lancé lui revint en mémoire. Ses yeux trahissaient sa peur. Mais de quoi pouvait-il avoir peur? Elle ne le comprenait plus, et elle ne se comprenait plus elle-même. La jeune femme décida de retourner dans sa Salle Commune. Elle marcha lentement, l'esprit vide et les jambes flageolantes. Elle revoyait cette scène encore et encore. Elle comprit. Elle avait perdu. C'était elle qui devait jouer avec lui et pas le contraire. Elle avait failli et elle se sentit faible. Les larmes coulaient à présent librement sur ses joues rouges. Elle s'en voulait. Mais en même temps…elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait aimé ce moment plus que tout. Quand elle arriva dans le dortoir, elle ne prit même pas le temps de se dévêtir et se glissa sous les couvertures. Elle ne savait même pas si elle dormait, son esprit divaguait. Elle ne saurait dire pendant combien de temps il en fut ainsi, mais au bout d'un moment elle entendit la porte du dortoir s'ouvrir et elle savait que c'était Ambre. Du moins elle était là avec toutes les autres filles qui dormaient ici. Jade sentit son amie s'approcher mais elle garda les yeux fermés, elle n'avait pas le courage de parler. Finalement, elle s'endormit en songeant que bientôt il lui faudrait à nouveau affronter le regard du maître des potions. Elle frissonna à cette idée et en même temps la peur la saisit. Mais ces pensées ne restèrent pas longtemps dans son esprit car les rêves arrivèrent, lui rappelant la douceur de ce moment qu'elle avait partagé avec le professeur le plus détesté de Poudlard.

* * *

**Une petite review pour écourter le délai avant le prochain chapitre? mdr**


	14. Chapter 14: Je le hais!

**Bonjour a tous!!! Merci pour les review et bienvenue a ma nouvelle revieweuse Pink Marie!! Tu verras des réponses dans ce chapitre Merci a Saizo, Jersey et Cyrielle qui sont tjrs là! Je sais ça devient de plus en plus sombre...i can't help myself...désolé  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira (ya interet vu le temps que j'y ai passé loool)!!!**

**Bonne lectuuuure!!!**

**(Désolé Missterre t'a review a été effacé car j'ai corrigé des erreurs dans ce chapitre (j'écris trop vite sur le clavier lol) Pardonne moi!!!)**

**Chap 14: Je le hais…oh putain comme je l'aime!!!!**

Quand les élèves de Poudlard s'éveillèrent, ils trouvèrent au pied de leurs lits des montagnes de cadeaux.

«Jade lève-toi!!!!»

Ambre était déjà en train de tout déballer. Jade ouvrit doucement les yeux, l'esprit embrumé.

«Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
- C'est bon Ambre arrête de gueuler tu vas réveiller tout le château! J'imagine que tu as reçu une nouvelle jupe «trop cool» comme tu dis toujours?  
- Noooooooooooooooooon!!!»

Ambre sauta sur le lit de son amie et s'approcha de son oreille.

«C'est Antubis!  
- Il a fait quoi encore?  
- Il m'a envoyé un bracelet!  
- Pardon?  
- Oh mon Dieuuu moi je ne lui ai rien envoyé!!!! Il va m'en vouloir c'est sûr!  
- On s'en fout Ambre. Il avait pas à t'offrir quelque chose! Montre au fait!»

Ambre prit le petite papier cadeau et fit glisser le bracelet dans sa main. Jade s'en empara rapidement et l'observa. Il était fait de petites perles noires et des petites étoiles noires étaient accrochées à intervalles régulières.

«C'est fou mais la couleur ne me surprend guère…  
- Oh moins j'ai une bonne raison d'aller lui parler. Je vais aller le voir, lui rendre le bracelet et le questionner sur Mary.  
- Putain Ambre t'arrive à être intelligente! C'est le miracle de Noël!»

Elle attendit le coup de coussin habituel mais Ambre était trop occupée à admirer le bracelet pour l'entendre. Pire elle chantonnait d'une voie enjouée. Jade la regarda se lever, enfiler le bracelet et partir pour la salle de bain et elle aurait juré qu'elle chantait le «Elephant Love Medley» de Moulin Rouge. La jeune femme soupira bruyamment et se laissa retomber sur son lit. Le pire était à venir apparemment.  
Deux heures plus tard, Jade rejoignit Ambre dans la Grande Salle. Elle semblait absorbée par ce qu'elle écrivait sur un morceau de parchemin. Jade remarqua qu'elle avait toujours le bracelet sur son bras droit (comme moi j'ai toujours les bracelets de Jersey à mon bras droit mais vous vous en foutez xD). Elle sentit la colère pointer son nez, elle prit le bras de son amie et lui enleva le bracelet d'un coup sec.

«Tu fais quoi là Jade?  
- Je t'enlève un objet démoniaque du bras!  
- Arrête tes conneries c'est un cadeau et il n'est pas démoniaque!  
- Je croyais que tu voulais aller le lui rendre!  
- J'irais! Répliqua Ambre d'un ton exaspéré. Pour l'instant j'en profite vu qu'il est beau! Je suis pas aussi tête en l'air que tu le crois ma pauvre! D'ailleurs si tu crois que j'ai pas remarqué qu'il s'était passé quelque chose hier tu te trompes!  
- Ah bon et comment le sais-tu?  
- Je te signale que nous sommes liés et j'ai sentis quelque chose d'étrange quand tu étais dehors… Et puis tu n'es pas revenue! Rogue non plus d'ailleurs… Que s'est-il passé?  
- Tais-toi! Ne dis pas un mot de plus!  
- J'ai touché un point sensible je crois… Moi je te raconte tout au sujet d'Antubis alors bouge tes fesses et avoue!»

Jade serra les poings et concentra son regard sur le parchemin.

«T'écris quoi?  
- T'occupe! Ne détourne pas la conversation surtout! Mais peut-être que tu préfère qu'on en parle silencieusement?  
- Ah bon tu peux parler sans faire de bruit toi?  
- Mais non idiote! Je te parle de la télépathie. On a pas eu le temps de re-tester depuis hier soir. Voyons si ça marche encore.»

'Bon alors ma petite Jade, accouche!  
- J'ai pas envie d'en parler.  
- J'insiste!  
- Ben quand je suis partie, je suis allée devant le lac. Et il est venu me présenter ses excuses même si je l'ai envoyé balader. Vu que j'avais froid il s'est sentit obligé de mettre sa cape sur mes épaules. On a parlé, après on est rentré. Mais avant que je puisse te rejoindre il m'a bloqué contre le mur et m'a dit de pas revenir car d'après lui je n'en avais pas envie. Et puis…  
- Et puis?  
- Et puis on s'est embrassé!!!!! Voilà t'es contente????'

«Quoi????»

Ambre se rendit compte qu'elle avait crié et tout le monde la regardait de travers.

«Heu désolée…»

'-T'es trop douée!  
- Non mais attends, comment tu réagirait toi si je te disait que j'avais embrassé Antubis?  
- Tu l'as déjà fais petite effrontée!  
- Ah merde. C'est vrai…'

Jade lui rendit le bracelet et elle le remit à son poignet sans rien dire. Elle n'arrivait pas à imaginer Rogue capable d'embrasser quelqu'un… A vrai dire au début elle pensait qu'il n'avait pas le mode d'emploi. (je crois que je l'ai perdu aussi à force d'être seule mdrrr trêve de plaisanterie) Elle avait peur pour Jade car cet homme était trop insensible et il risquait de la blesser. C'est fou comme les choses avaient changés depuis le début de l'année. Et plus les jours avançaient, plus Ambre commençaient à réaliser que bientôt elles quitteraient Poudlard…

«Eh Ambre tu es là?  
- Heu oui…je réfléchissais.  
- Je savais pas que c'était possible.  
- Ferme la!  
- Bon et sinon on fait quoi du reste des vacances? On a pratiquement fini nos devoirs en plus…  
- Je sais pas…  
- Tu ne vas pas voir Harry?  
- Vas te faire foutre.  
- Dois-je en conclure que ton cœur ne bats pas pour lui?  
- Parfaitement!  
- Allons ma petite Ambre ne fais pas ta timide, Antubis ne t'en voudras pas j'en suis sure (trop pas lol).»

Ambre se leva brusquement, prit ses affaires, et quitta la Grande Salle. Dans les couloirs, elle croisa Mary qui se mit à la fixer.

«Quoi? Il y a un problème?  
- J'aimerais que tu viennes avec moi.  
- Où ça?  
- Quelque part. Viens.»

Ambre sentit son esprit s'embrumer, tout doucement elle commença à avancer vers Mary. Sa volonté s'effaçait…elle devait suivre Mary…

«AMBRE!!!!»

Elle revint à elle et se tourna brusquement vers Antubis qui arrivait en courant. Il semblait affolé mais elle ne se souvenait plus de rien.

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux?  
- Tu devrais rejoindre Jade.  
- Je fais ce que je veux!  
- Tu vas m'écouter et tu vas la rejoindre sans tarder… fais moi confiance.»

Ambre jeta un dernier regard à Mary qui semblait hors d'elle, elle comprit et s'en alla rapidement.  
Mary s'approcha d'Antubis et attrapa sa chemise violemment.

«Abruti!!! Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça!!! Tu vas regretter de m'avoir défier.  
- Tu ne me fais pas peur ma petite Mary! Tu vas la laisser tranquille sinon e te tue!»

Mary hurla de rire.

«Me tuer, moi? Mais Antubis je suis déjà morte!!!»

Ambre s'était mise à courir. Jade venait de sortir de la Grande Salle et la regardait arriver avec surprise.

«Ta rancune a disparu?»

Elle s'aperçu que son amie pleurait.

«Que t'es t-il arrivé?  
- J'ai croisé Mary, elle m'a envoûté et j'ai commencé à la suivre. Antubis est arrivé et il m'a libéré de l'envoûtement. Quand je suis partie, j'ai cru que Mary allait le tuer, c'était horrible… Il y a quelque chose qui se passe… Ils ont pas normaux Jade!!! Ils sont effrayants…monstrueux…»

Jade la prit dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme. Puis elles allèrent à la bibliothèque pour retrouver le livre de Mary. Enfin, elles cherchaient sans savoir quoi ce qui compliquaient les choses! Elles passèrent dans tous les rayons avec l'espoir d'avoir une illumination mas au bout d'une heure elles abandonnèrent et retournèrent dans la tour des Gryffondor. Sur le chemin, elles entendirent des bruits de pas derrière elles.

«Ambre!!»

Les jeunes femmes se retournèrent, c'était Antubis. Ambre commença à trembler.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
- Pas besoin d'être aussi agressive Jade!  
- J'ai mes raisons!  
- Ambre, il faut que je te parle…»

Elle hocha la tête.

«Je reviens dans 5 min promis! Attends-moi dans le dortoir.»

Jade acquiesça et continua son chemin. Antubis l'emmena dans son bureau sans tenir compte de sa gêne. Ambre sentait ses joues lui brûler tellement elle rougissait. Antubis ferma la porte et mit ses mains sur ses épaules.

«Lâche-moi s'il te plais!  
- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi tu sais. Je suis ton protecteur à jamais.  
- C'est trop tard pour les belles paroles, je n'ai plus confiance en toi. A vrai dire je crois que je n'ai jamais eu confiance en toi.  
- Si c'était le cas tu ne m'aurais jamais laissé te toucher tu crois pas?»

Elle eut un mouvement de recul, son visage était écarlate. Finalement elle se ressaisit et le regarda avec dédain.

«Disons que j'ai toujours aimé le danger!»

Il fronça les sourcils.

«Arrête, tu sais autant que moi que tu adore être avec moi. Tu ressens les mêmes choses que moi.  
- Quelles choses? Non! Ne dis rien. Tu es incapable de ressentir quoi que se soit Antubis tu es tellement insensible qu'on dirait du marbre. Quand à moi, je ne t'aime pas et je ne t'ai jamais aimé!»

Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux mais elle ne laissa rien paraître et garda la tête haute. Elle devait être courageuse. Antubis était pétrifié, il baissa les yeux et serra les poings.

«Dire que moi je te faisais confiance…  
- Je suis désolée.  
- Va t'en!! Disparais, je ne veux plus t'avoir en face de moi!»

Elle avait reculé devant tant d'agressivité. Elle le regarda une dernière fois et partie en courant. Antubis ferma la porte à clef et se laissa tomber contre en poussant un soupir. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et ferma les yeux. Mary avait peut-être eu raison après tout…les humains étaient des traîtres…Il se leva brusquement, se dirigea vers son bureau, prit un objet en verre et le lança contre le mur.  
Ambre rejoignit Jade dans le dortoir. Elle était encore profondément troublée. Elle se remémorait le regard d'Antubis…un regard déçu, haineux. Elle lui avait menti, il le fallait. Il était différent des autres hommes, elle l'avait compris même si elle ignorait de quoi il s'agissait. Elle devait se protéger de lui, de Mary. Bien sûr, Jade voulut un compte rendu détaillé qu'Ambre s'empressa de dévoiler sans l'ombre d'un sentiment.

«Tu sais, c'est pas la peine de faire semblant d'être un bloc de glace. Tu as le droit d'être malheureuse…  
- Il ne faut pas que je regrette ce que j'ai fais, sinon ça sera horrible. Tu sais Jade, il m'en veut horriblement. Je crois que j'ai cassé le peu d'humanité qu'il restait en lui…»

Jade eut l'air horrifié par cette révélation mais ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer le mur.

Mary marchait d'un pas rapide jusqu'au bureau de son frère. Elle savait que quelque chose c'était passé et elle voulait en avoir le cœur net. Un sourire triomphant sur ses lèvres, elle frappa à la porte. Mais personne ne répondit. Cependant elle entendit clairement un bruit de meubles cassés.

«Antubis c'est moi, Mary! Ouvre moi c'est un ordre!!»

Des bruits de pas approchaient, la porte s'ouvrit. Le sourire de Mary s'agrandit quand elle aperçut Antubis.

«Et bien, on dirait qu'on peut enfin commencer…»

Antubis détourna le regard, dans ses yeux une lueur jaune brillait.

Jade avait laissé Ambre se reposer et elle était déterminé à aller voir Rogue. C'était lui qui était chargé de les protéger après tout et il remplissait très mal son rôle. Quand elle aperçut la porte de son bureau, elle hésita… Elle ne l'avait plus revu depuis… Non! Elle ne devait plus y penser! Elle frappa doucement à la porte et quelques secondes plus tard, le maître des potions vint ouvrir. Quand il vit la jeune femme, ses sourcils se froncèrent, mais il ne laissa paraître aucune émotion, on aurait dit qu'il ne s'était rien passé.

'Et c'est bien mieux comme ça!' Pensa Jade, soulagée.

«Que voulez-vous?  
- D'après Dumbledore, vous êtes chargé de nous surveiller Ambre et moi. Vous avez failli votre tache, Mary a failli enlever Ambre. Et de plus il paraît qu'Antubis se comporte bizarrement.  
- Dumbledore n'a jamais précisé que je devais être constamment en train de vous surveiller! Il pensait que vous seriez capable de ne pas vous mettre dans le pétrin mais a l'évidence vous n'êtes pas doués!!»

Elle baissa la tête et sera les poings tellement la colère grimpait en elle. Mais ce qui l'énervait surtout, c'était de voir à quel point elle rêvait qu'il l'embrasse à nouveau. Elle planta ses ongles dans la paume de ses mains pour arrêter d'y penser et elle releva la tête, affrontant le sombre regard.

«Vous voulez nous aider ou vous rêvez que Mary nous fasse disparaître? Enfin je suis sûre que cela comblerait mais cela vous attirerait les foudres du directeur…  
- Arrêtez de dire des sottises!!!!!!!! Vous allez retourner dans votre dortoir et je vais aller informer Dumbledore! Interdiction de quitter votre Salle Commune jusqu'à nouvel ordre!  
- Et vous croyez que ça va changer quelque chose? Mary est à Gryffondor, elle connaît le mot de passe.  
- Ne me contredisez pas!! Obéissez!!»

Jade lui lança un regard noir et retourna dans son dortoir. Ambre était assise sur son lit, le bracelet d'Antubis était posé sur sa table de chevet. Elle s'assit à côté d'elle et lui prit la main pour la réconforter.

«Rogue va voir Dumbledore.  
- Ok…il ne s'est rien passé?  
- Non il a fait semblant…comme si rien ne s'était passé hier soir. Peut-être que c'est mieux comme ça!  
- Il pourrait au moins reconnaître ses faits…il a pas de .  
- Tais-toi! Qu'est-ce que t'en sait d'abord?  
- Tu as vérifié Jade?  
- Bien sûr que non!  
- Arrête de rougir!  
- Ferme la!!!»

Rogue était dans le bureau de Dumbledore et rapportait ce que Jade lui avait dit. Le directeur semblait soucieux, il faisait les cent pas.

«Severus, je crois qu'on doit agir. Je ne pensais pas que cela arriverait si tôt mais nous n'avons plus le choix désormais!  
- Que devons-nous faire alors?  
- Pour l'instant rien. Je savais qu'ils étaient dangereux, j'ai vu dans leurs yeux quelque chose d'étrange mais je leur ai accordé le bénéfice du doute. A présent nous allons attendre que quelque chose se produise et nous agirons en conséquence. Je veux savoir qui ils sont et ce qu'ils veulent.  
- Bien.»

Mary prit la main d'Antubis, il ne réagit pas.

«Je la sens. Elle est ici! Il faut agir au plus vite!»

**Une tite review? **


	15. Chapter 15: Petits appartements privé

**Bonjour les zamis! Tout d'abord je voudrais remercier Jersey, Missterre, Cyrielle et Gurthwen pour leurs reviews! Sa me fait plaisir de voir que ma fic plait! Ecrire ce chapitre m'a prit du temps car je n'avais pas trop d'inspiration. Néanmoins grace a Gurthwen, l'inspiration m'est revenue et d'ailleurs vous verrez ça au prochain chapitre! Merci mamzelle ;D**

**Sur ce...bonne lecture!**

**Chapitre 15: Petits appartements privés...et nouveau projet?**

Antubis releva la tête et regarda Mary dans les yeux. Son petit sourire vainqueur lui pinçait le cœur de manière insupportable. Il devait se contrôler…faire taire ce monstre en lui…Et puis quoi encore? Devenir humain? C'était impossible et il avait été bien bête de croire qu'il aurait pu avoir une vie normale. Ambre avait eu raison de s'éloigner, il s'en voulait d'être ainsi. Mais il avait choisit et ne pouvait faire marche arrière. Et pourtant…il aurait tant voulu pouvoir aimer Ambre.

« Antubis! Tu m'écoute?? Il faut agir et maintenant!

- Tais-toi!

- Pardon? Comment ose-tu misérable? Tu veux encore la protéger alors qu'elle t'a jeté comme une serpillière? Cette fille te méprise Antubis! Ouvre les yeux! Cette catin n'est rien pour toi! »

Il l'a gifla. Mary écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise et porta la main à sa joue blessée. La lueur jaune s'était intensifiée dans les yeux d'Antubis, ses traits étaient déformés par la haine. Mary recula d'un pas, effrayée.

« Disparais sorcière! Laisse-moi tranquille!!! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir sur mon chemin tu as compris?? Je n'ai pas besoin de toi!!!! »

Mary releva la tête et le défia du regard, puis d'un geste lent elle se dirigea vers la porte.

« Antubis tu ne peux pas changer et tu le sais. Ton destin est de m'accompagner jusqu'à la fin du monde. Peu importe tes sentiments, tu ne peux vivre parmi les humains. Je ne veux pas te voir souffrir alors partons…il est encore temps…

- Mais bien sûr! Et tu _la_ laisserait ici alors que notre mission est de la récupérer? Sans elle on ne peut accomplir notre tache et tu le sais!

- Alors allons la récupérer maintenant et partons loin d'ici! Antubis je t'en supplie!! »

Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues pâles.

« Ne m'abandonne pas Antubis!!!!!! J'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés!!! »

Elle se jeta dans ses bras et le serra fort.

« Oh mon amour ne me laisse pas seule…je ne le supporterais pas!! »

Antubis fronça les sourcils et ferma les yeux. Son cœur lui faisait si mal….

« Ne pressons rien ma chère. Ne nous sommes encore sûr de rien! Finissons nos recherches, qu'importe la durée.

- Tu aime tant souffrir? Mais soit, c'est d'accord. Rien ne presse… »

Elle le lâcha et s'en alla d'un pas rapide.

« Repose-toi un peu et calme-toi…tu te trahis… »

Jade et Ambre étaient assises sur leurs lits respectifs. La tête baissée, elles ne disaient rien, la peur nouant leurs ventres. Elles ignoraient quoi faire, Rogue ne donnait aucunes nouvelles.

« On devrait peut-être aller déjeuner tu crois pas…On a déjà raté le petit dej'…

- C'est ça, et laisser Mary mettre sur la main sur toi?

- Elle n'osera pas Jade! Il y a les professeurs et pleins d'élèves, elle ne pourra rien me faire. Et puis…j'ai la dalle…

- Très bien! Répondit son amie en soupirant. Ne me dis pas que je t'ai pas prévenue surtout! Tu préfère pas attendre que je rapporte quelque chose histoire que tu ne sorte pas?

- Qui te dis qu'elle n'en a pas après toi aussi hein?

- …

- Ah ah!! Tu vois? Alors on y va ensemble! »

Les deux amies allèrent donc manger un peu, tout en restant aux aguets. Mais la petite Mary ne se montra pas et cela les rassura un peu. Arrivée dans la Grande Salle, elles constatèrent que Rogue était en train de manger, mais aucune trace du directeur. Ambre le regarda avec méfiance.

« T'es sûre qu'il a fait quelque chose au moins?

- Ben il m'a dit qu'il allait voir Dumbledore…mais après je sais pas s'il l'a fait. En tout cas il aurait au moins pu venir voir si tout allait bien.

- Mais bien sur, Rogue s'inquiétant de l'état de deux Gryffondor, on aura tout vu! Je suis sûre qu'en fait il attend qu'on s'en aille. Il doit jubiler de savoir que Mary a l'air aussi déterminé!

- Ambre! Tu sais bien qu'il n'est pas comme ça…Enfin quand j'ai insinué ça tout à l'heure ça l'a mit hors de lui en tout cas… »

Machinalement, Jade tourna la tête vers le professeur de potions et l'observa. Elle appuya sa tête sur son bras gauche et l'observa quelques instants. Il semblait plongé dans la lecture de la Gazette du Sorcier et ne remarqua pas le regard insistant de la jeune Gryffondor. Petit à petit, Jade se remémora le baiser qu'il lui avait donné et elle se mit à rougir violemment. Elle était bien obligé d'avouer qu'elle adorerait qu'il recommence, mais elle savait pertinemment que cela n'arriverait plus jamais. Alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées, Rogue releva brusquement la tête et le dévisagea. Jade eut un sursaut de surprise et tourna la tête, les joues encore plus rouges qu'avant. Ambre lui lança un regard plein de sous-entendu, un petit sourire moqueur sur ses lèvres.

« Aaaah l'amour ..»Murmura t-elle suffisamment fort pour que son amie entende.

Mais la plaisanterie ne fut pas du tout du goût de Jade qui fronça les sourcils et lui donna un coup de pied dans le tibia. Ambre étouffa un cri de douleur, les poings crispés sur la table.

« Tu me le paieras!! » Réussit-elle à articuler

Jade se contenta d'hausser un sourcil et se remit à manger sa salade.

Après un déjeuné bien mérité (genre), les deux jeunes femmes retournèrent dans leur dortoir. Mais avant d'atteindre le passage une voix les interpella et Ambre sentit son corps se raidir.

« J'ai quelque chose d'important à vous dire mesdemoiselles, suivez-moi dans mon bureau! »

Jade se sentit rougir à nouveau quand les yeux de Rogue croisèrent les yeux mais le maître des potions ne dit rien et se contenta d'avancer, vérifiant qu'elles le suivaient bien. Une fois arrivé, il s'installa à son bureau, les bras croisé et regarda les jeunes femmes devant lui, palissant à vue d'œil. Il soupira, apparemment elles n'avaient pas compris la raison de leur venue.

« Je ne suis pas là pour vous mettre en retenue ou vous faire la morale! C'est au sujet de Mary et Antubis.

- Ah donc vous avez vu le professeur Dumbledore!

- Vous en doutiez Miss Hellsing? »

Elle détourna le regard sans rien dire.

« Albus pense qu'il est préférable de les laisser agir en premier, voir leurs intentions…

- Mais Mary a failli enlever Ambre, on ne peut pas rester sans rien faire!!!

- Oui mais ce cher Antubis est là pour la protéger il me semble donc pour l'instant on attend… »

Il se tut, voyant que les deux amies se lançaient des regards gênés.

« Qu'y a t-il?

- Je crains de ne plus avoir la protection d'Antubis à présent monsieur… »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Comment ça Miss Harker? Que s'est-il passé?

- Disons qu'on s'est.. disputé…et bon voilà quoi…, répondit-elle en sentant ses joues cramer de plus en plus.

- Je vois… de toute façon ça ne change rien. Nous attendrons.

- Mais monsieur Mary est à Gryffondor, elle peut s'en prendre à nous facilement! S'énerva Jade.

- Attendez ici je vais aller voir le directeur. »

Il se dirigea vers sa cheminée, prit de la poudre de cheminette et disparut après avoir demandé « bureau de Dumbledore! » Ambre et Jade se regardèrent et respirèrent un grand coup. Elles profitèrent de ce moment pour observer le bureau de Rogue. Un bureau typique d'un maître des potions…

« Tu t'attendais à voir quoi? Un post-it avec marqué « i love Jade »?

- La ferme! Il va revenir d'un moment à l'autre et s'il t'entend je t'étripe!

- Charmant… »

Quelques minutes plus tard une explosion dans la cheminée se fit entendre et Dumbledore arriva dans la pièce, suivit de Rogue.

« Bonjour mesdemoiselles! J'aurais préféré que vous passiez des vacances tranquilles mais nous n'avons plus le choix. Je dois garantir votre sécurité. Vous allez donc partager des appartements privés, non loin de ceux de Severus, comme ça à la moindre alerte il sera tout près. »

Jade se mit à pâlir, tellement que son teint livide suscita l'attention. Rogue haussa un sourcil.

« A moi non plus cela ne me plait guère Miss mais je n'ai pas le choix.

- Professeur Dumbledore est-ce que c'est vraiment nécessaire, je veux dire, il ne se passera rien alors on a pas besoin d'être à côté…

- Miss Hellsing je suis navré mais vous devez obéir à mes directives.

- Bien… »

Dumbledore retourna à la cheminée.

« Allez chercher vos affaires et rejoignez Severus au 2ème étage devant la peinture sur la révolte des gobelins. Il vous montrera vos appartements. »

Elles hochèrent la tête en silence et sortirent du bureau. Jade était toujours aussi livide et Ambre était soucieuse. Elles traversèrent la Salle Commune sans un mot et ne remarquèrent même pas les regards d'Harry, Ron et Hermione. Arrivées dans le dortoir, elles firent leur valise sans rien dire, les rétrécirent afin de ne pas attirer l'attention et repartirent en sens inverse. Mais avant qu'elles ne puissent sortir, Hermione se plaça devant elles, suivit d'Harry et Ron.

« Quelque chose ne va pas?

- Il n'y a rien ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Harry prit la main d'Ambre qui écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

« Je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état…si quelque chose te tracasse n'hésite pas à en parler.

- On a pas le droit je suis désolé. Répliqua Jade un peu sèchement, en évitant de les regarder.

- Ce n'est pas grave au moins? Demanda t-il avec appréhension.

- Pas pour le moment. »

Jade retira la main d'Ambre de celle de Harry et l'entraîna vers la sortie. Une fois arrivée au point de rendez-vous, elle virent que Rogue était déjà là. Sans un mot il marcha jusqu'à une tapisserie représentant les sirènes du lac et il la souleva, dévoilant une porte. Il l'ouvrit et, suivit des deux jeunes femmes, descendit les escaliers en colimaçon. Finalement ils arrivèrent à un croisement.

« Mes appartements sont à gauche, un peu plus loin. Je vous défend d'approcher à moins d'être en danger de mort est-ce clair? »

Elles acquiescèrent en silence. Ils prirent donc la direction de droite et arrivèrent à une porte. Rogue l'ouvrit et quand elles entrèrent, elles découvrirent un vaste salon de style médiéval avec une grande cheminée et un grand canapé juste en face. Les jeunes femmes, émerveillées, regardaient partout autour d'elles.

« La porte à gauche c'est la chambre à coucher, à l'intérieur il y a une porte qui conduit à la salle de bains. »

Jade ouvrit la porte de la chambre et fronça les sourcils. Un grand lit à baldaquins était collé au mur, ses rideaux étaient noir et quelques peu transparents. En face du lit elle vit une porte qui devait être celle de la salle de bains.

« Il n'y a qu'un lit?

- Oui Miss Hellsing il y a un seul lit, mais il est grand vous pouvez dormir à deux, à moins que l'une d'entre vous dorme sur le canapé!

- Ouai c'est bon ..» Marmonna t-elle.

Rogue haussa un sourcil et se dirigea vers la sortie.

« Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose essayez de vous débrouiller je n'ai pas envie d'avoir deux gamines dans les jambes. »

Et il claqua la porte. Jade et Ambre restèrent un moment abasourdis puis se regardèrent.

« Pas très sympathique si tu veux mon avis très chère…ironisa Jade

- Deux gamines? Mais ça fait toujours plaisir! En clair je vais traduire: je me fous si vous avez un problème, si quelque chose ne va pas, débrouillez vous toutes seules et foutez moi la paix je n'ai que faire de vous!

- C'est tout à fait ça mes félicitations Ambre. »

Ambre se jeta sur le canapé et soupira bruyamment. Soudain, son attention fut attiré par un pot en terre à côté de la cheminée. Elle se leva pour regarder et constata qu'il y avait de la poudre verte.

« De la poudre de Cheminette. Constata t-elle. Sa peut toujours servir!

- Oh que oui…

- Non pas à aller dans ses appartements petite vicieuse!!! »

Jade piqua un fard.

« Je pensais pas à ça!!!!

- Mais bien sûr!!! »

Jade ne fit aucun commentaires, entra dans la chambre et ferma violemment la porte. Ambre haussa les épaules en souriant et s'allongea sur le canapé. Elle repensa à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis l'été dernier. La lettre de Poudlard, la découverte de la complémentarité, l'histoire avec Rogue, et puis…Antubis… Ambre refoula un sanglot et ferma les yeux violemment pour empêcher les larmes de couler. Elle n'avait plus la force de lutter et pourtant il le fallait. Jade entrouvrit la porte de la chambre et jeta un œil dans le salon. Quand elle entendit Ambre sangloter (et oui c'est bien beau d'avoir de la volonté, des fois les pleurs sont les vainqueurs! A méditer…) elle soupira et alla la consoler.

« Je croyais que tu avais surmonter ça! Antubis c'est de l'histoire ancienne tu m'entends?

- Oui mais…c'est plus dur que tu ne le pense! Je me suis attachée à lui…

- C'est bien pour ça que tu dois commencer dès maintenant le travail d'oublis! Sinon je te jette un sort pour le faire!

- Sa va pas non? Tu risque de me rendre totalement amnésique!!

- Ouai bon c'est l'intention qui compte! »

Ambre se releva et reprit la position assise sur le fauteuil. Jade s'installa à côté d'elle.

« Tu me fais la morale…mais toi aussi tu devrais oublier Rogue.

- Je ne l'aime pas _moi_! Ce n'est qu'une marionnette, je m'amuse avec lui.

- Ouai, je me demande qui s'amuse avec qui…soupira Ambre.

- Tu insinues quoi là? C'est lui la proie!! Pas moi tu entends??? Je ne me laisserais pas faire!!! »

Elle se leva d'un bond l'air furieuse.

"Tu me soule, je me tire!!"

Elle s'en alla en claquant violemment la porte derrière elle.

« Mais…Jade… »

Ambre prit sa tête dans ses mains et se mit à pleurer sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Ses nerfs lâchaient. Si Jade était à présent furieuse contre elle, vivre à Poudlard allait se révéler trop dur à supporter.

Jade était resté appuyée contre la porte d'entrée et s'était laissée glisser par terre. Les larmes avaient aussi commencé à couler sur ses joues. Elle n'aurait pas dû s'emporter ainsi…mais parler de Rogue lui faisait mal et elle ne voulait pas l'admettre. Quand elle entendit les sanglots d'Ambre à travers la porte, elle sut qu'elle avait été trop loin. Elle se mordit la lèvre et essuya les larmes qui restaient sur ses joues. La jeune femme ouvrit la porte d'entrée et courut prendre son amie dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolée…je n'aurais pas dû…je ne supporte pas de te faire pleurer…»dit-elle à travers ses propres pleurs. (je sais ce que vous pensez…ma fic devient trop mélodramatique à votre goût Moi en tout cas je me marre bien xD)

Quelques minutes et quelques pleurs plus tard, les deux jeunes femmes décidèrent de retourner dans la salle commune histoire de pas rester seules. C'était bien beau de se mettre à l'abri, autant, pas finir en dépression. Une fois arrivées dans la salle commune, elles s'installèrent sur le canapé en face de la cheminée. Très vite, elles furent rejointes par Harry, Ron et Hermione.

« Vous voulez toujours rien dire j'imagine?

- Hermione je t'assure que vous vous inquiétez pour rien! Répliqua Jade. Tout va bien.

- Si tu le dis…en tout cas tu devrais aller voir le panneau d'affichage, et toi aussi Ambre! Je sens que ça va vous plaire! »

Jade haussa les épaules et se leva, suivit d'Ambre qui était plus que curieuse. Quand elles lurent le parchemin qui venait d'être épinglé elles eurent l'impression que leurs cœurs arrêtaient de battre…

_Avis aux élèves de Gryffondor!_

_Des cours de duel seront organisés à partir de la deuxième semaine de vacances. Seuls les élèves de sixième et septième années sont autorisés à participer. Pour vous inscrire, écrivez votre nom au bas de la feuille. La première séance aura lieu le 31 décembre à 14h. Les professeurs seront Severus Rogue et Antubis Jensen._

'Severus Rogue et Antubis Jensen…'

Ces mots résonnaient dans leurs têtes de façon insupportable. Ce fut Ambre qui reprit ses esprits en premier.

« Jade il faut faire quelque chose! S'ils s'affrontent ça risque de mal finir!

- On va s'inscrire et on verra bien le moment venu. Pour l'instant on ne peut rien faire… »

Quand elles ajoutèrent leurs noms elles virent que le trio s'étaient déjà inscrit.

'Je l'aurais parié…'Pensa Ambre en souriant.

Elles retournèrent sur le canapé sans un mot et sans remarquer qu'Harry les fixaient avec insistance. Ambre savait au fond d'elle même que si affrontement il y avait, les choses risquaient de mal tourner. Pour le moment l'attente était la seule solution, loin de lui convenir cependant. Jade vit son trouble et posa sa main sur son bras pour la réconforter.

'Laissons les choses se dérouler… mais ce sera à nous d'intervenir si ça dégénère. Nous sommes seules à présent.'

**Review? xD**


	16. Chapter 16:Un duel qui dérape

**Voila le chapitre 16! Z'avez interet à le savourer celui-la car il a eu du mal à sortir xD Bref Merci à Soleina, Saizo, Cyrielle, Gurthwen et Marilyne pour leurs reviews Méchante Jersey tu n'es même pas venue me reviewer honte à toi :P  
Voila voila cette fic touche à sa fin je crois. Oui j'ai dis je crois car j'en ai aucune idée mdrrr. J'écris comme ça vient (peut-être pas le meilleur moyen mais que voulez vous lol). Donc bon vous verrez bien, surprise surprise XD.**

**Allez bonne lecture (pardonnez les fautes s'il y en a xD)**

**Chap 16: Un duel qui dérape et un livre enfin trouvé.**

Jade et Ambre passèrent peu de temps hors de leurs appartements après avoir croisé Mary dans les couloirs. Son regard malsain les avait fait fuir en sens inverse. Elles n'osaient plus s'aventurer dans la Salle Commune, elles profitèrent donc de leur temps libre pour faire leurs devoirs (ô combien nombreux!). Harry essayait de les suivre après chaque repas pour savoir ce qui se passait mais Jade et Ambre s'en rendaient compte assez vite et le faisait partir en lui criant dessus. Ambre avait croisé Antubis une seule fois dans les couloirs alors qu'elle retournait dans ses appartements. Elle avait levé les yeux vers lui avec appréhension mais il n'avait même pas daigné la regarder et la jeune femme en fut mortifiée. Jade l'empêcha de se cogner la tête contre le mur de la chambre.

Antubis avait bien vu le regard plein d'espoir qu'Ambre lui avait lancé, mais pour la protéger il devait l'ignorer, il devait la protéger de lui et de Mary jusqu'à ce qu'ils _la_ trouvent. Il était déchiré entre son amour et sa mission. Il ferma les yeux et inspira longuement. Il l'a protégerait de Mary.

« Je vais le tuer! Je vais le tuer!!!!

- Jade calme-toi! Il n'a rien fait…Il est en colère contre moi et c'est normal après tout vu comment je l'ai envoyé balader…

- Peut-être mais c'est pas une raison! Rahhh je suis trop en colère maintenant! »

Et elle alla s'enfermer dans la chambre. La jeune femme s'assit sur son lit et inspira avec colère. Puis, sans qu'elle s'y attende, elle eut une vision assez déroutante…

'_Je suis en face d'Antubis, je suis Ambre. Il est assis contre un mur, je suis debout et je le regarde. Il semble si torturé…_

_« J'aurais tant voulu t'aimer librement…mais je…peut-être…_

_- …pourquoi…Tu aurais dû le faire!_

_- Ne t'en fais pas…. »_

_Il se lève et s'en va. Je me tourne vers lui, les larmes aux yeux et je crie son nom, sans succès….'_

Quand Jade reprit ses esprits, elle s'aperçu que des larmes avaient coulé sur ses joues. Elle les essuya machinalement et se leva. La jeune femme décida de ne rien dire à Ambre pour le moment, histoire de ne pas la faire changer d'avis. Cette vision était incomplète et par conséquent pouvait être négative. Il ne fallait pas donner de faux espoirs.

Quand le 31 décembre arriva, le stress commença à pointer son nez. Le dénouement restait flou car ni Jade, ni Ambre ne savaient qui des deux était le plus dangereux. Elles espéraient cependant qu'il n'y aurait pas de blessé.

Quand les deux amies arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle, toutes les tables avaient disparus au profit d'une estrade qui prenait quasiment toute la largeur de la salle. (cf: HP 2 the movie xD) Certaines élèves avaient déjà commencé à se presser contre l'estrade en criant comme des demeurées. Jade et Ambre, sentant qu'elles seraient proche de l'hystérie pendant le duel, décidèrent de laisser une distance de sécurité. Néanmoins elles réussirent à trouver une place contre l'estrade sans trop de difficultés. Il apparut que certains élèves de Gryffondor avaient organisé des paris afin de se faire de l'argent sur le dos de leurs professeurs. Jade soupira d'exaspération mais n'intervint pas. Si certains imbéciles souhaitaient perdre leur argent, grand bien leur fasse! Elle donna un coup de coude à Ambre qui sursauta.

« Observe la bande de glandus derrière nous et évite de gueuler par pitié! »

Ambre tourna la tête dans leur direction.

« Je paris 10 gallions que Rogue va se faire exploser la face!

- Tu veux rire Jensen ne vaut rien, il a l'air tellement faible qu'il ne tiendra pas 10 minutes! D'ailleurs je paris 20 gallions!

- Dis adieu à ton argent Moscovitz! »

Ambre faillit protester mais Jade lui attrapa le bras et lui ordonna de se taire.

« S'ils savaient à qui ils ont à faire…

- Justement ils ne doivent rien savoir de cette histoire Ambre! Pour notre sécurité et celle d'Antubis.

- Depuis quand tu te soucis de lui? Rétorqua Ambre d'un ton amer.

- Depuis que ma meilleure amie est folle amoureuse de lui! J'ai pas envie de la voir souffrir. »

Ambre se mordit la lèvre et son visage se colora d'une délicate teinte écrevisse. Elle essaya de bégayer une réponse mais aucun son cohérent ne sortit de sa bouche.

La porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit et Dumbledore entra, suivit de Rogue et Antubis. Tous les élèves s'amassèrent contre l'estrade, tellement que Jade et Ambre furent jeter contre et eurent le souffle coupé. Le directeur monta sur l'estrade et les deux professeurs se placèrent de part et d'autres.

« Bonjour à tous! Je vois que vous êtes nombreux à vous êtes inscris à ce cours de duel et je vous remercie! Comme promis nous allons commencer par un duel entre le professeur Rogue et le professeur Jensen. Je vous prierais de rester calme et de les observer! »

Dumbledore descendit de l'estrade, Rogue et Antubis montèrent sans un mot. La bande de filles hystériques commençaient à faire des siennes et Jade remarqua, à sa grande surprise, qu'elles brandissaient l'écharpe de Serpentard en gloussant comme des demeurées.

'Des groupies de Rogue, intéressant. Voyons comment il va réagir à tant de popularité auprès de la gente féminine. Avec un peu d'espoir une crise cardiaque le foudroiera et il sera obligé de déclaré forfait, annulant ainsi le combat. Mais ne soyons pas trop optimistes non plus…'

Rogue fusilla du regard les filles de Serpentard qui pâlirent instantanément. Jade ne put retenir un ricanement, décidément il ne changerait jamais! Elle sentit une main tapoter son épaules. La jeune femme se retourna brusquement, décidée à punir le coupable pour son insolence, mais elle découvrit à la place Hermione avec un sourire radieux. Derrière elle, Harry et Ron faisaient des pronostics, priant pour que Rogue meurt pendant le duel.

Jade et Ambre firent de la place au trio et Ambre constata avec désespoir qu'Harry avait fait en sorte de se placer à ses côtés.

Antubis et Rogue se saluèrent et tous les élèves se mirent à retenir leur souffle.

Rogue lança un Stupéfix mais Antubis para l'attaqua sans difficultés et riposta par un sort que Jade et Ambre ne connaissaient pas. Rogue contre-attaqua sans problèmes et Antubis fut projeter à l'extrémité de l'estrade. Quand il se releva, Ambre s'accrocha de toutes ses forces à la manche de Jade. La jeune femme mit quelques secondes à comprendre la raison de ce geste mais quand elle en prit conscience son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Antubis paraissait avoir littéralement changé. Son visage était froid et dur, ses poings étaient crispés par la colère. Ambre crut déceler dans ses yeux une lueur étrange mais avant qu'elle puisse en faire part à son amie, Antubis avait lancé un sort curieux. A vrai dire Ambre et Jade n'était même sûres qu'il s'agisse d'un sort car l'étrange tempête noire qui avait emporté Rogue ne venait pas de sa baguette…mais de son corps tout entier. Ambre mit ses mains contre sa bouche pour s'empêcher de crier, les larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Antubis avançait vers Rogue, qui était étendu au milieu de l'estrade. Quelque chose dans son regard effraya profondément Ambre. Sans qu'elle puisse s'en empêcher, la Gryffondor se mit à crier de toutes ses forces:

« Antubis arrête!!!! »

Elle s'immobilisa, consciente de s'être trahie. Mais elle constata avec soulagement qu'Antubis semblait normal. Son visage trahissait la surprise, il observa ses mains avec effarement puis se tourna vers Ambre qui continuait à pleurer. Son regard s'attendrit en voyant sa détresse et il hocha la tête comme pour la remercier. Ambre esquissa un faible sourire et tourna la tête vers Jade dont la mâchoire crispé ne laissait rien présager de bon.

Rogue se releva et toisa Antubis pendant quelques secondes avant de descendre de l'estrade. Ses groupies gémissaient de désespoir et essayaient de l'approcher pour le réconforter. Rogue les fusilla du regard.

« Taisez-vous petites idiotes! Occupez votre temps autrement qu'en futilités cela vous fera grandir un peu bande d'écervelées! Le cours est terminé, retournez à vos dortoirs!»

Il s'en alla en faisant voler derrière lui sa robe de sorcier. Les jeunes groupies souriaient à présent d'un air béat en s'extasiant sur le fait que leur adoré leur avait adressé la parole. Jade prit sa tête entre ses mains en gémissant:

« Mon Dieu sauvez-nous des dégénérés mentaux! »

Ambre fixait le sol sans dire un mot, son visage était d'une pâleur extrême. Harry l'observait avec tristesse, au bout d'un moment il s'en alla avec Ron et Hermione. Antubis lança un dernier regard à la jeune femme et quitta la Grande Salle. Les étudiants étaient plus que troublés par la scène qui venait de se dérouler devant leurs yeux. A son grand soulagement, Jade constata qu'ils étaient plus intrigués par la puissance d'Antubis que par le comportement plus que douteux d'Ambre. En pensant à son amie, Jade regarda dans sa direction mais elle constata avec horreur qu'elle avait disparu. La jeune sorcière se mit à courir vers la sortie.

'Ma vision…J'en suis sure maintenant. C'est aujourd'hui! Je ne veux pas qu'elle pleure…Je ne veux pas que ce salaud la fasse pleurer!!!'

Ambre marchait au hasard dans les couloirs. D'un geste rapide elle sécha les dernières larmes qui subsistaient sur ses joues. Elle avait mal…mal au cœur…Elle s'en voulait d'avoir crié. Mais au moins elle l'avait aidé à se contrôler.

« Ambre? »

Elle s'arrêta net. C'était sa voix. D'un mouvement brusque elle se tourna pour découvrir Antubis assis contre le mur. Elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu… Elle n'arrivait pas à le regarder dans les yeux, elle avait honte.

« Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal et malgré tout c'est arrivé. Je suis désolé. »

Elle n'arriva pas à prononcer un mot, sa bouche était comme paralysée.

« J'aurais tant voulu t'aimer librement ma petite Ambre, mais je ne suis pas un être normal. Peut-être que si je ne t'avais pas adressé la parole à la rentrée rien ne serait arrivé!

- Je ne regrette rien même si j'ai mal, je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Tu aurais dû être franc avec moi dès le début et me dire la vérité! Tu aurais dû le faire!!

- Ne t'en fais pas…tout sera bientôt terminé et ta vie redeviendra normale… »

Il se leva sans la regarder et parti en sens inverse. Ambre serra les poings, les larmes recommencèrent à couler. Elle se tourna vers lui et contempla sa silhouette qui s'en allait.

« Antubis!!!! »

Jade courait toujours dans les couloirs, cherchant son amie. Et soudain elle croisa Antubis qui marchait les yeux rivés vers le sol. Elle ralentit l'allure, ses yeux étaient écarquillés d'effroi. C'était trop tard…

« Ambre!! »

Quand elle l'aperçut enfin, elle vit qu'elle pleurait encore. D'un geste rassurant elle l'a pris dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux pour l'apaiser.

« Il n'y a plus aucun espoir…et pourtant…

- Oui je sais, tu l'aime. Franchement jamais tu arriveras à trouver un gars normal toi! (tout à fait véridique, j'attire les cas sociaux et les pervers!!!)

- Il a dit que tout serait bientôt terminé, que ma vie redeviendrait normale. Pauvre con, il croit vraiment que je pourrais l'oublier comme ça! J'aimerais savoir de quoi il parle!

- Il faut piquer le livre à Mary!

- Merci bien Jade mais j'ai déjà donner avec elle alors tu te débrouille! »

Antubis claqua violemment la porte de ses appartements. Il avait faillit se trahir, il avait presque révéler sa nature. Mary allait lui en vouloir.

Ambre…elle l'avait aidé…alors qu'il avait été odieux avec elle. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la faire souffrir et ça le mettait hors de lui! Il ne savait plus quoi faire à présent. Elle était si sincère avec lui, prête à tout sacrifier. Sa raison et son cœur était en conflit. Si elle voulait rester avec lui il lui faudrait…mourir. A cette pensée, il frappa le mur de son poing. Il ne prendrait pas sa vie, jamais! Elle avait le droit d'être heureuse…

Jade se glissa dans le dortoir des 3ème année et grâce aux indications d'une camarade de dortoir de Mary, elle trouva facilement les affaires de cette dernière. Elle commença par fouiller la valise mais sans succès. C'est alors qu'elle eut une idée: après tout Mary était une adolescente, elle devait avoir cacher le livre aux endroits habituels. Elle le trouva sous son matelas et s'en empara avant de partir le plus vite possible. De retour à son dortoir, elle se laissa tomber sur son lit, exténuée par tant de pression.

« J'y crois pas! Tu l'as? »

Jade hocha la tête.

« Je pensais qu'elle l'aurais mieux cacher que ça…c'est bizarre…

- On s'en fout Ambre! On l'a trouvé c'est tout. »

Ambre rejoignit Jade sur son lit et ensemble, elle se plongèrent dans la lecture du mystérieux livre.

« Les représentations de la mort au fil des siècles…charmant…Marmonna Jade. Bref cherchons ce qu'elle t'a montré…Ambre? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? »

Ambre avait les yeux rivés sur le livre, il lui sembla tomber dans un trou noir sans fond. Des images défilaient devant ses yeux….

_Mary la regardait avec un petit sourire_

_« Tu veux lire? »_

Ambre essayait de se réveiller mais ses souvenirs l'assaillaient.

_« C__'__est les représentations de la mort au fil des siècles. C__'__est très intéressant. »_

Elle devait lutter!!

_Une drôle de cloche était dessiné sur une page du livre. Mary lui murmura:_

_« C__'__est la clochette de la mort. Elle annonce la mort. »_

Soudain elle ne vit plus que le visage de Mary, lui souriant avec méchanceté avant de se jeter sur elle.

Ambre revint à elle en hurlant. Jade lui tenait fermement les mains pour qu'elle se calme.

« Que s'est-il passé? Tu as eu une vision? »

Ambre pleurait à présent.

« Je me suis souvenue…quand elle m'a montré le livre. J'ai vu une page où était dessiné une drôle de clochette et Mary l'a appelé la clochette de la mort. »

Jade relâcha Ambre et feuilleta le livre à la recherche de cette mystérieuse clochette. Quand elle trouva la page, elle eut un cri de victoire.

« Voyons voir ce qui nous attend… »

_« La clochette de la mort est une des nombreuses représentations de la mort depuis l'avènement de l'homme. L'entendre signifie que notre fin est proche et c'est alors qu'apparaissent les anges de la mort: une toute jeune fille et un homme d'age mur selon le mythe. A deux, ils ouvrent la porte de la mort et guident les âmes. Ils ne peuvent s'attarder sur Terre car il s'agit d'entités dépourvues d'âme, des êtres déjà morts. »_

Ambre étouffa un sanglot. Elle se sentit idiote de réagir de la sorte car elle aurait dû s'en douter… Antubis n'était pas vivant. C'était un ange de la mort, ainsi que Mary. Elle ne pouvait pas rivaliser, elle ne le pourrait jamais. Jade posa sa main sur son épaule pour la consoler mais ne dit rien histoire de ne pas aggraver la situation.

« Mais, si elle est morte, comment allons nous pouvoir l'affronter Jade?

- J'en sais rien. On ne peut plus rien faire je crois. Il faut apporter ce livre à Dumbledore et il saura quoi faire.

- NON!!

- Pardon? »

Jade écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il va faire dès qu'il le saura? J'ai besoin d'aller parler à Antubis avant ça! J'ai besoin de l'entendre de sa propre voix!! »

Ambre lui arracha le livre des mains. Jade la laissa faire, consciente de sa douleur.

« Très bien comme tu veux! Mais si jamais Mary fais quoi que se soit, ou Antubis d'ailleurs, alors je prendrais l'initiative de mettre un terme à tout ça!

- Très bien. »

Ambre rangea le livre dans son sac, cacha le tout sous son lit et sortit du dortoir sans rien ajouter de plus. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

'S'il est mort, et bien je le serais aussi! C'est décidé je veux rester avec lui!!! Je veux pas qu'il me quitte!!! '

Elle courait à présent, bousculant les élèves sur son passage. Quand elle arriva dans le parc, elle s'arrêta et inspira profondément. Elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. C'était décidé.

Quand elle arriva devant le lac, elle entreprit d'ôter son uniforme afin de se retrouver en sous-vêtements. Puis, sans tenir compte que l'eau était glaciale, elle avança dans le lac et se laissa couler lentement. Avant de perdre connaissance, elle vit une ombre nager vers elle. Puis se fut le trou noir.

**Une tite review?**


	17. Chapter 17: Un baiser volé et

**Tout d'abord merci à mes reviewers fidèles, ça me fait toujours chaud au coeur de voir que des personnes apprécient ce que j'écris!  
Comme vous allez le constater, cette fic touche à sa fin. Je sais il n'y a pas beaucoup de chapitres, mais pour moi j'ai fais le tour des idées que je voulais exploiter. Maintenant il faut que je termine pour pouvoir me concentrer sur mon projet de roman.  
Même si j'aurai voulu plus de visites et de reviews (car ça fait toujours plaisir de voir son travail récompensé) je suis quand même contente d'avoir eu des lecteurs fidèles qui ont apprécié cette histoire.  
Bon j'arrête dans le mélodramatique lol ça ne me va pas du tout!**

**Sur ce bonne lecture :D**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 17 : Un baiser volé et des sentiments avoués ! Partons à la recherche de la clochette !!!**

Ambre sentit une bourrasque glaciale parcourir son corps. Le soleil couchant lui chatouillait les paupières. Elle ouvrit un oeil puis deux. Ses mains touchaient de l'herbe. Elle mis un moment à se rappeler ce qui s'était produit. Sa tentative de suicide avait échoué à cause de l'intervention de quelqu'un. La jeune femme voulut se relever mais des vertiges l'en empêchèrent.

"Reste allongée, tu es encore faible!"

Elle se crispa. C'était Antubis.

"Décidemment tu ne me lâches jamais!"

Sa voix était rauque, elle eut du mal à se reconnaître.

"Ne bouge pas j'ai dis!"

Elle l'entendit se lever. Ce fut quand elle posa sa main sur son ventre qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était en sous-vêtements, devant Antubis. Elle piqua un fard monstrueux, tentant de se cacher mais vainement. Elle l'entendit rire.

"Tu es très belle, ne te cache pas.

- Gnnnnnnnn" Ce fut la seule réponse qui sortit de sa bouche.

Il enleva sa cape et recouvrit son corps rougissant avec. Il plaça une main derrière sa tête, l'aidant à se relever légèrement. Elle osait à peine le regarder quand il s'assit à ses côtés.

" Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ma jolie Ambre?

- Pour être avec toi... Répondit-elle, ne voulant pas cacher la vérité plus longtemps.

- Ton raisonnement est illogique, tu seras avec moi si tu es vivante.

- Tu sais bien que c'est faux."

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, il fronça les sourcils. Il comprenait.

"Je croyais lui avoir interdit de te montrer ce livre!

- Jade l'a prit en cachette, pour en finir une bonne fois pour toute... Et je me suis souvenue d'une page que Mary m'avait montrée. Tout était là..."

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Elle enfouie sa tête sur ses genoux. Il esquissa un geste, comme pour poser sa main sur son épaule, puis changea d'avis. Ambre n'arrivait pas à réaliser que l'homme auprès d'elle, celui qu'elle aimait par dessus tout, était un ange de la mort, un être ne pouvant pas vivre sur Terre.

"Je te fais peur."

Ce n'était pas une question. Sa voix trahissait sa tristesse et sa colère. Il s'en voulait atrocement.

"Non je n'ai pas peur. Je suis tout simplement très triste.

- Je refuse que tu meures, tu m'entends? Je vais partir très bientôt, et tu devras m'oublier et passer à autre chose!

- Mais je ne veux pas te quitter!!!"

Elle s'accrochait à lui de toutes ses forces, essayant vainement d'arrêter de pleurer.

Jade était retournée dans les appartements qu'elle partageait avec Ambre. L'ennuie était pesant mais elle ne savait pas quoi faire d'intéressant. Soudain, son regard se posa sur le pot de poudre de cheminette et elle eut une idée. Dangereuse, mais brillante.

Puis elle se ravisa, il devait être dans ses appartements à présent. Essayant de comprendre ce qui s'était passé durant le duel. Tant pis, elle prendrait le risque.

"Appartements de Rogue!" Cria la jeune femme avant de se sentir aspiré par la cheminée.

Elle arriva à destination entière, mais encore secouée par le voyage. Il ne devait pas être là, sinon il l'aurait entendu, car on ne pouvait pas dire que le mot discrétion figurait dans vocabulaire. Elle avança doucement, ses yeux papillonnants entre les différents recoins de la pièce, n'ayant pas réellement observé la pièce quand elle était venue avec lui auparavant. C'était un salon tout à fait ordinaire, sobrement décoré de noir et pas vert et argent comme elle le pensait. Tout était propre et bien rangé, mais Jade n'était pas surprise. Rogue était un homme atrocement minutieux et ordonné. Sans le vouloir, elle se l'imagina en train de faire la guerre à la poussière et elle dû s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. L'idée de Rogue en petite fée du logis était risible, mais en tout cas Jade appréciait le fait qu'il soit ordonné. Au moins l'homme qu'elle avait en face d'elle en cours n'était pas un masque.

Une porte entr'ouverte attira son attention. Sa curiosité l'emporta et elle avança doucement. Elle n'osait imaginer ce que Rogue ferait s'il la voyait ici. Elle poussa la porte en essayant de ne pas la faire grincer. Il faisait sombre dans la pièce, mais elle entendait quelque chose… une respiration. La jeune femme inspira profondément et avança d'un pas. Elle tourna la tête vers la droite… et découvrit Rogue endormit sur son lit à baldaquin. Elle porta une main à sa bouche pour étouffer un cri de surprise. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle reprit une respiration normale. Rogue n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre. Elle le contemplait de la tête aux pieds. Il ne s'était pas mis sous son drap donc elle pouvait admirer chaque parcelle de son corps. Il semblait si calme, si détendu. Elle avança jusqu'à toucher le rebord du lit. Ses mains tremblaient. Puis, sans qu'elle ne puisse s'en empêcher, elle déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Réalisant ce qu'elle faisait, Jade recula précipitamment. Elle eut l'impression que son cœur s'arrêta quand elle vit la silhouette de Rogue se redresser et tourner la tête vers elle. Il la regardait avec un air surpris. La jeune femme essaya de dire quelque chose mais en vain. Alors elle s'enfuit en courant.

Ambre était assise devant la cheminée, au milieu du salon d'Antubis. Le fait d'être dans ses appartements la troublait mais lui plaisait également sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi.

« Tiens, je t'ai amené du chocolat chaud.

- Merci. »

Elle prit la tasse des mains d'Antubis mais la posa rapidement par terre pour réajuster la cape qui était en train de glisser. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers son sauveur et elle le vit sourire. Elle porta la tasse à sa bouche et but quelques gorgées. Ses mains tremblaient même si elle essayait de le contrôler.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? »

Il jeta un regard plein de sous-entendus à ses mains.

« Ce n'est rien, j'ai juste un peu froid.

-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur tu sais, je ne vais pas te faire du mal.

- Je n'ai pas peur de toi Antubis ! Au contraire.

- Alors quelle est la raison de ces tremblements? »

Elle porta la tasse à ses lèvres et détourna le regard. Antubis lui enleva des mains et la posa à côté. Puis il se mis derrière elle et posa ses mains sur ses épaules. Ses lèvres embrassèrent son cou, sa nuque. Ambre fermait les yeux et le laissait faire. Antubis fit glisser sa cape par terre et attira doucement la jeune femme contre son torse. Il posa ses mains sur son ventre et le caressa. Puis il entreprit de faire glisser les bretelles de son soutien-gorge, Ambre se dégagea rapidement et se tourna vers lui, incapable de prononcer un mot. Antubis avança vers elle, glissa une main dans ses cheveux et déposa un baiser sur son front.

« Laisse-moi faire jolie Ambre. »

Puis il embrassa sa gorge, son épaule. Ambre ne voulait plus qu'il s'arrête. Elle sentit Antubis lui prendre la main pour l'aide à se lever. Il l'emmenait vers sa chambre. Ambre jeta un dernier coup d'œil en arrière et entra, le laissant fermer la porte. Elle s'assit sur le rebord du lit et le regarda dans les yeux. Antubis, incapable de se contrôler davantage, l'embrassa sauvagement tout en l'allongeant sur le lit. Ambre entreprit de déboutonner sa chemise puis la lui enleva. Elle posa ses mains sur son torse, il était tellement beau qu'elle ne trouvait pas les mots pour le décrire. Il lui sourit et passa sa main sur son dos afin de dégrafer son soutien-gorge puis fit glisser son boxer en dentelle (et oui nous avons toutes de la très belle lingerie quand il le faut mdrrr). Sentir les mains d'Antubis sur son corps la rendait folle, elle avait du mal à reprendre son souffle. La jeune femme agrippa le drap et poussa un soupir qui fit sourire son amant. Il se leva, descendit du lit. Ambre se tourne vers lui et le vit enlever son jean et ses sous-vêtements. Le rouge lui monta aux joues quand elle vit l'effet qu'elle provoquait sur lui. Il s'allongea à côté d'elle, posa une main sur son ventre et le caressa doucement. Il la regardait dans les yeux et Ambre était comme paralysé par ce regard qui semblait lire en elle.

Lentement, il se mit sur elle. Ses mains tremblaient quand il caressait son corps. Ambre entoura son cou de ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément. Elle glissa ses mains le long de son dos et s'arrêta au niveau de ses hanches, le serrant contre elle de toutes ses forces. Il comprit et ses baisers devinrent de plus en plus brûlants. Ses lèvres descendirent dans son cou, sur sa poitrine, sur son ventre. Et Ambre n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête. Antubis remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres puis s'approcha de son oreille.

« Je t'aime Ambre. » Lui susurra t-il doucement

La jeune femme sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues.

« Moi aussi. Depuis le début. »

Il déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres et posa ses mains sur ses hanches. Ambre posa les siennes sur son torse, il les sentit trembler.

« N'aies pas peur ma jolie Ambre. Laisse-moi faire. Je ne peux pas t'emmener au paradis mais je peux t'en donner un aperçu. »

Ambre poussa un cri de surprise quand il commença à la pénétrer. Il la regardait avec tendresse, la caressant et l'embrassant pour apaiser la douleur. Elle s'agrippait à ses épaules, dépassée par toutes les émotions qui explosaient en elle. Quand il se fut immiscé totalement en elle, Antubis commença de lents mouvements de va et vient. Ambre s'entendit gémir de plus en plus fort. Elle leva les yeux vers Antubis, il semblait au bord de l'orgasme lui aussi. Elle posa ses mains sur son bassin, l'incitant à accélérer le mouvement. Il parcourait son corps de ses mains, essayant de s'imprégner le plus possible de la texture de sa peau. Elle haletait, incapable de se contrôler.

Ce fut elle qui atteint l'orgasme en premier, elle sut qu'Antubis l'avait également atteint quand elle l'entendit gémir son prénom de plus en plus fort. Il se retira doucement et se laissa glisser à côté d'elle. La jeune femme essayait de retrouver une respiration normale. Elle n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Son corps tremblait encore, elle ferma les yeux et inspira longuement. Elle sentit Antubis lui caresser le visage, ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de son amant. Elle l'embrassa et se serra contre lui.

« Je ne veux pas que tu me quittes Antubis. »

Il s'immobilisa, les yeux perdus dans le vide, incapable de répondre. Ce n'était pas le moment d'entamer cette conversation. Il tira les draps sur leurs corps et embrassa son front.

« Dors à présent. »

Elle sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Antubis les sentit couler dans son cou. Il lui caressa les cheveux pour l'apaiser, la serrant fort contre lui. Elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir, décidée à repousser les moments difficiles au lendemain.

Jade tournait en rond dans ses appartements. Elle l'avait embrassé. Elle avait embrassé le professeur le plus honnis de tous Poudlard. Et elle avait aimé ça. Sauf quand il s'est réveillé. Ce qui la préoccupait, c'était l'expression de son visage quand il la vit dans sa chambre. Ce n'était pas de la colère mais de la surprise. A cet instant précis, elle aurait voulu se justifier ou même lui faire une remarque désobligeante comme à son habitude, mais rien ne sortait. Aucun son. Fuir avait été la seule solution. Car lui ne se serait pas gêné de la remettre à sa place.

Mais ce n'était pas ce qui la bouleversait le plus. Ambre avait disparu depuis plus de 2h. Elle avait fouillé tout le château sans résultats. Le seul indice qu'elle avait c'était le témoignage de deux élèves qui l'avaient vu se précipiter vers le parc. Mais il n'y avait personne. Un mauvais pressentiment la poussa à chercher Antubis… mais lui aussi ne semblait être nulle part.

C'est alors qu'elle comprit.

'Si Ambre est en train de l'obliger à faire des aveux sans succomber à ses charmes c'est que je suis la reine d'Angleterre ! Et c'est pas peu dire !'

Il ne fallait pas se leurrer. Ces deux-là ne cueillaient sûrement pas des fleurs dans le parc de Poudlard à ce moment-là.

Elle espérait maintenant que son amie ne regretterait pas son choix. Tôt ou tard, Antubis devra partir là où elle ne peut le suivre. Qui sait si elle résistera à la douleur de la séparation.

Sentant qu'il était inutile de se ronger les sangs pendant des heures, Jade se dirigea vers la Grande Salle où le dîner venait d'être servis. Elle s'installa à côté d'Hermione qui remarqua son teint blême mais n'y fit aucune allusion. Mais quelques mètres plus loin, Mary regardait la jeune femme d'un air sombre.

Jade n'y prêtait pas attention cependant. Car elle avait oublié que le maître des potions serait également présent. Et quand leurs regards se rencontrèrent, la surprise la pétrifia. Elle ne put soutenir longtemps son regard. Mais le peu qu'elle avait vu la déconcertait. Il n'y avait aucune haine, aucun dégoût dans le regard de Severus Rogue. Elle avala rapidement un morceau de poulet et quitta la Grande Salle sans remarquer que quelqu'un l'avait suivit. Quand elle voulu soulever la tapisserie qui cachait la porte, une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle se retourna vivement, effrayée.

« Ce n'est que moi Miss Hellsing. »

Rogue se tenait face à elle. Ses mains se mirent à trembler, sa peau était moite. Et le pire c'est qu'elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se mettait dans un tel état.

« Empruntez rapidement la porte, Mary vous a suivis et elle ne va pas tarder à arriver. »

Elle obéit plus pour sa propre survie que pour l'écouter. Il la suivait dans les escaliers. Puis arrivés à l'intersection où se séparait leur route, il l'attrapa par la main pour l'empêcher de partir. Elle se tourna vers lui et le regarda dans les yeux. Il semblait sur le point de dire quelque chose mais elle le devança, ne voulant pas subir ses remarques désobligeantes.

« Je sais ce que vous attendez. Alors je vous le dis maintenant : je m'excuse. Oui j'ai pénétré dans vos appartements sans votre permission et oui je vous ai… embrassé sans votre consentement. Mais je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit. Alors pardon si je vous ai embarrassé.

-Je ne suis pas la pour ça. Je crois qu'il faut qu'on discute. Cette fois je vous autorise à venir dans mes appartements. »

Elle rougit malgré elle. Il l'entraîna dans ses appartements, la priant de s'asseoir sur le canapé.

'A chaque fois que je suis venu ici soit on est tombé l'un sur l'autre dans des positions plus que compromettantes soit je l'ai embrassé. Je préfère même pas imaginer ce qui pourrait se passer maintenant !'

Il posa une bouteille devant elle.

« Bieraubeurre. »

Elle le remercia d'un signe de tête et but la moitié de la bouteille. L'homme était debout, en face d'elle, et elle n'osait pas lever les yeux. Et elle n'arrivait pas à s'avouer la véritable nature de ses sentiments.

Voyant qu'elle n'ouvrait pas la bouche, il s'installa à côté d'elle et soupira.

« Il est grand temps que nous ayons une discussion vous et moi.

-A quel sujet ? Mon comportement ? Vous comptez me mettre en retenue pour vous avoir embrassé ?

- Je n'en ai pas l'intention. J'ai été très surpris à vrai dire quand je vous ai vu dans ma chambre. Je n'aurai jamais songé que vous oseriez un tel geste.

-Comme je ne m'attendais pas à ce que osiez également le soir du bal. »

Il détourna les yeux et Jade crut apercevoir une légère teinte rouge sur ses joues. Mais elle mit ça sur le compte de la fatigue. Elle appuya sa tête contre le rebord du canapé et ferma les yeux. Elle sentit une main sa poser sur la sienne et une autre lui tourner la tête. Elle ouvrit les yeux et interrogea Rogue du regard. Contre toute attente, il l'embrassa. D'abord délicatement pour ne pas trop la brusquer, puis de plus en plus passionnément. Il l'attira contre lui, elle entoura son cou de ses bras tremblants.

Puis il mit fin au baiser, Jade gardait les bras autour de son cou comme pour lui défendre de s'éloigner. Mais il n'essaya pas, la serrant encore plus fort contre son torse.

« Il faut que vous regagnez votre chambre.

-J'aimerais rester ici cette nuit. »

Il la regarda avec surprise. Jade piqua un fard.

« Non je ne pensais pas à sa !! Je veux dormir ici, avec vous. S'il vous plaît. »

Il lui prit la main et l'emmena dans sa chambre. D'un signe de la main, Rogue l'invita à s'installer.

« Je suis désolé mais j'ai encore du travail. Vous pouvez rester ici et dormir tranquillement. Moi je viendrais plus tard.

- Alors je vais vous attendre pour m'endormir dans vos bras.

- Non. Je ne pense pas avoir terminé avant quelques heures. Vous avez besoin de sommeil. Endormez-vous. »

Elle baissa les yeux et se glissa sous les couvertures. Il sortit de la chambre et ferma la porte. Jade enfouit sa tête dans le coussin. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé une telle chose, jamais. Et pourtant ! Que dirait Ambre si elle savait que son amie dormait en ce moment dans le lit du professeur de potions ? Elle étouffa un rire en imaginant sa tête.

Puis elle redevint taciturne. Comment dormir alors qu'il était juste à côté, sûrement en train de trouver un moyen d'aller dormir ailleurs. Jade savait qu'il n'était pas le genre d'homme à laisser ses sentiments sortir, il devait déjà regretter son geste. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de pousser plus loin ses réflexions, elle s'endormit.

Quand elle se réveilla, Jade sentit quelque chose de chaud contre son ventre. C'était une main. Elle n'eut pas besoin de jeter un coup d'œil derrière elle pour savoir à qui elle appartenait. Elle sourit et se blottit encore plus contre lui, essayant de profiter au maximum de ces moments qu'elle passait avec lui. Elle savait pertinemment que quand ils passeraient la porte d'entrée, tout redeviendrait comme avant. Il sera le professeur et elle sera son élève. Point barre. Mais cette pensée lui faisait mal malgré tout.

« Vous êtes réveillé ? »

Jade sursauta de surprise. Elle posa une main sur celle de Rogue.

« Depuis quelques minutes à peine. »

Elle se dégagea de son étreinte afin de se retourner. Il était là, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Elle se surprit à sourire. Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et la jeune femme sentit ses joues s'embraser. Mais ce fut le seul geste de tendresse qu'il témoigna. Le maître des potions se leva rapidement et s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Jade se redressa et réajusta ses vêtements froissés. Elle essaya de se rappeler la date, en vain.

« Nous sommes le 1er janvier, bonne année Miss Hellsing.

- Bonne année professeur… »

Une nouvelle année commençait, annonciatrice de joie mais également de peine et de colère. Les évènements s'enchaînaient de plus en plus précipitamment. La jeune femme sentait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps à présent.

« Le petit déjeuné est fini mais tachons de ne pas rater le déjeuné. Il n'est que 11h vous avez le temps de retourner à vos appartements pour vous préparer.

- Oui d'accord… »

Elle se sentait si triste alors qu'elle avait passé la nuit dans ses bras. Elle ne pouvait l'expliquer. Rogue la regarda s'en aller sans savoir quoi dire.

Ambre sentit les rayons du soleil chatouiller doucement ses paupières. Antubis la serrait dans ses bras, sa tête contre son cou. Mais quelque chose la dérangeait et elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, alors elle décida de ne plus y prêter attention. Quand elle essaya de se dégager doucement afin de ne pas le réveiller, elle constata qu'il ne dormait plus également.

« Tu es belle quand tu dors. »

Elle rougit en détournant le regard. Tout ce qui s'était passé lui revint en mémoire, tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti quand Antubis lui avait fait l'amour. La tête lui tournait, trop d'émotions fortes en si peu de temps.

« Bonne année Ambre.

- Hein ?

- Nous sommes le 1er janvier. Tu n'avais pas oublié, si ?

- A vrai dire ça m'était totalement sortit de l'esprit avec tout ce qui s'est passé depuis quelques temps. Bonne année Antubis. »

Elle l'embrassa et il en profita pour l'attirer contre lui. La jeune femme s'installa à califourchon sur son amant et le regarda dans les yeux. Il était tellement beau que parfois elle avait l'impression de rêver. Elle caressa ses cheveux noirs avec tendresse avant de déposer un autre baiser sur ses lèvres.

Soudain elle se dégagea brusquement et sortit du lit, les yeux écarquillés de surprise. Elle comprenait à présent pourquoi quelque chose l'avait tracassé… Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

« Ambre que se passe t-il ?

- Antubis tu… ton cœur… il ne bat pas… »

Il enfouit sa tête dans ses mains. Ambre semblait si bouleversé, il s'en voulait atrocement.

« Je sais que c'est perturbant pour toi ma jolie Ambre. Je suis désolé… Je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu t'en vas en courant.

-Ne dis pas de bêtises ! Je t'aime Antubis, que tu ne sois pas vivant n'y change rien.

- Mais ça complique les choses. Je vais te faire souffrir. Alors promets-moi une chose s'il te plaît. »

Elle s'assit à côté de lui, ses mains dans les siennes.

« Promets-moi que tu m'oublieras, que tu passeras à autre chose dès que je serais parti.

- Je ne peux pas… Comment pourrais-je t'oublier ?? Je penserais à toi toute ma vie ! Et je refuse de te voir partir sans moi !!

- Mais tu ne pourras pas venir avec moi !!! Je ne veux pas que tu meurs tu m'entends ? Tu es trop précieuse à mes yeux Ambre !

- Mais qu'est-ce que je vais devenir quand tu m'auras abandonné ? »

Elle sanglotait à présent. Antubis l'attira contre son torse et la serra fort dans ses bras. Lui aussi souffrait mais la situation était sans issue. Il devait terminer sa mission et s'en aller.

Sa mission… Ambre n'était pas au courant. Il devait lui dire, la protéger de tout ça.

« Ambre je dois te dire pourquoi je suis ici. La raison de ma venue avec Mary.

- C'est la clochette de la Mort n'est-ce pas ?

- Suite à un incident, Mary a perdu la clochette. Elle est tombée dans le tourbillon de l'espace et du temps. Nous la recherchons depuis tellement longtemps…

- Et elle est ici ? A Poudlard ? Mais Ambre connaissait déjà la réponse.

- Oui, quelque part dans le château. Mais nous ne savons toujours pas où, il y a tellement de lieux cachés, de passages secrets. C'est pour cela que Mary voulait vous utiliser, Jade et toi. Elle pense qu'une fois réunies, votre don de voyance sera décuplé et vous saurez où la clochette se trouve. »

Ambre baissa la tête. Avez Jade, elles avaient laissé de côté les révélations de Dumbledore à leur sujet au profit de leurs hormones (muhahaha c'est la dure loi de la vie…dsl). Il avait dit qu'ensemble elles formaient un être parfait et la jeune femme réalisa que ça concernait également leurs pouvoirs. Cette connexion entre elles n'était pas fortuite.

« Mais si on retrouve cette clochette, tu devras partir…

- Même si on ne la retrouve pas mon temps ici est compté ! Je ne suis pas vivant et je ne peux m'attarder ici. Je ne suis qu'un messager de la mort. Aide-moi à retrouver la clochette Ambre. Et ta vie redeviendra normale. Si elle reste ici, elle perturbera l'espace/temps (Yataaa ! XD. C'était plus fort que moi mdrrr).

- D'accord… je t'aiderais Antubis… »

Il l'embrassa passionnément, essuyant les larmes qui avaient recommencé à couler sur les joues de la jeune femme.

« Le déjeuné va être servit. Dépêchons-nous et allons retrouver Jade. »

Jade était assise à la table des Gryffondor, guettant l'arrivée d'Ambre avec impatience.

'J'arrive Jade, je suis presque à la Grande Salle.'

Elle sursauta. Elle n'avait pas encore l'habitude de parler par télépathie. Ambre entra et rejoignit son amie en évitant de croiser son regard. Jade remarqua qu'Antubis venait juste d'arriver également. Elle avait donc visé juste.

« Alors ma petite dévergondé, Antubis est-il un bon coup ? »

Ambre recracha le peu de jus d'orange qu'elle avait ingurgité.

« N'essaye pas de nier c'est flagrant que vous étiez ensemble cette nuit.

- Je vois… Bon ben oui j'étais avec lui. Et oui c'est un bon coup ! Même si je n'ai rien pour comparer. Et toi où as-tu passé la nuit ?

- Comment ça ?

- Jade, premièrement il y a l'odeur d'un parfum masculin sur tes cheveux et deuxièmement tu as un putain de sourire béat je savais même pas que c'était possible ! Avoue !

- C'était Rogue. »

Ambre recracha à nouveau le jus d'orange qu'elle était en train de boire.

« Tu as couché avec lui ?

- Non juste dormi. Mais c'était génial. Dormir dans ses bras…

- Je vois tout à fait ce que tu veux dire… dormir dans les bras d'Antubis c'était tout simplement merveilleux…

- Je m'en fou, passe moi les détails par pitié ! »

Elles jetèrent un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs. Antubis et Rogue levèrent les yeux au même moment. Voyant qu'ils regardaient au même endroit, ils se dévisagèrent avec surprise, avant de replonger dans leurs toasts.

« Excellent ! »

Les jeunes femmes essayaient de se contrôler pour ne pas s'étrangler de rire. Ambre regarda Antubis à nouveau, il hocha la tête comme pour l'encourager.

« Jade j'ai promis à Antubis de l'aider à trouver la clochette de la mort…

- Et faire plaisir à Mary ? T'es folle ou quoi ?

- Leur temps ici est compté de toute façon, et s'ils ne récupèrent pas cette clochette notre univers sera instable !

- C'est bon j'ai compris ! Et comment tu comptes faire ? Provoquer une vision ?

- Justement c'est pour ça que je te demande ton aide. Antubis a une hypothèse au sujet de nos pouvoirs ! Il faut essayer de le faire ensemble, d'utiliser nos pouvoirs comme un seul et même être. On sera beaucoup plus puissante et on pourra trouver la clochette !

- C'est même pas sûr que ça marche Ambre !

- Et alors qu'est-ce qui nous empêche d'essayer ? Je veux faire quelque chose pour Antubis avant qu'il…parte… »

Elle baissa la tête, luttant pour empêcher ses larmes de couler à nouveau. Jade posa sa main sur la sienne.

« Je vais t'aider ne t'inquiètes pas !

- Merci Jade… »

A la fin du déjeuné, Ambre et Jade se dirigèrent vers leurs appartements, suivies d'Antubis. Alors qu'elles s'installaient sur le canapé, prête à tenter l'expérience, quelqu'un frappa à la porte et Dumbledore entra avec Rogue. Ambre sentit Jade trembler à côté d'elle.

« Mesdemoiselles je compte sur vous pour m'aider à résoudre cette affaire compliquée. Plus vite nous retrouverons cette clochette, plus vite Mary et Antubis pourront continuer leur mission auprès des morts. »

Ambre serra les poings, Antubis baissa le regard.

« Allons-y Ambre. »

Elles joignirent leurs mains et fermèrent les yeux, essayant de se concentrer. Puis soudain, ce fut comme si la foudre les avait frappé. Elles s'accrochèrent l'une à l'autre avec plus de force. Des images défilaient dans leurs têtes, des centaines de lieux se succédaient sans qu'elles aient le temps de les reconnaître.

Le flot d'images stoppa net. Un endroit inconnu se dessina petit à petit. Elles marchaient, main dans la main le long d'une allée bordée par des centaines d'objets. La salle était aussi immense qu'une cathédrale, des rayons de soleil étaient filtrés par des vitraux aux dessins incompréhensibles. Les deux jeunes femmes continuaient leur chemin, empruntant d'autres allées tout aussi identiques. Elles s'arrêtèrent devant un coffret en bois, posé sur une étagère. Jade tendit la main et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur se trouvait la clochette de la mort.

La vision disparut et les deux amies revinrent à elle, essoufflées et stupéfaites. Ce qui s'était produit prouvait à présent la théorie d'Antubis : ensemble elles étaient plus puissantes que jamais.

« Jade ? Ambre ? »

Dumbledore s'approcha. Ambre leva la tête, encore troublée par la vision.

« La clochette est dans une salle qui m'est inconnue, immense et remplie d'objets. Avec Jade on a marché longtemps et nous sommes arrivées devant une étagère où était posé un coffret en bois. La clochette est à l'intérieur… »

Antubis s'agenouilla devant elle et l'enlaça. Ambre posa sa tête sur son épaule.

« Désolé d'interrompre ce moment mignon à souhait mais ont doit trouver l'endroit que vous avez vu en vision !

- Ravie de voir que vous souhaitez tant que ça qu'Antubis s'en aille professeur Rogue ! De toute façon on a pas le moindre indice !

- Je veux juste en finir avec cette histoire afin de pouvoir reprendre normalement ma vie et vous devriez en faire autant ! »

Ambre se raidit, aucun son ne voulut sortir de sa bouche. Elle se contenta de le fusiller du regard.

« Cela suffit Severus. Je pense savoir où la clochette se trouve. »

Dumbledore se plaça devant Ambre et Jade, l'air grave.

« La Salle sur Demande. »

* * *

**A celles qui se demandent comment Antubis peut coucher avec Ambre alors qu'il est censé être mort... ben j'ai aucune réponses lol. Utilisez votre imagination ou alors dites-vous que l'amour fait des miracles... m'enfin considérez surtout que c'est une fiction :P  
Prochain chapitre le plus tôt possible!  
N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews xD**


End file.
